Puzzle9 The Angel of jealousy
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: Sam ha dejado de existir y Dean se siente vacío y desolado. Pero Castiel está allí para animarle y amarle. Ahora, Sam ha regresado y quiere recuperar el amor de Dean. Pero él no sabe entre quien elegir. Version alternativa season 6, spoilers 5 YAOI ¡lean!
1. 1st steps

Hi, everyone! VampirezShepherd023 ha vuelto, ésta vez con el Puzzle9 del Yaoi Project. Mi segundo FanFic oficial, ésta vez, de una de mis series favoritas :D, Supernatural.

Espero les guste muuucho… y como el anterior, subiré un capítulo cada jueves (ésta vez, con mayor razón los jueves, XD).

Comosea, espero que les guste mucho.

Po cierto… Fantasy is the place who reality is not enough. Reality is the placwe for those who cannot imagine anything better

La frase es original y está protegida legalmente .

Bien… aquí va el primer capitulo :D

**I.- "Firsts steps"**

Dean abrió los ojos y se encontró a seis meses y un día de lo sucedido en el Cementerio Stull. Aún podía sentirlo en la carne y en el corazón. Seguí doliéndole, y lo peor… era que no había podido cumplir la segunda promesa que le había hecho a Sam,

La primera, había intentando romperla, pero otra cosa era que la estuviera cumpliendo por impotencia, eso era independiente. Había tratado por aquellos seis meses el traerle de vuelta, y nada.

Y tampoco había podido llevar una vida normal. Había vuelto con Lisa por un par de días, pero algo le decía que no debía hacer lo que hace unos días había pensado. Debía renunciar. Después comprendió que aquella no había sido ni su conciencia interior ni su ángel guardián, sino su tan brutal sentimiento de angustia.

Pero ya tenía una vida "solitaria" establecida en una especie de condominio de casas que Bobby le había ayudado a conseguir.

Y una especie de rutina a la que solía llamar "trabajo", pero era algo a lo que ni él estaba acostumbrado.

Se daba cuenta que ya ni las mujeres fáciles ni las botellas llenas de alcohol le satisfacían, aunque el desmayo por la cerveza le hacía olvidar su dolor por unos instantes.

Había planeado dejar totalmente atrás su vida como Cazador, porque no podía sobrellevar la culpa. Quería despertar un día y decir "se acabó aquello de cazar vampiros, hombres lobos, trickters, polimorfos demonios y…"

Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

"… ángeles"

Los ángeles habían arruinado su vida.

Pero había un ángel en particular que era terco y seguía pareciendo en su vida.

— ¿Ahora qué sucede, Cass? —preguntaba, sin siquiera voltearse y darle la cara.

Simplemente, oír su odioso aleteo era algo ya insoportable.

—Pues… la verdad me tienes algo preocupado—

— ¿Ah, sí? —Ironizó— ¿Y eso por qué es? —

Mientras ambos hermanos Winchester estaban vivos, intentaron enseñarle a Castiel la mayoría de los términos o modismos que se usaran en la tierra. Hasta ahora, el ángel manejaba un amplio léxico de groserías, todo gracias a Dean, y lenguaje kinésico, gracias a Sam.

Pero el proxémico y cualquier cosa que fuera relacionada con ironías o sarcasmos, seguían igual.

—Dean… —sintió el humano, y pudo agregar el paso del ángel acercándose a su cama.

— ¡No te acerques! —le exclamó, ante lo cual, el ángel se detuvo de inmediato, extrañado, levantando ambos brazos.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que seguir aquí? Creí que querías volver al cielo, ¿no? Que Dios te había dado alitas nuevas y que dirigirías el Cielo—

No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Dean le preguntaba aquello, era un golpe para el ángel; se quedaba sin responder nada, no sabía cómo responder.

—Si te vas a quedar allí sin responder ninguna de mis preguntas, mejor te vas—

Castiel no supo qué decir; como siempre que el cazador le decía algo que le sacaba de quicio y le impedía pensar.

—Creí haberte dicho…—

—Sí sé lo que me dijiste. Que no querías tenerme aquí ¿Sigues molesto con migo? —

—No es que esté molesto, Cass… es que…—

—No has podido superar la muerte de Samuel—

Dean se detuvo un momento, y miró al ángel con un deje de desprecio. Aquella palabra; aquel nombre tan exquisito a sus oídos, siempre le rompía el corazón.

—Castiel, por favor, lárgate—mencionó.

—Dean, no me obligues…—murmuró.

El cazador se puso de pie y se acercó al ángel.

—Castiel, si no vas a hacer o a ser algo de provecho, mejor te largas—

—Perdona, Dean, olvido que no debo mencionarlo—

—Sólo… vete—

Dean suspiró y bufó, rindiéndose, ya que el ángel no se había movido.

—Como quieras, si vas a quedarte…—

—Intentaré…—suspiró el ángel.

Dean pasó a su lado y se escondió a la ducha; una ducha larga, y sin mucho sentido. Ocultaba tras aquel vidrio polarizado su pena por no haber podido salvar a Sam antes de que se lanzara. Ocultaba su vergüenza, y también su negación. No quería aceptarlo, pero Castiel tenía razón. Habían pasado tres meses, pero aún no quería dar por hecho de que Sam le había abandonado.

—Sigues mal, es algo que no quieres aceptar—comentó el ángel, apareciéndose, como siempre, en el momento y lugar que le place.

— Cass, ¿recuerdas el concepto "privacidad"? Te lo enseñamos hace un tiempo—

Dicho aquello, el ángel desapareció, y Dean pudo notar que estaba empezando a detestar, incluso, a quien le había salvado la vida.

—Sammy, desgraciado, te has llevado tu vida y de paso, la mía—susurró, saliendo de la ducha y cubriéndose con una toalla.

— ¿Vas a hablar ahora, Dean? —

Dean vio al ángel, que permanecía sentado en el sofá, con un tobillo en la otra pierna, afirmando los brazos y la cabeza. El cazador se quedó un momento alucinado, mirándole. Luego, sacudió la cabeza y avanzó.

— Muy bien, supongo que eres mi hombre de confianza y te has ganado tu minutito, dime exactamente, ¿qué quieres que te responda? —

— Primero que todo, admite que tienes un problema, que no puedes olvidar aún a Samuel y que eso te pone de mal humor, y no sólo con migo, sino que con el resto de la sociedad también. Cuando llama Bobby… tienes muecas de tanta tristeza… o de rabia…—

— ¿Por qué crees?, acabo de perder a mi hermano—

—Eso fue hace seis meses—

—Y aún no lo supero… y tampoco me veo en la gana de hacerlo—

—Siento que hay algo más ahí dentro, y no lo quieres decir—

Dean le miró un segundo. A ver si le gustaba lo que le iba a decir.

—Aunque te moleste, voy a decirte la verdad—susurró Dean.

—Lo prefiero así—

—Detesto a tu raza, Castiel. Ninguno de tus hermanos hizo algo para evitar que Sam se sacrificara—comenzó, rápidamente, a sollozar. Decir su nombre en voz alta siempre le quebraba— ¡Ninguno! Ni tú… Cass… no tuviste ni siquiera la decencia de… no lo sé, hacer algo para impedirlo—

—Supongo que recuerdas, Dean, que ¡me acababan de matar porque te di unos malditos cinco minutos! —se puso incluso de pie, quedando frente a frente, y bastante cerca de Dean.

Cada vez que el ángel se ponía hablar de forma tan grosera, o tenía un tono bastante alto de voz, Dean se petrificaba. Era algo que no se sabía hasta qué extremo podría llegar.

— ¡Habías revivido! —se quejó.

Por otro lado, a su guardián no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su protegido tuviera el corazón tan roto y llorara tan seguido. Había comenzado a sentir empatía, hace ya algún tiempo, y a decir verdad, las emociones humanas le sobrepasaban y agotaban mentalmente.

—Dean, por favor, trata de calmarte—

— ¡¿Feliz? ¡¿Era lo que querías saber? —

—Pues… feliz no estoy, pero sí era lo que quería saber… aunque en parte me desagrada… bastante—

No se dio ni cuenta, pero en medio de sus sollozos, Castiel estaba sobre él, rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos y con su mentón apoyado en la cabeza del cazador, moviendo ambas manos de arriba abajo en su espalda.

Dean cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar por el cálido consuelo de parte del ángel, aunque unos segundos después, le empujó con violencia y se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, trastabillando.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces? —

—Lo vi. Fue algo momentáneo… ¿te molestó? No lo pareció— —Además… mis hermanos dicen que la mejor cura contra cualquier enfermedad es un abrazo—

— ¡Pero yo no estoy enfermo! ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme! —

El ángel pareció no comprender; ladeó un poco la cabeza, aún mirándole con ojos de interrogante.

—Castiel, por favor, lo único que necesito es estar solo—

— Entonces… ¿debo irme? —

—Si no te molesta—

—No me molesta, sólo…—

—Cass... —

El ángel le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y luego desapareció, dejando la sensación de su aleteo en el viento y un extraño y paranormal vacío en el corazón de Dean, quien sólo se trasladó a su cuarto, a dejarse caer sobre su cama, y suspirar, mirando el cielo nublado y las ramas de los árboles llenas de hojas verdes a través de su ventana.

—Sammy, Sammy… ¿por qué tenías que irte tan pronto y dejarme tan desvalido? —

#####

Despertó sobre su cama, curiosamente acomodado. Pero se encontraba totalmente solo en aquella habitación. Era de tarde. Tal vez si salía un poco a la calle podría desconectarse de su vacío, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Había estacionado el Impala cerca de la plaza. Podía verlo, aún entre los árboles y las miles de personas que sonreían. Había empezado a lloviznar. Tendría que volver luego al condominio, aunque no quería. Mojarse un ratito no era mala idea. Además, tal vez la lluvia remojara sus ideas y sus pensamientos.

—Dean, vas a resfriarte—

Volteó con susto, y a su lado, pudo ver a Castiel, que miraba al frente, no a él, en la misma posición en la que le había descubierto al salir del baño. Luego le miró, se puso de pie y le cubrió con su chaqueta.

—Anda, volvamos a casa—insistió el ángel.

Dean levantó la mirada y le vio serio, estirando su mano. Decidió rendirse, así que suspiró y comenzó a caminar, preguntando de paso:

— ¿Sigues siendo mi guardián por obligación? —

Hubo un largo silencio.

—No. Yo decidí seguir cuidándote y quedarme aquí—

— ¿Y por qué decidiste seguir cuidando a alguien como yo? —preguntó, tomando con frío las solapas de la gabán.

—No lo sé. Debe ser ese fuerte lazo que nos une, el que te mencioné la otra vez y que tú me miraste raro—comentó el ángel, con cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada.

—Claro, ya recuerdo—torneó los ojos y sonrió, sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de su Impala—Anda, entra—

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el ángel ya le miraba desde el asiento delantero.

Habían llegado a la entrada del condominio cuando se largó a llover, con bastante fuerza.

—Hazme el favor…—

No volteó; sabía que el ángel ya estaría del otro lado de la casa buscando lo que llamaban "botón" o "interruptor" y que hacía que se abriera la puerta.

— ¿Ya decidiste cuál es tu misión aquí en la tierra? —preguntó Dean, ya más calmado, intentando continuar la charla que no habían podido terminar en el auto.

—Hacerte feliz—volteó.

Dean le observó bastante confundido.

—Como sea, te veré mañana—

— ¿Te calmaste ya? —

—Bastante—mencionó, avanzando.

—Te veré mañana, entonces—

El cazador avanzó y se escondió en su cuarto; bastante cansado, se refugió en su cama, y se detuvo a pensar, mirando hacia el pequeño armario que tenía entre la cama y la pared. Lo que siempre le ponía triste, una foto de él y su querido Sammy, y otra, igualmente ambos, pero cuando eran más pequeños.

—No sé qué pensar, Sammy… ayúdame—


	2. Confessions

**Siii! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo del Puzzle9. Espero les guste. Agradeciendo siempre a los que leen, y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un lindo comentario. I love read comments.**

**Por cierto, creo que debo decir que Gabriel es algo diferente al adicto a las bromas de la seria. Es algo… un poquito más serio y "profesional" en eso de ser ángel y hermano, XD. **

**Y las respuetas, como siempre, abajo :D**

**Javoss18: **primero, gracias por leer & por postear. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y Dean tiene el corazoncito roto, pero habrá que ver qué sucede más adelante. Por cierto lamento la tardanza. Ahora si intentare actualizar todos los jueves :p

**II: Confessions.**

"Hacerme feliz"

Se repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez, pero era que, simplemente, le sacaban de quicio. Nada podía hacerle volver a la normalidad.

Excepto…

Miró a un lado, y a través del vidrio polarizado de la ducha pudo ver la silueta del ángel, que le observaba ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Cass? —

—Te noté algo extraño—confesó.

—Sal de aquí—

Volteó para suspirar, y luego volvió a mirar a través del vidrio, pero su silueta ya no se veía.

Por otro lado, Dean tenía que admitir que aún antes de la muerte de Sam, tenía un vacío que no había conseguido llenar. Pero que cuando su hermanito estaba cerca, hacía que se desvaneciera. Y si no estaba él, el ángel, con sus ocurrencias, le hacía olvidar aquel dolor.

Y ahora recién comenzaba a comprender el porqué.

— ¡No! —Se gritó así mismo, negándose rotundamente cuando pasó por su mente la idea de que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, habían sentimientos más allá del compañerismo con el ángel— ¿No? —

Tenía que admitirse así mismo que cuando estaba con el ángel, la pasaba bien. Se sentía bien. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo… o tener al ángel lejos, no se había dado cuenta que lo que realmente le hacía daño era estar solo en ese mundo, sentir que nadie le comprendiera, que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de amar de su vida…

—No… no quiero perderlo del mismo modo en que perdí a Sammy—susurró.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la ducha, abrigándose con una toalla cayendo de sus hombros y cubriendo su espalda, y la otra, alrededor de su cintura. Esperó ver al ángel sentado en el sofá, mirándole expectante, como un perro cuando sale el amo, pero no le vio allí.

— ¿Cass? —

Y tampoco recibió respuesta.

#######

—La pena me vuelve loco—murmuró Castiel, manteniendo su vista fija en el frente, en la completa oscuridad.

—Dos sentimientos en una misma oración, ya te estás volviendo humano, Cass—

—Tú también sentías estas cosas—

—Pero jamás con un humano—

El menor volteó para ver a Gabriel y mirarle con ojos de "es lo mismo", pero volvió a mirar al solitario cazador que dormía bastante arropado en la cama, siendo iluminado por la luz del alba.

—Repíteme una cosa, Castiel, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? —

—Que de todo lo que hago, para él es como si no existiera. Todos mis esfuerzos son en vano, jamás se va a dar cuenta de lo que siento, y aún así, si lo supiera, no creo que pueda hacer mucho para que a Dean yo le… guste—

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar que es mejor? ¿O que podrías olvidarlo? Esto te lo digo como hermano, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero creo que es lo mejor dejarlo—

—No puedo—

—Tienes que intentar olvidar, Cass. Si quieres, hablo con alguien a ver si pueden borrar tu memoria y dejar atrás todo esto. Sabes que a la larga, seguir amando a alguien que sabes jamás te va a tomar en cuenta te va a traer sólo sufrimiento—

—Sabes que nadie puede, sino nuestro Padre, y por cierto, también sabes que no quiero—

Gabriel clavó en el ángel de ojos azules los suyos, dejándolos sobre él por un momento.

—En serio, ¿qué crees lograr al seguir con esto? ¿Sufrir? Lo estás haciendo ahora, y dime lo contrario, atrévete a decirme que el sufrir es un sentimiento agradable—

—No, no lo es. Es despreciable, no lo quiero seguir sintiendo—

—Entonces a olvidar se ha dicho, Castiel—

—Pero eso de olvidar me hace sentir peor—

Gabriel suspiró y dejó su protectora mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermanito.

—Pronto comenzarás a experimentar un sufrimiento peor y te vas a da cuenta que tengo la razón, y vas a querer olvidar todo esto y todo él—

El guardián no le miró; simplemente, seguía con su mirada fija en el vacío de al frente. Ambos espíritus celestes sintieron y vieron el cuerpo de Dean moverse por una contracción involuntaria, y guardaron silencio y quietud por un momento.

—Sigue durmiendo, ¿verdad? —

Castiel se acercó al cazador y le vio. Fue en aquel momento cuando éste susurró el nombre de su hermano, y siguió durmiendo, soñando con aquel que tanto extrañaba. Gabriel se acercó a su hermano y le atrajo nuevamente hacia la puerta, haciendo ademán de irse.

—Entendamos, Cass… ¿sabes lo que significa lo que acaba de decir? —

Él sólo sonrió.

—No exactamente, pero me ha caído algo—

El arcángel suspiró.

—Te veré entonces… cuando quieras olvidarlo—

Y desapareció, dejando a su alrededor la sensación del batir de sus alas.

Ya estaba por amanecer, y supuso que el cazador despertaría luego, así que aprovechó su "inconsciencia" y se acomodó a su lado en la cama, mirándole desde su altura.

Y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Cuando Dean despertó, se encontró en un estado incómodo; volteó la cabeza hacia su espalda, y pudo ver a Castiel durmiendo a su lado, con los labios entreabiertos, casi abrazándole por la cintura y cubierto hasta los hombros con el cubrecama.

El cazador se extrañó y se alejó un poco del cuerpo del ángel, quien al sentir un mayor espacio en la cama, se apropió de éste, sin despertar.

—Vaya, de verdad está durmiendo… supongo—

Comenzó a mover su mano frente a su rostro, pero el ángel no reaccionaba.

—Cass—Le llamó—Despierta, Castiel…—

Se movió un poco, pero sólo pudo ver cómo el cubrecama se movía para cubrirle.

—Castiel, tienes que despertar… ni siquiera sabía que dormías—murmuró. Suspiró al ver que el ángel no reaccionaba, así que se acercó y tomó un poco de aire— ¡Castiel! —

El aludido despertó de golpe, algo atontado por el llamado y viendo borroso a Dean al frente suyo, vistiendo un pantalón y una polera gris.

— No me digas que ahora duermes—murmuró el cazador.

— ¿Estaba durmiendo? —

— ¬¬ — —Como sea, Cass… necesito que salgas de mi cama—

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con ambas manos sobre el rostro y luego desapareció. Dean, en cambio, suspiró, pero ya no quería seguir durmiendo.

Le encontró sobre el sofá, inmuto y de ojos cerrados. Se acercó y le miró por el respaldo del sofá. Sonrió divertido y tomó una foto a lo lejos.

— ¿Desde cuándo que duermes? Aparte… desde la última vez que "perdiste tus baterías" —

—Creo que de esa vez que no duermo… pero no me siento tan humano como para hacerlo ahora—

Dean se sonrió.

—Me pesan los párpados y me duelen los ojos cuando los abro, ¿eso es malo? —

—No, no lo es. Sólo tienes sueño. Quédate aquí durmiendo un par de horas más—

Caminó hacia su cuarto y volvió con una frazada con la que cubrió al ángel, que sólo siguió durmiendo.

—Es un angelito cuando duerme—susurró, acuclillado frente a él.

Cuando Dean se levantó, Castiel abrió los ojos y se quedó observándole, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Sonrió y se abrigó con la frazada que había sobre él, cubriéndose hasta sobre la nariz, cerrando los ojos.

Dean necesitaba salir un momento; no importaba si dejaba solo a Castiel, era un ángel, sabría defenderse en el caso de que sucediera algo… y francamente, con él dentro de la casa, dudaba que alguien se atreviera a entrar… o a volver.

Escribió una nota en la que decía "Castiel, soy yo, Dean, escribiéndote esto, no te vuelvas paranoico, por favor. Salí un momento en el auto, volveré pronto. Dean W.", se puso su chaqueta de cuero y salió de la casa, poniendo el cerrojo. Luego, al asiento del conductor de su Impala y a conducir por un momento.

No le gustaba que el ángel se enterara de que aún no superaba lo de Sammy. No quería que le hiciera preguntas, cada vez más y más complicadas sobre sus sentimientos, sabía que no acabaría bien del todo. Así que no había querido decirle adónde se dirigía.

—Por otro lado, si ya despertó, ya lo sabe—suspiró.

Atravesó una oxidada reja de metal que decía "no pasar (no trespassing)", y detuvo el Impala. Se bajó y caminó hasta llegar a una cruz de madera bastante rústica, y se detuvo allí, sentándose en el suelo y mirando la cruz.

—Sammy… te fuiste dejándome tan desvalido, ¿cómo puedo seguir viviendo? —

Se quedó un buen rato al lado de la cruz en el cementerio. Para cuando volvió al Chevrolet, miró con nostalgia aquella cruz y se dispuso a conducir.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —

Detuvo el auto con sorpresa y miró el asiento trasero, Castiel estaba allí, aún algo adormilado, con la misma frazada que Dean le había dejado en el sofá, cayendo de su cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —

—Pues… vi tu mensaje escrito—

—¡Te dije que volvería pronto! —

—No le encontré nada de malo a venir a verte—susurró.

Dean suspiró.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el asiento trasero? —

—No lo sé, acabo de despertar. Cuando llegué seguí durmiendo— —Por cierto, ya me siento mejor, gracias—

De un momento a otro, apareció adelante.

—Está helado, ¿no crees? —murmuró, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, abrigándose con la frazada, cubriendo sus manos y la boca con ella.

Dean le miraba serio; estiró la mano y le sacudió el cabello al ángel, sonriendo.

—Sí, está algo helado. Vamos a casa—

La hora y algo más que había estado sentado frente a aquella cruz, que sólo le dejaba una profunda pena y arrepentimiento, se había logrado sincerar, y había decidido cambiar su actitud con el ángel. A forma de agradecimiento, como no lo había hecho. Después de todo, había sido Castiel quien había ido al Infierno y le había sacado de un lugar tan horrible como lo era aquél. Como vio que su compañero seguía con algo que, al menos los humanos llaman frío, encendió la calefacción, escuchando el ruido de los legos, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—Malditos legos—susurró, sonriendo.

Castiel le escuchó y le miró, pero no quiso decir nada.

Gabriel volvió a aparecerse aquella noche;

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal las cosas entre tú y Dean? —

—Mejores, ¿A qué vienes? —

—A verte, ¿No puedo hacerlo? —

El ángel le miró un minuto.

—Como quieras, pero la verdad, quiero dormir—

— ¿Dormir? ¡Qué barbaridades dices! Anda, levántate. Allá arriba quieren hablar con tigo, es sobre… tu pequeño negocio—

Aquellas tres últimas palabras despertaron el interés del ángel, quien desapareció junto a su hermano.

_**(Por razones obvias, no se mencionará cuál es el "pequeño negocio" de Castiel, eso es algo que se sabrá más adelante. Si alguien quiere adivinar… sus versiones son bienvenidas :D)**_

Castiel volvió unas cuantas horas después, sin la compañía de su hermano Gabriel. Amanecía. Vio a Dean durmiendo y se acercó a sentarse a su lado. Dean, en cambio, al sentirle cerca, sólo se acomodó y se abrazó a su cintura, apoyando la cabeza del cazador en su vientre. Cass, bastante extrañado (pero encantado XD) por su actitud, dejó su mano sobre su cabeza y la dejó acariciando y revolviendo sus mechones castaños.

—No me dejes solo, Cass… ayúdame a olvidar a Sam—murmuró.

Se acomodó nuevamente y el ángel le cubrió con el cubrecama. Aunque estaba lo bastante desconcertado como para entender lo que Dean quería decirle en verdad.

—Sabes que te quiero, Cass, no me dejes solo—

Quedó cubierto por las frazadas, al menos, hasta la mitad de la cabeza, pero parecía que el cazador se encontraba bastante a gusto abrazado al cuerpo del ángel.

Dieron alrededor de las 09:00, y Dean, como siempre, puntual en la mañana. Si bien no había mucho que hacer en aquella casita tan acogedora, quería despertarse temprano, tomar un buen desayuno y salir a ver algún trabajo.

Pero al verse abrazando a un dormido Castiel, se extrañó tanto, incluso más, que la noche anterior.

¿Habrían bebido? Recordó que a su compañero le gustaba bastante el trago, había sido capaz de beberse una licorería completa en tiempos de angustia, pero no le había encontrado razón para beber.

Y él tampoco tenía el recuerdo… algún rastro… o algo de aliento, de haber bebido.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó el ángel, sin abrir los ojos, aún con la cabeza ladeada.

—Pues…—No sabía cómo decirlo; o qué decir.

—No preguntes porqué dormimos juntos—

—Pues eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber, ¿tan sensible tienes el sueño o no estabas durmiendo? —

—No, tengo un sueño sensible. Sentí que te movías y desperté. Y repito, no te va a gustar la respuesta—

Castiel se puso de pie y se alejó, se veía bastante serio.

—Supongo que puedo usar tu ducha, ¿verdad? —

—Claro—murmuró Dean, aún apoyado en la cama, mirando todo a su alrededor con desconcierto—Por Dios, Castiel, sólo dime que no hicimos nada malo—

— ¿Qué es "malo", para ti? —

— ¡Cualquier cosa! —

—Algún día lo sabrás—

El hecho de que no le quisieran responder, le ponía cada vez más tenso.

— ¿No nos acostamos, verdad? —preguntó, apareciendo por su espalda, mientras abría la puerta del baño.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Calma, Dean, no es algo tan malo—

—Sólo quiero saber porqué despertamos abrazados, es sólo eso—

Castiel le miró un momento.

—Tenías frío y me abrazaste… supongo—murmuró.

Perplejidad total; eso era la mente del cazador, aunque sólo se dignó a volver a su cama a pensar más tranquilamente, para luego ir a darse una ducha.

Saliendo, Castiel ya no estaba.

_**Gracias por leer… y no se olviden de dejar un comentario, yaay!**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo jueves :D**_

_**(Por cierto, no se olviden de ver SPN hoy XD)**_


	3. In a difficult Beginning

**People… de verdad sorry por no haber subido ayer. Ahora me arreglo, jejeje. **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado comentarios, de verdad que son especiales para mí. Y por supuesto, aquí les traigo el tercer capi. Aquí se viene algo de romance, people, gracias por leer, y como siempre, sus comentarios, aquí abajito :D**

**No se olviden de seguir posteando.**

_**Ariam18:**_gracias por postear, y me encanta que te siga gustando. Qué bien que lo hayas esperado con ansias, pero es todos los jueves, yaay.

_**Atenea:**_Hola a ti también, gracias por tenerlo en cuenta, eso es mucho para mí. Y si. Ahí vamos viendo, pronto Sammy se aparecerá por el mundo de los vivos, jejeje. Y claro, es un placer escribir fics, y mucho más, saber que a alguien le gusta tu trabajo. Thanks for Reading, see you next Thursday :D

_**Javoss18:**_gracias por el halago, me parece perfecto. Los planes de los chicos se irán dando con cada capitulo, jejje. No te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, jeje. Y Gabe es un personaje especial para mí también, me agrada mucho Gabe. Jeje. Gracias por leerme, nos vemos el próximo jueves :D

_**Total Fanfics:**_ gracias por leerme.. y me encantarìa subir mi fic a tu p+agina, de verdad. De hecho, ya tengo otra página en donde subirlo, pero a màs pags. Mejor, màs lectores y màs comments, jajaja. Y gracias por leerme. Nos vemos el próximo jueves, jajaja

**III: In a difficult beginning**

—Supuse que podría encontrarte aquí y así—murmuró Gabriel— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —

—Pensando—respondió el ángel.

Castiel seguía sentado en el suelo, de bazos cruzados sobre las piernas, mirando al cazador que dormía; apoyado en la puerta, estaba Gabriel.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido con todo eso? —

—Neutro—

El arcángel suspiró;

— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? —

No recibió respuesta; sabía que a Gabriel le molestaba que le ignoraran.

—Anda, sé que quieres hablar de esto Castiel—

El ángel volteó la mirada y se puso de pie.

— ¿Y? —sonrió el arcángel, esperando una respuesta.

—Todo el esfuerzo que hago y ni siquiera sirve para que se voltee a mirarme—se apoyó en la pared y volvió al suelo—Me siento dependiente de él… pero es que no puedo olvidarlo—

— ¿Seguro que quieres seguir tratando de llamar su atención? —

—No puedo alejarme de él, Gabriel. Tendrás que darme un tiempo más. Tengo que encontrar una forma de hacer que me mire con los mismos ojos que tiene cuando habla de Sam—

El arcángel le miró y suspiró; luego desapareció.

Para la mañana siguiente, Dean volvía a despertar con Castiel a su lado. Se empezaba a preguntar más que era lo que le atraía de dormir, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido en el Apocalipsis: Pero aquello ya no importaba; y no quería recordarlo.

Se levantó y se alejó del ángel, encerrándose en el baño y escondiéndose en la ducha. Había dudado un momento al salir de la cama. Se admitía mentalmente que había tenido una fuerte tentación de abrazarle. El mismo hecho de preguntarse si de verdad se estaba "enamorando" del ángel le torturaba. Y más aún… si es que el ángel estaba sintiendo en ese momento algo por él.

Castiel, en cambio, al sentir que Dean se alejaba de la cama, sólo suspiró y se acurrucó.

Había aprendido a servirle algo de desayuno. Al menos sabía que el hervidor se enchufaba en cierto lugar, se echaba agua y a los pocos minutos había agua caliente ahí. Y a hacerle algo de comer, así que aprovechó de aparecerse por la cocina y servirle algo. Para cuando el cazador se apareció en el comedor, tenía algo cubierto bajo un pañuelo de cocina sobre la mesa, y Castiel estaba sentado en el sofá, negándole la mirada.

—Cass… ven a comer algo—susurró.

El ángel se volteó y dudó.

—Te serví sólo a ti y… no tengo hambre—

—Nunca tienes hambre, Cass… pero supongo que a tu paladar no le haría mal sentir algo exquisito. Ven, te prepararé algo— Dean se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. Castiel le siguió, algo intrigado, y aparte, encantado de que se comportara de esa forma con él. Le veía prepararle algo. Cuando salió, traía un plato y una taza de algo que al ángel le olía bien.

— ¿Qué es esto? —

—No me vengas con eso, pruébalo—

El ángel le dedicó una mirada; Dean le sonreía, esperando a que probara. Al ver que le gustaba, sólo rió.

Ya empezaba a atardecer; Dean había desaparecido. Había conseguido un decente trabajo cerca del lugar, aunque tomaba el Impala y desaparecía o en la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo, o desde el almuerzo hasta la noche. Por ese rato, Castiel se quedaba solo, haciendo cualquier cosa. Le gustaba hacer algo que ayudara en la casa. Sabía preparar algunas cosas, sabía ordenar algo. La idea era que cuando Dean llegara, no tuviera que hacer nada, sino descansar.

Aunque últimamente, Gabriel se aparecía todos los días para llamarle y llevarle al Cielo unos minutos, u horas. El "trámite" que Castiel quería hacer era bastante atareado, por lo visto… e incluía a una gran parte de los ángeles con poder en el reino de los Cielos.

Uno de ellos era Gabriel; prácticamente, el último arcángel que quedaba sobre el Cielo.

Cuando Dean regresó aquella noche, se encontró con el ángel apoyado en el sofá, pero arrodillado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, de ojos cerrados. Se acercó a él con cautela y le observó de cerca.

— ¿Castiel? —le llamó.

El ángel se sobresaltó y se puso de pie, alejando un poco al cazador.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Castiel miró a todos lados y sólo encontró a Dean.

— ¿Ya estás de vuelta? —

Algo confundido, el cazador sólo asintió.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hiciste hoy que estás tan cansado? —

El ángel negó y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

—Sólo… subí un momento al Cielo. No preguntes—

Dean sólo le observó y se limitó a descansar a su lado, apoyándose en el sofá. Tomó el mando y a escuchar música un rato. Dejó una canción sonando, dejando que Cass la escuchara con curiosidad, y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café. Para cuando volvió, se acomodó en el sofá a tomar su café.

—Supongo que no has hecho mucho hoy, ¿verdad? ¿No te gustaría salir un día y no quedarte aquí toda la tarde? —

—Bueno… generalmente voy al Cielo a discutir cosas con el resto de mis hermanos—

—Waw, un ángel peleador—sonrió.

—No me refiero a eso, Dean—

—Si te entendí, sólo quería molestarte—

El ángel le miró un momento, y luego suspiró.

—Y hoy vinieron un par de hombres que vestían de blanco y negro, y por lo que escuché, hablaban de religión—

— ¡Hm! Misioneros ¿Y por qué no les hablaste? Supongo que te gusta el tema—se divirtió Dean.

—La casa es tuya, no puedo hacerles entrar. Aparte, querían que saliera—

El cazador dejó su café para poder reírse un minuto. Luego volteó a mirar al ángel, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Los misioneros no buscan robarte, Cass. Son demasiado… honestos… para entrar a tu casa y atacarte. Segundo, supongo que si es a alguien robando esta casa, dime… ¿qué harías? —

Le miró con duda un momento, pero respondió.

—Los… mandaría a otro lado, claro—

—Bien. Supongo. Como sea… siendo un ángel como tú, no creo que ésta casa tenga muchos daños. Y si pasa algo, vivimos en un condominio, tenemos buenos vecinos—… —Supongo—

Volvió a tomar de su café y siguió en silencio, escuchando. Castiel seguía concentrado en el equipo frente a él, escuchando con atención. Las cosas cambiaron para el cazador cuando comenzó la quinta canción y comenzó a percatarse de lo que decía la letra. El cielo para Castiel. Alguien confundido en la Tierra; el modo en que le pedía ayuda.

**(Saving me; De Nickelback; para entender mejor, ver el video. El personaje principal de éste tiene cierto aspecto parecido a nuestro tierno Cass :D. Una habilidad para ver la muerte… y una ternura y se vuelve "humano" cuando conoce a la persona que ama y "desconoce" el mundo humano. Espero entiendan el video del modo en que yo)**

_Prison gates won't open for me_

_On this hands and knees I´m crawling_

_All I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified on these four walls_

_This iron bars can´t hold my soul and…_

_All I need is you_

_Complete_

_I´m calling_

_And all I scream for you_

_Hurry, I´m falling, I´m falling_

Para ese entonces, Dean miraba al ángel a su lado con intriga. Había dejado de beber para estudiarle. Para preguntarse si la letra tendría que ver algo que ver con la tensión entre ambos. Las últimas cosas que pasaron entre ellos. Tal vez, no había sido precisamente por frío que Dean se abrazó a Castiel aquella noche. Tal vez su inconsciente le decía algo que él no quería comprender.

_Show me what it´s like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me worth from right_

_And I´ll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me _

_And I´ll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if is worth saving me_

Volvió a observarle; había algo en el ángel que llamaba su atención, pero no podía comprender exactamente qué era. Castiel parecía ignorarle. Sólo miraba, con sus melancólicos y tan hermosos y azules ojos el equipo frente a él.

_Heaven´s gates won´t open for me_

_With this broken wings I´m falling_

_And all I see …Is you_

_This city walls_

_Ain´t got no love for me_

_I´m on the ledge on the eighteen story _

_And all I scream for you_

_Complete I´m calling_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I´m falling I´m falling_

Pero ya se había decidido.

_Show me what´ it´s like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I´ll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me _

_And I´ll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if is worth saving me_

_Hurry, I´m falling_

_(…)_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I´ll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if is worth saving me_

Apenas hubo terminado aquella canción, el cazador se puso de pie y se alejó. Castiel volteó con suavidad a mirarle. De verdad, en aquel momento, no estaba de ánimo para responder a Dean.

Dean levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su imagen reflejada en el espejo, goteando el agua que recién había arrojado sobre él. Ahora lo había entendido todo; habiendo pasado tanto tiempo.

Se había descubierto así mismo. Por mucho que anteriormente no le hubiera gustado aceptarlo. Pero sentía algo por el ángel. Más que aprecio o agradecimiento por haberle traído de vuelta.

Pero también estaba Sam.

—Sam ya no está aquí, Dean—se susurró.

Tomó aire y salió del baño, volviendo a sentarse al lado del ángel, que había dejado caer la cabeza en sus brazos y escuchaba la siguiente canción. Sólo cuando se sentó, se atrevió a abrir la boca.

— ¿Tú la pusiste, no? —

—No fui yo. Pero fue bastante conveniente el que saliera en este mismo equipo—murmuró, aún sin mirarle.

Dean suspiró.

—Y he visto que los humanos se envían canciones… para demostrar lo que sienten los unos por los otros—

—… ¿Es eso lo que de verdad sientes? —

—La única persona que me ha hecho comprender el mundo humano eres tú—susurró el ángel, volteándose a mirarle.

—Entonces así te sientes—

Castiel no quiso contestar. Pero pudo ver que Dean se acercaba a él y le abrazaba, apoyando y escondiendo su cabeza en su espalda.

—Entonces debiste haberlo dicho—murmuró el cazador.

Nuevamente, el ángel quedó sin entender.

—Dean… estoy confundido—susurró.

—Lo sé—rió Dean—Pero deja que te lo explique él—avanzó con su brazo derecho y palpó su corazón, pudiendo sentir lo nervioso que estaba el ángel en ese momento—No puedo creer que haya dejado pasar tanto tiempo—

—Entonces…—

—Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto… pero de verdad que yo estaba confundido. Ya no más, lo prometo—

Castiel se volteó y se detuvo a mirarle; Dean seguía abrazado a él, esperando a ver si decía algo.

— ¿Al menos sabes lo que sientes, Cass? —Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al ángel, que se avergonzaba de la cercanía— ¿Quieres que estemos seguros? —sonrió.

Castiel sonrió, bastante nervioso. Pero dejó que le tomaran por el rostro y que sus labios se vieran tomados por los del cazador, que tomaba ambos brazos del ángel, acorralándole de espaldas contra el sofá. Fue solo un beso simple; algo de juntar los labios y luego alejarse para mirarse el uno al otro. Ambos esperaron y se sonrieron; les había gustado. Castiel se abrazó a su cuello y pudo sentir los labios del cazador profundizando en los suyos, mezclándolos y dejando que probara la dulce sensación del beso, sintiendo la cosquilla de sus dedos en su cuello y enredándolos en sus cabellos castaños, y deslizando sus manos por su pecho, apoyándose y resguardándose en él, aún sin dejar de besarle ni romper el contacto de sus labios, que tenían un dulce sabor a chocolate. Sintiendo el placer y la pasión de la situación, el ángel se levantó, tomando a Dean por la espalda y le azotó contra el sofá, sintiendo cómo se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa. Ambos soltaron sus labios y se quedaron tratando de controlar la respiración, sin abrir los ojos, para poder besarse nuevamente, ésta vez, más tranquilos y con más lentitud.

Ya al separarse, ambos se sonrieron.

—Muy bien… creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, ¿no? Un día algo… extraño—

Castiel le sonrió y se puso de pie, tomándole de la mano; al llegar frente a él, se detuvo a pensar;

—Supongo que no tienes planes de hacerlo hoy mismo, ¿verdad? —

—No si no quieres—sonrió el cazador, tomándole del brazo y guiándole.

###

— ¿Es cierto que tenía frío? —preguntó Dean, abrazándose al ángel que permanecía recostado a su lado.

—Pues… ¿de qué hablas? —

—De una mañana en la que desperté abrazándote—

El ángel recordó de pronto.

—No era frío, ¿verdad? —

—No, no lo era—

— ¿Entonces? —

—Aquella noche… me recosté a tu lado—recordó—Y apenas me acomodé, tú empezaste a moverte… me abrazaste y me pedías que querías que te ayudara a olvidar a… Sam. O que… yo sabía que me querías... y que no te dejara solo—

Dean le observaba con curiosidad; luego se sonrió, bastante divertido.

— ¿Es en serio que te dije todo eso? —

—A menos que dudes de mi memoria—

—Entonces era verdad lo que pensaba—

— ¿Y eso era…?—

—Que mi inconsciente sabía algo que yo no. Y eso era… que de verdad había algo entre nosotros, pero no me había dado cuenta—

—No querías aceptarlo—

— ¿Has leído mi mente durante todo este período? —

—No. Sólo… de vez en cuando, pero eso no viene al caso—suspiró el ángel—No quiero esperar a que Gabriel se entere—

— ¡Nooooo! Gabriel no puede enterarse de esto—

—Uhhh… muy tarde—

— ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? —

—Pues… desde un comienzo él supo que yo quería algo. Y supongo que, aunque yo no se lo diga, sabrá de todos modos que tú ahora también estás en esto y que tenemos algo—

—Sólo… dime… que no va a jugar con esto—

Castiel le miró expectante.

—Bien, supongo que es en vano. Como sea… es hora de dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano—

Se acercó a besarle una vez más y se acomodó en la cama, abrazándose a su cintura por la espalda; El ángel se volteó y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

Y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Comenzó a pasar algunos días solo, pero se hacían más soportables. Saber que ahora Dean de verdad le "correspondía", y recordar lo que habían vivido, aquel apasionado beso acompañado de música le hacía relajarse y sonreír. Sus esfuerzos habían funcionado.

Pero no estaba tranquilo sabiendo que Dean andaba por ahí, aún pensando en Sam.

Y de verdad que quería acabar con eso; Para cuando Dean llegara aquella tarde, planeaba acabarlo.

—Dean… respóndeme algo—

—Lo que quieras… aunque te siento extraño—

—Sí, yo también. Pero… quería saber algo—

—Entonces hazlo y pregunta—

Dean había llegado hace poco. Ahora que su vida como cazador había acabado, tenía que conseguir un empleo y enfrentar una nueva vida como civil del todo normal. Al menos, tenía un buen techo. Bobby le había ayudado bastante en lo que se refería a aquella obra de arte arquitectónico al que llamaba "casa". Había conseguido un buen trabajo que no le quedaba a más de 10 minutos en el Impala y unos quince de regreso, dado que tardaba un poco en salir.

—Pues… ¿realmente ayudo? —

— ¿Ayudas a qué, Cass? —

—A lo que me pediste. A olvidarte de él—

Dean le miró un momento; estaba sentado en la cama y Castiel dejaba la cabeza en su regazo. Le miró mientras le acariciaba, para luego mirar al frente, evadiendo los azules y penetrantes ojos del ángel.

—Sabes que no podrás lograr que me olvide de Sam. Y no necesariamente por lo que sentía por él sino… sino porque me siento culpable. De no haber podido evitar que saltara. Ahora me arrepiento, de verdad que me arrepiento de haberlo dejado saltar—

Castiel de verdad no sabía qué responder ante eso; no había nada en su angelical mente que le permitiera calmarle o hiciera sentir mejor a Dean con respecto al salto.

—Me rompes el corazón, Dean— —Han sido… meses… que llevo tratando de hacer que te olvides. Te juro que si tuviera el poder de mi padre podría hacer que lo olvidaras y puedas sonreír de nuevo—

—Lo siento, Cass, pero entonces tendrás que seguir tratando—se puso de pie y se alejó—Es cierto que me dije a mí mismo que trataría de iniciar una nueva vida… y que le prometí a Sammy que seguiría adelante… pero no puedes darte cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí haberle perdido—

No era extraño; cada vez que el cazador y el ángel lograban tener un momento ameno, Samuel Winchester se aparecía y entristecía a su cazador, alejándolo de él.

—Al menos…—murmuró, volteándose en la cama y apoyándose con ambos antebrazos en el colchón— ¿Te hago feliz? — — ¿Más que alguna vez Sam? —

Dean suspiró, dándole la espalda.

—No estoy seguro—

Castiel dejó caer la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó el ángel, viendo que Dean se alejaba.

—Necesito unas horas. No me esperes—

Le vio tomar su chaqueta de cuero y salir con prisa de aquel cuarto y de aquella casa. Castiel se apoyó en la pared, al lado del ventanal, mirando con tristeza cómo, bajo él, el Impala salía del garaje y completaba el resto de la "U" rectangular que era la calle del condominio.

Al verle salir por la reja principal de éste y desaparecer para el lado izquierdo, Castiel suspiró y se volteó, encontrando a su hermano, que se sonreía divertido.

—No es gracioso—se quejó.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo me pregunto… ¿vas a continuar con este proyecto que ya tienes entre manos? ¿O ahora que "tienes" algo con él lo vas a dejar en el olvido? —

El ángel volvió a mirar por la ventana y luego avanzó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—No. Quiero seguir con esto—

—Entonces, Cass… te tenemos noticias—

**Gracias a los que leen, nos vemos el próximo jueves, y no se olviden de postear, yaay**


	4. After the hard storm

**People… de verdad que vuelvo a lamentarlo, desde hoy, mis vacaciones se han acabado y me concentraré más en el Puzzle. I´m so Sorry. Bueno, como sea… muchas gracias a los que me leen, y aún más, a los que se molestan en dejar un post.**

**Y las respuestas a esos posts…**

**Javoss18: **(con las manos arriba) me tienes, me tienes, pero por favor no lo digas, jajajaja. Y el costo… jaja, te advierto que será grande. En sí traté de formar a Cass con la idea de que la gente se apiadara y se compadeciera por él y le agradara más de la cuenta. Y gracias por lo de historia adictiva, eso es un gran cumplido para mí. Jejeje. Gracias por leerme, nos vemos :D

**Ariam: **Vamos a ver qué idea tienes en mente sobre Cassie, pero eso se verá más adelante. Jejee. Gracias por leerme y nos vemos el próximo jueves (esta vez juro que actualizaré un jueves ToT) 

**Jeje. Bueno, ahora actualizo. Es el 4to capitulo del Puzzle9, espero les guste mucho y dejaré pendiente una pequeña advertencia. En este capitulo las cositas se ponen un poquito calurosas. Cuidado a los pudorosos :D XD. Bueno… gracias por postear y nos vemos el próximo jueves :)**

**IV: After the Hard Storm.**

Dean de verdad necesitaba su tiempo para pensar. A pesar de que ya estaba con Castiel, y que se había aclarado de todo lo que bloqueaba su mente, se había olvidado que Sam también estaba presente en su vida, muerto o no muerto. De todas formas creaba un caos total en su mente; algo que no le permitía seguir adelante. Al menos, no de forma natural.

Llevó nuevamente su Impala hasta el cementerio Stull. Si tenía un problema, suponía que su hermano podía ayudarle.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando era tu hermano el problema?

De todos modos, volviendo a casa, iba pensando. Castiel de verdad había sido bastante perseverante en su esfuerzo, bastante paciente, incluso, en sus constantes rabietas en las que se desahogaba gritándole al ángel; todo por hacerle sonreír, o todo por gustarle. Se sentía culpable. Tanto esfuerzo que había hecho el ángel y él, por todo aquel tiempo, no se había dado cuenta.

Pero tenía que acabar con Sam para poder empezar con Castiel.

Y para poder acabar con Sam, debía conversarlo con Castiel.

Llegó a la casa, tratando de hacerlo con prisa y así poder discutir aquello con el ángel; pero aunque le buscó por toda la casa y le llamó, el ángel no estaba.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con un claro signo de frustración, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Se sentía exhausto. Su cuerpo le pedía descansar a gritos, por fin tenía un par de días libres. Pero su mente estaba totalmente estresada y no quería descansar.

Miró el reloj enrollado en su muñeca. Ya eran alrededor de las 03:00 de la madrugada. Estaba casi seguro de que el ángel no regresaría aquella noche, así que se desvistió y se metió a la cama;

—Cielos, Dean, ahora estás con un ángel complicado—se susurró.

Para cuando Castiel llegara, tenía planeado disculparse; explicarle todo y prometerle que desde allí en adelante estaría sólo para él. Pero el ángel no se quería aparecer. Por otro lado, Dean suponía que no aparecería en un buen rato. Podía estar en el Cielo… podría estar bebiendo… podría estar sólo evitándole. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraban y él se sumía en un sueño casi reparador.

Castiel se apareció recién como a las tres o cuatro horas después; se le veía cansado. Apenas apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta, Dean despertó y le vio, comenzando a acomodarse en la cama.

—Cass—

Él sólo se había quedado allí, en la puerta; apoyado en el dintel, sujetando su brazo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —

—Nada. Vuelve a la cama—susurró.

—Quería hablar con tigo antes—

—Ahora no, Dean—Rápidamente, dejó dos dedos sobre su frente y le hizo caer inconsciente. Alcanzó a sujetarle por la cintura, con bastante suavidad, y avanzó hasta dejarle en la cama. Le cubrió y cayó sentado en el suelo, mirándole.

Se volteó hasta apoyarse en la cama, con ambos brazos cruzados, y escondiendo la cabeza allí, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

Prácticamente, Castiel había vivido toda su vida en el Cielo. Jamás había tenido contacto con aquellos "seudo seres" a los que los arcángeles llamaban "humanos". No hasta que le encargaron su primera misión, que fue sacar a un total desconocido del reino de la Muerte. No se preguntó porqué, sólo obedeció órdenes de sus superiores.

Pero encontrarse con Dean Winchester; sólo ver su rostro atormentado por el sufrimiento de aquel lugar, fue lo que hizo un movimiento decisivo en su mente. Rebelarse contra los suyos, ayudar a los humanos a quienes antes no encontraba _dignos_ de aquella categorización. Pero no dejaba de pensar en aquel humano.

Claro, que en aquel momento, Castiel no tenía idea de lo que era llorar. Al menos, hasta ese momento.

Cuando Dean despertó "de vuelta", se vio rodeando la cintura del ángel con sus brazos; miró hacia arriba; éste dormía con la cabeza ladeada, sus brazos en la espalda del cazador, junto con su gabardina sobre la espalda del cazador.

Decidió cerrar los ojos y quedarse quieto; dejar que su ángel durmiera. Levantando la cabeza y la mirada de vez en cuando para poder ver su rostro. No podía saber si en verdad dormía o sólo fingía, quedándose quieto para evitar despertarle. Decidió acomodarse y quedarse quieto, esperando a que se despertara.

Recordó que a pesar de que dormía, Castiel tenía un sueño bastante frágil.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó esperando, abrazado al ángel, pensando en qué decir cuando despertara para disculparse por lo de la tarde anterior, y cómo, que era lo más difícil. Al sentir que se movía, sólo se movió un poco y movió la cabeza, mirándole.

—Parece que estabas cansado—susurró.

—Algo—sonrió—Tuve un problema allá arriba con algunos de mis hermanos y aún me duele un poco el brazo—Dean recordó cuando llegó; se tomaba el brazo izquierdo.

—Voy a prepararte algo, entonces. Pero antes quería hablar con tigo—

—Lo que quieras—sonrió el ángel.

—Lo de ayer. En la tarde, antes de irme. Lo que dije estuvo mal. Bastante mal. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso. Y quiero que sepas… que de verdad no quiero que haya espacio para Sam aquí—apuntó su pecho—Eres sólo tú y nadie más— —Sólo tú eres mío—agregó el cazador en un susurro.

—Si es eso, ya me lo dijiste—

— ¿Cuándo? —se preguntó, buscando en su memoria el recuerdo, pero nada.

—Mientras dormías—se puso de pie, tomando su brazo—Sueles decir verdades mientras duermes. Espero que sean verdades—

Dean se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza, algo extrañado. Pero no era la primera vez que escuchaba a otros decir que su inconsciente hablaba y confesaba sus verdades de noche mientras dormía.

—Como sea… ¿no estás molesto? —preguntó.

—No tengo porqué estarlo. Por otra parte, tienes razón. Es tu hermano, no puedo negar que sientas cosas por él—

—Pero yo no estoy con él, estoy con tigo. Y quiero que comprendas y que confíes en que no hay nadie más en mi vida que tú—

Castiel le sonrió y dejó que le abrazara.

—Te quiero, Cass, no quiero que olvides eso jamás—susurró, recibiendo una sonrisa encantada por respuesta.

—Yo también te quiero, Dean—

Sintió cómo le abrazaban con fuerza;

—Hay que ver ese brazo—

###

—Cielos, ¿con quién te agarraste allá arriba? —preguntó Dean.

—Algunos arcángeles—suspiró, viendo cómo Dean veía con sorpresa una magulladura sangrante que rodeaba su brazo.

— ¿Y por…?—

—Cosas de ángeles. Problemas de allá arriba, tenía que defender lo que pensaba—

— ¿Y eso es…?—

—Secreto. Lo sabrás algún día. Pronto, lo prometo—Castiel volvió a quitarse el paño blanco que había impedido que saliera más sangre. Al sacarlo, pudo ver una mancha bastante grande.

—Hay que arreglarte eso—

—No es para tanto…—

— ¿Cómo que no? Mira tu brazo. En serio, ¿con quién te peleaste? —

—Alrededor de… ¿treees arcángeles? —

— ¿Tres? ¿Creíste que podrías golpearlos sin hacerte daño? —

—Algo así—murmuró, viendo con curiosidad cómo Dean buscaba algo frente a él. Unos pocos instantes después, sacó una botella de agua.

—No, el agua no sirve. Debo buscar otra cosa—

—No es agua—

Un gemido después y el ángel estaba metido en la bañera, alejándose del paño sumergido en alcohol.

—No puedo creerlo, eres un ángel ¡que le tiene miedo al ALCOHOL! —

—Esa cosa arde… no volverás a tocar mi piel herida con eso—se quejó Castiel.

Dean no entendía por qué; un ángel que era capaz de enfrentarse a Lucifer le tenía miedo al alcohol quirúrgico. Era verdad, ardía ¿Pero era para gritar tanto? De todos modos era entretenido verlo alejándose de la botella y del paño.

Torneó los ojos y se rió; comenzó a avanzar, alzando el paño; como el ángel no tenía adónde retroceder, no sería mucho problema.

—No seas infantil…—gritó, viendo que desaparecía y reaparecía en un lugar X de la casa— Aparécete y enfréntate al alcohol, ¡huuuuu! —ironizó, riendo.

Recibió un alargado "no" como respuesta desde un lugar no tan alejado de la casa. Dean suspiró en derrota y sacó otro frasco, saliendo del baño, dejando la puerta cerrada.

Le encontró tras el sofá, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bien, bien. No te voy a echar más alcohol, voy a echarte otra cosa, pero ven. No actúes como cobarde, ven—

Castiel de verdad le miraba serio;

—Jamás había visto a un ángel como tú, y he visto tantas cosas raras, Cass…—

Al ver que no quería creerle, le mostró la botellita. Más diminuta y de otro color. Suspiró y se acerco a él, tomando su brazo y esparciendo un líquido oscuro. Después, un pedazo de algodón y una venda rodeando su brazo.

— ¿Qué diría Gabriel si te viera así? —

—Se reiría, por supuesto—susurró.

Se acercó y tomó su rostro; se sonrieron y el ángel dejó sus labios sobre los del cazador, que rodeó la cintura del ángel con sus brazos, para luego subir por su pecho en una caricia y dejarlos tras su cuello. De a poco, se dejó empujar, quedando de espaldas sobre el sofá, aún sin soltarse de Castiel, que se aferraba más a su cintura y profundizaba el contacto de sus labios, dejando que ambos bailaran al contacto con el otro. Al separarlos, los rozó tiernamente y se acurrucó al lado de Dean, suspirando y rodeando su cintura, sintiendo el brazo del cazador cubrir su espalda y acariciarle tiernamente.

—Estaba pensando… ¿qué tal si "celebramos" lo que tenemos y vamos a comer algo? —

—Sabes que yo no como—

—Tenía pensando hamburguesas y cerveza—

—Vamos—

[… ]

Era uno de esos días malos para Dean en la construcción. En los que apenas llegaba a casa se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, exhausto y aburrido de su rutina, cerrando los ojos. Luego, se sentía tomar en brazos por Castiel, quien le llevaba a su cuarto. A veces, por las escaleras, otras veces, por el vuelo rápido. Le dejaba caer en su cama, entre las sábanas. Bastante adormilado, Dean sentía que le quitaban la ropa al mismo tiempo que le tocaban, aunque técnicamente, dormido como estaba, no le interesaba mucho aquel contacto. Luego le cubrían con la ropa de cama. Sólo para darse cuenta que le habían puesto un pantalón de polar gris.

— ¿Quieres comer algo o prefieres dormirte ahora?—preguntaba el ángel.

Las respuestas variaban según Dean. Si quería comer, Castiel le tenía ya algo preparado y en algunos segundos estaba sentado en la cama, con una mesita en su regazo y Castiel a su lado, con un plato de algo bastante comestible en sus manos, sobre un pañuelo. Que si bien Castiel no sabía cocinar, leía el instructivo al reverso del paquete. Y si bien, no quedaba necesariamente parecido al dibujo en el paquete, ¡estaba hecho por las manos de un ángel! De todos modos, a Dean —y a cualquiera que lo probara—le parecía un platillo delicioso.

Si elegía la opción 2, "dormir ahora", Castiel se recostaba a su lado, cubriéndole, acariciándole e incitándole al sueño, hasta que se dormía. Luego, se pone de pie y recorre la casa, echando sal en las entradas, activando la alarma, mirando por la ventana a ver su alrededor, y activando su "alarma personal angelical". Y tiene tres opciones. Dormirse de inmediato al lado de su humano preferido, sentarse o ubicarse cerca de él a admirar lo tierno que se ve cuando duerme, o no dormir y verlo toda la noche o hacer otra cosa.

Así que, habiendo sido un día pesado, Dean entró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá—Había día en los que no salía por un buen rato del Impala—, esperando que Castiel se acercara a él y le mimara como de costumbre, pero ésta vez, se arrodilló a su lado, haciendo trepar sus manos por su pecho, besándole tiernamente. Tampoco estaba taaan cansado como para negarse a una noche de sexo con un ángel (¡Dios!); había que aprovechar, y le gustaba cuando el ángel le consentía.

Por otro lado, quería ser él quien llevara, al menos por un tiempo, las riendas de la situación tan apasionada que comenzaba a vivir. No alcanzó a darse cuenta, pero el ángel le azotaba contra su cama, cayendo sobre él a horcajadas, controlando sus piernas con las suyas, sin dejar de besarle ni de acariciarle. Bastante confundido—pero emocionado, y ¿por qué no?, excitado—, Dean se dejó llevar. Al menos por algunos minutos, dejaría el cansancio y el estrés de su trabajo como constructor para entregarse por completo al ángel que le enloquecía en vida, y que seguramente lo haría sobre la cama. Quería de verdad estar atento a todo y recordarlo; después de todo, Castiel sería el primero y único hombre y ángel con el que se acostaría.

Y no sabía si su amante era "inocentemente sensual" o "sensual y travieso adrede".

Aunque se inclinaba mucho por la segunda opción.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta idea? —

—Un día pensando, verte llegar cansado y sentir que fácilmente podría aprovecharme de ti…—sonrió el ángel.

Dean sólo se sonrió con el comentario y dejó que le besaran y le sedujeran con un arrebato y una apasionada violencia sólo provenientes de un ángel, que jugaba con su cuerpo y le hacía darse cuenta de quién llevaba la situación, por mucho que Dean quisiera negarse. Sentía cómo las manos de Castiel se aferraban a las suyas y comenzaban a quitarle la camisa despiadadamente, acariciando su pecho y subiendo su libido a medida que sus besos profundizaban en su boca, volviéndole loco de placer.

_**(Nota de la autora: Joder, me costó mucho escribir la siguiente parte ., de verdad, es más difícil de lo que creí que me sería)**_

Podía oír sus bajos gemidos, que le animaban. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Dean le detuvo, dejando que el ángel le mirara con extrañez.

—Dean, ¿qué…?—

Le empujó y le golpeó contra la cama, quedando a gatas sobre él, quitándole el blazer y desabotonando su camisa de un solo tirón, atrayéndole hasta él por la corbata y besándole, acariciando y revolviendo su cabello, dejándole con una apariencia desordenada y curiosamente excitante. Mordía su labio inferior con ternura; Dean quería hacerlo con ternura, algo especial, y por lo visto, Castiel quería algo salvaje y por eso sus manos se paseaban ávidas y lujuriosas por el pecho del cazador, acomodándole en su regazo, rozando sus labios y la lengua por su cuello, haciendo temblar su espina al sentir las manos del ángel recorriendo la línea en su espalda dejada por la columna. Le acercó a él, casi en un abrazo, y mientras le besaba y acariciaba, le cantaba incitantemente al oído, estremeciéndole. Sentía los besos que le daba, que comenzaba a bajar por su pecho, con una tierna, pero juguetona sonrisa.

—Si vas a querer controlar toda la situación, déjame complacerte un rato—le sonrió Dean. Le empujó levemente sobre la cama, desvistiéndole por completo y acariciándole con un deje de entrega. Comenzó con un afectivo beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y le masturbaba con tranquilidad. Pronto comenzó a descender, rozando y besando cada centímetro de su piel, guiándose por una línea imaginaria en el centro, hasta rozar con los labios, en un leve jadeo, el interior de sus muslos y recorrer con la lengua el erecto miembro del ángel que se apoyaba con ambos antebrazos en la cama, jadeando y sintiendo el placer expandirse por su cuerpo, gimiendo ante aquella "pecaminosa" sensación. Sus manos se aferraban al cubrecama, revuelto por sus movimientos, recogiéndolo con los cinco dedos. Separó la mano izquierda de la acción anterior y la desvió para acariciar y revolver el cabello del cazador, que le miraba seductoramente y, al mismo tiempo, le regalaba una imagen bastante excitante, enloquecedora y erótica al ángel de ojos azules, que se relamía de satisfacción. Ya bastante excitado por aquel contacto y por aquella imagen, detuvo a Dean y le tomó con violencia, en un arrebato de apasionada ira, y le golpeó contra la cama, dejándose caer sobre él y atrapando sus muñecas contra el colchón.

—Parece que te gustó—sonrió Dean.

—Bastante—jadeó Castiel, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas con las propias, sonriendo bastante triunfal—Pero apuesto a que podría gustarte más a ti—

Comenzó en un vaivén casi tortuoso para el cazador, que trataba de zafarse—sin éxito— y abrazarse al ángel, pero el movimiento se había vuelto en un apasionante roce entre suspiros y gemidos, simulando penetrarle. Para Dean las sensaciones eran más alucinantes, aunque se volvieron más interesantes al sentir al ángel penetrando en su cuerpo, provocando sus gemidos y el que se aferrara al cubrecama, intentando contener el cuerpo que parecía pensar por sí solo, pero aún intentando alcanzar al ángel y abrazarle, sólo para poder susurrar a su oído que lo hiciera más rápido o más rápido o más fuerte. Con la respiración bastante agitada, Castiel dejó que Dean se divirtiera un rato con él, aunque dejaba de embestirle cuando veía que ya lo empezaba a disfrutar. El rostro de súplica del cazador de aspecto duro era lo único que le convencía de volver a penetrarle y satisfacerle. Casi agotado y suficientemente excitado, ambos alcanzaron una sensación de éxtasis, en un gemido particularmente alto de parte del humano, sintiendo que le apresaban contra la cama. Sólo después de haber descargado en él, Castiel le abandonó para dejarle caer a su lado, respirando agitado.

—Bien… —jadeó Dean, mirándole fijamente— ¿Satisfecho? —

Castiel sólo se sonrió y le acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Bastante—

…

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, vio a Castiel dándole la espalda, cubierto con su gabardina y con las colchas hasta la cintura. Sonrió, se acomodó un poco y se abrazó a su cintura, apoyándose en su espalda.

— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Cass? ¿Durmió bien mi angelito? —

—Bastantee… aunque sigo algo adolorido de anoche—

Ya su comportamiento le extrañó. Aquella desgraciada voz… aquella voz que le daba jaqueca de sólo escucharla. Cuando el ángel se volteó, no era su ángel. Era Gabriel.

—Aunque tu cama es bastante cómoda—

En un ataque de pánico… o algo así… Dean se sobresaltó y se alejó de la cama, quedando arrodillado en el suelo y mirando por sobre el colchón.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Cass? ¿Y por qué estás usando su chaqueta? —

—Una… Castiel tenía algo que hacer y me pidió que viniera a cuidarte, porque te quiere mucho, mucho—se rió, burlón—Segundo… está en el Paraíso. Asuntos Celestiales, nunca entenderías. Y tercero… quería que te la entregara a ti. Ten—

Se la quitó y se la lanzó a Dean, quien cubrió su completa desnudez con ella.

— ¿Cuánto llevas en mi cama? —

Gabriel miró el reloj.

—Unas 6 horas. Tienes buen cuerpo, por cierto—

Dean tardó en procesar.

— ¡Sal de mi cama! —

Gabriel sólo se rió y desapareció de la cama; Dean sólo miró el lugar con molestia y se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

**Jejjeejeje. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Ésta es la primera de algunas entregas que tendrán cositas así, jajaja. Bueno… no se olviden de postear… no se olviden de leer… y sigan viendo Supernatural :D**


	5. Sam Winchester

**Hiii! Nos vemos de nuevo, otro jueves, otro día para actualizar mi precioso Puzzle9 (llorando, y mirando a mi puzzle: ¡estoy tan orgullosa de tii! Jajajaja.**

**Bueno… continúo. Las respuestas a sus posts… abajo. Y muchas gracias a los que gastan segundos de su vida en comentar mi Fic :D**

**Javoss 18: **gracias por el halago… y una cosa que te aseguro… descuida, es que aparecerán más escenas como esa, jejeje. Y Gabe tbn seguirá apareciendo en este fic, pero será más sobreprotector con su hermanito, jejejeje. Y tbn te aseguro que Cass volverá lastimadito, :s Y me encanta saber que te gusta tanto mi puzzlecito, va a recibir estrellita de oro cuando llegue a casa, jajaja. Nos vemos el próximo jueves ;)

**Kallenpams: **jejeje… Cassie como ama de casa. No lo había visto de esa forma, pero tampoco puede trabajar, ¿no? Jajaja. Y yep… Cassie se acostó con Dean. No te preocupes, Gabe está allí sólo para cuidarlo y no vio nadita, jajajaja. Nos vemos el próximo jueves, gracias por leer :)

**Diana Winchis: **muchas me han encontrado como tú lo haz hecho, pero agradezco a quienes se da el tiempo de leer, yaay. Y el trabajito de Cassie, aquí se verá, en éste capi. Te veré el próximo jueves, gracias por postear :D

**Ariam: **me alegro mucho que te guste y nos veremos el proximo jueves, yaay :D

**Gracias a todos los que postean, les dejo el 5to capitulo titulado "Sam Winchester". Para las intrigadas (XD) aquí se verá el trabajito misterioso de Cassie. Nos Vemos el jueves, no se olviden de postear. **

**IV.- Sam Winchester.**

Llegó al comedor, y allí estaba Gabriel, mirándole con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados. Dean ya vestía limpio, pero aún la gabardina del ángel recorría su espalda, afirmándose de sus hombros.

— Y Dean… dime ¿Qué se siente hacerlo con un ángel? —

Dean sólo suspiró, pensando "un poco más, un poco más".

—Dime, Gabriel, ¿puedes ver, sentir o leer, cuando un humano te odia? —

—Claro que puedo, otra cosa es que te ignore. Pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta—

—Y no pienso hacerlo—reclamó, caminando a la cocina—Y a ser sincero, preferiría quedarme solo—

—Ah, claro. Pensar en lo de anoche y rememorarlo, pero solo, ¿me equivoco? —

Sólo suspiró, de verdad agobiado. Comenzó a darse vueltas y a buscar algo que le sirviera, pero de momento nada.

—No creas, tú Cassie—resaltando la palabra "tú" — me pidió que viniera a cuidarte y no me iré ni dejaré de molestarte hasta que él llegue—

Dean sólo suspiró.

—Al menos, dime qué está haciendo Cass—

—Ya te dije, asuntos celestiales. Son cosas de ángeles, es difícil de entender—Gabriel vio la mirada seria e irónica de Dean—Aparte, está contra el reglamento, no puedo decirte—

Se encontraba en la cocina; no quería ver a Gabriel a la cara. No después de haberse acostado con su hermano, y no quería estar saturado de preguntas que no quería ni sabía cómo responder. Estaba en medio de su taza y algo de pan de molde, cuando sintió un aleteo a su lado. No tuvo que voltear; sólo dejó su tazón a un lado y se lanzó a abrazar al ángel que le sonreía y le rodeaba entre sus brazos, con fuerza.

—Por fin llegas, ni siquiera me despertaste, ¿dónde estuviste? —

—Arriba, en el Paraíso por unas pocas horas. Estamos en algo importante—

— Y no puedo saber qué es, ¿verdad? —

Castiel sólo se sonrió.

—Podrás saberlo más adelante, Dean. Pero… debo decirte algo. Como esto… está en una especie de punto clave… tendré que pasar algún tiempo… —

—Me dejarás en algunas ocasiones—sonrió Dean, acariciando su pecho—Pero de todos modos, ahora que ya somos algo oficial, me gustaría que te dieras bastante tiempo para mí también—

Castiel le sonrió y se abrazó a él.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte—

—Te escucho—murmuró, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos y su pecho.

—Mucho antes de lo de Lucifer, los ángeles estábamos tranquilos. Felices, plenos. Y eso era un estado al que llamábamos éxtasis—

—Hm. Para nosotros el éxtasis es otra cosa—

—Después, comenzó la rebelión de los ángeles y la guerra entre ángeles y demonios. Y los que quedamos comenzamos a sentir odio, preocupación, miedo…—suspiró, abrazando aún más a Dean—No había sentido aquella sensación hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que te tengo…—

El Winchester rodeó su cintura y le besó.

—Estoy con tigo. Y quiero que lo sigas estando. Te amo—le susurró el cazador, casi presionando entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oído.

—Yo también, Dean—

Habían alcanzado a besarse, cuando escucharon una voz.

—Hm. Qué envidia, yo aún no puedo sentirla ¿Qué tal si me prestas a Dean un fin de semana y de paso haces algo bueno por tu hermanito? —

—Gabriel, yo ya estoy aquí. Y preferiría que te fueras—

—Claro. Llámame cuando quieras—

Desapareció y ambos amantes sólo se sonrieron.

—Y… ¿falta mucho para que pueda saber qué es lo que tú y tus hermanos preparan en el Cielo? —

—No. Ya falta poco—

Para el desconsuelo de Dean, Castiel desapareció un par de días. Probablemente, muy ocupado con sus llamados asuntos celestiales.

Que por cierto, era lo demasiado importante como para que se fijara en él nuevamente.

Y extrañaba abrazarle y besarle.

Un día más tarde, juntando tres en total en los que el cazador vivió sin la presencia de su amante, a éste se le ocurrió bajar nuevamente a Tierra. Despertó a Dean, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Vaya, por fin te das el lujo de regresar, ¿empezaste a extrañar el usarme para tus perversos deseos sexuales? —se sonrió el cazador.

—También… pero eso se va a segundo plano. Vine por otra cosa—

—Antes de esa cosa…—

Le tomó por la solapa de su gabardina y de la corbata y le acercó a él con una pasión bastante agresiva, sin levantarse de la cama ni quitarse de encima los edredones o frazadas; sólo dejó al ángel sobre él, a gatas sobre su cuerpo, besándole bastante ardiente, impulsivo y exaltado, tirando de su corbata y obligándole a caer más sobre él, a besarle con más ardor en la mirada. Se había abrazado a su cuello y dejaba que el ángel le acariciara, en un arrebato de locura y fuego, rozando sus manos por su pecho, su cadera y sus muslos, y le tomara de la cintura cargando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, con sus manos en su cuello y mientras le besaba, rozaba con desesperación y entusiasmo su entrepierna en la suya.

— ¡Détente! —gimió el ángel, separándose de de él—No quería llegar a esto, yo venía a decirte que te tengo buenas noticias—

—La buena noticia sería que re recostaras a mi lado y nos besáramos—reclamó el cazador.

Castiel suspiró, sonriendo, y le tomó de la muñeca, obligándole a levantarse; oyó la queja sin mucho sentido gramatical de Dean, pero siguió tirando de su mano, sin aplicar su fuerza angelical, claro, y logró sacarle de la cama.

Así que le llevó a la sala de estar vistiendo un pantalón gris y una polera de un gris más oscuro.

— ¿Qué quieres con esto? —

—Quiero mostrarte algo, te tengo una sorpresa—

Dean bostezó y bajó la cabeza, pero de todos modos le siguió, bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Recuerdas que estuve mucho tiempo fuera por un asunto celestial? —

Dean asintió.

—He terminado. Finalmente. Y todo esto está inspirado en ti—

—Qué tierno, ¿qué es? —

—Ven a verlo por ti mismo—

Llegó a la sala de estar y vio, de inmediato, que algo había en el sofá. Pero el sofá estaba de frente al mueble con la pantalla plana, así que le daba la espalda y el respaldo le quitaba la visión. De todos modos, Dean alcanzó a ver unos mechones castaños cayendo de una parte del sofá.

Se acercó al mueble, lentamente, mientras que Castiel se había quedado atrás, apoyado en la pared, viendo con una sonrisa su admiración. Le vio avanzar, y detenerse frente al sofá, con un rostro bastante sorprendido. Fue recién ahí cuando avanzó y se detuvo al lado del sorprendido cazador.

—Fue bastante difícil. Pero logramos un trato y… aquí lo tenemos—

Dean aún no decía nada; pero Sam dormía acurrucado en el sofá con una frazada cubriendo su cuerpo. Su rostro parecía decir que nada hubiera pasado. Jamás.

— ¿Está… Está vivo? —

—Sí. Claro—

Dean movió su mano y tocó, con duda y con la yema de los dedos, el rostro quieto de Sam. De verdad era su hermano. Era su Sammy el que estaba allí, sin enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Cayó arrodillado frente a él. Aún sin poder formular palabras correctas, ni en la boca ni en la mente. Estaba confundido. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer. La última vez, le había visto saltar hacia una jaula, arrastrado por Michael. Y no le había vuelto a ver.

— ¿Cómo? —

Castiel se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda y la mitad de la cabeza en el sofá, sin molestar ni tocar a Sam, que seguía inconsciente.

—Como vi que le extrañabas tanto… me dije a mí mismo que tenía que hacer algo. Luego me puse a pensar. Si a mí me trajeron de vuelta… a él también podríamos—susurró Castiel.

—Entonces… tú tuviste la idea de traerle de vuelta, ¿por eso pasabas tanto tiempo arriba? —

Pareció pensarlo, pero asintió.

—Y ahora me doy cuenta que las discusiones con mis hermanos y los enredos con los demonios y los golpes entre nosotros valieron la pena—

Algunas imágenes pasaron por la mente de Dean. Recordó cuando le vio llegar con magulladuras en su brazo porque tres Arcángeles se le habían tirado encima. La vez que le vio llegar aferrándose el brazo.

— ¿Cuándo? —

—Antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Te veía destrozado. La culpa te carcomía. No quería permitir que siguiera ocurriendo—

Antes de que hiciera algo como sonreír, Dean se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole por el cuello y besándole, levantándose un poco, arrodillado, y tomando su rostro. A pesar de que sus labios habían dejado los del ángel, Dean no se separaba de él.

—No sabes cuánto te amo—susurró el cazador.

Castiel sonrió y le besó tiernamente.

—También yo—

###

—Entonces…—habló Dean, sentado y apoyado en el suelo, al lado de Castiel y cubierto por su chaqueta— ¿Cómo a qué hora despierta? —

—Aún no lo sé—murmuró Castiel, aún abrazándole y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—Pero no tardará mucho—

Dean se puso de pie y tomó al ángel de la mano, levantándole.

—Anda. Vamos a comer algo. Si va a tardar, mejor que tenga algo de comer cuando despierte—

Bebía un tazón de café, como para bajar la impresión, cuando escuchó un gemido de parte de su hermano. Se puso de pie con bastante prisa y llegó a su lado de inmediato. Sus ojos se movían.

—Sam…—susurró— ¿Sammy, me escuchas? —

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama; como si antes de despertar, supiera que Dean estaba allí, se lanzó a abrazarle, en un quejido, jadeando, sorprendido y abrazándose con fuerza a Dean.

— ¡¿Dónde estoy? —jadeó.

—Sammy… soy yo, ¿no me reconoces? Estamos en tierra firme—sonrió.

Sam parecía no entender mucho. Sólo jadeaba.

—Tienes que comprender que estará confundido por un tiempo. Así que te recomiendo no presionarle—En nada—murmuró Castiel.

Dean le escuchó, mirándole, y luego volteó.

— ¿Dean? ¿Eres tú? —jadeó.

—Sí, Sammy, soy yo. Soy tu hermanito, ¿me recuerdas? —

El ángel se quedó observando la tierna escena. Sonrió. Podía sentir el corazón calmado de Dean en su interior, y él estaba feliz porque podía ver la sonrisa plena del hombre que tanto amaba. Se adelantó y cubrió a Sam, que aún no se separaba del todo de su hermano, con su gabardina.

—Llévalo a la cama un rato. Debe descansar. Entender qué es lo que sucede—

— ¿Puedes levantarte, Sammy? —

El menor de los hermanos asintió, pero parecía aún no recuperar su equilibrio, así que se fue con ambos brazos colgando del cuello de Dean y los brazos del mayor en su cintura, mientras le ayudaba subir las escaleras y llegar a su cuarto.

Por otro lado, Castiel se acomodó en el sofá, mirando al techo.

— ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que era una buena idea? —

Se volteó con lentitud y le asintió a su hermano mayor.

—Ya puedes ver lo feliz que se puso Dean, ¿por qué sería mala idea? —

—Trajiste a tu único "enemigo natural" a vivir con él y con tigo, ¿no crees que es algo tonto? —murmuró Gabriel, acercándose a él.

—Cuando sea una mala idea, me daré cuenta, pero… discrepo de tu opinión—

—Me parece perfecto. Te veré luego arriba. Por cierto, Michael y yo vendremos algo más seguido a verlos. Ahora que tienes a alguien resucitado viviendo aquí, hay que tener algo de cuidado—

Castiel lo pensó un momento; se detuvo a recapacitar en lo que su hermano le había dicho ¿De verdad había sido una mala idea traer a Sam? Por un lado, sí. Era su enemigo natural, como le decían. Dean sentía cosas muy fuertes por él. No estaba seguro de si podría combatirlas.

Por otro lado, ¿qué pasaba si Dean cambiaba de opinión ahora que tenía dos platos sobre la mesa?

"_No. Dean me ama. Me lo ha dicho. No tengo porqué desconfiar de que me ama si me lo ha dicho tantas veces y siento que lo dice en serio_"

Pero pensándolo bien—Castiel miró las escaleras, dudando, con una expresión de miedo—, volver a preguntarle no estaba fuera de contexto ni era mala idea.

Dean, en cambio, había conseguido que Sam entendiera dónde estaba, y que estaba salvo, y que tenía que estar tranquilo. Había logrado que se recostara en su cama y que se acomodara y se abrigara.

—Te han traído de vuelta. Del mismo modo en que me trajeron a mí—le decía.

Sam le miraba jadeando; de verdad estaba algo traumado.

—Va a costar que se relaje, tienes que dejarlo tranquilo y no presionarlo, Dean—

El mayor volteó y vio a Castiel, de pie tras él, mirándole con seriedad.

—Debes dejar que descanse, que vuelva a la realidad a la que de verdad pertenece—

—Claro—sonrió, casi tímidamente. De verdad, estaba tan encantado con el regreso de su hermano. Le veía de cuerpo sano; ahora sólo tenía que ver si su mente estaba igual.

—Dean, ¿puedo hablar con tigo? —

El hermano citado se puso de pie, arropó a su hermano—que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos—con la ropa de cama y se volteó hacia Castiel. Antes de poder acercarse a él, Sam alcanzó a tomarle la mano y le detuvo.

—No te vayas, no me quiero quedar solo—susurró.

Dean no podía distinguir lo que sentía; no sabía si era la voz quebrada de su hermano o el hecho de que no le había visto hace seis meses, pero su corazón se detuvo. Miró a Castiel, casi negándole su conversación con un rostro arrepentido, pero Castiel le miraba de la misma forma.

—Por favor, será corto—susurró.

Sam se levantó un poco de la cama, apoyando ambos antebrazos en el colchón, y miró al ángel.

— ¿Tú me trajiste de vuelta? —

Castiel negó.

—Pero habías dicho…—

—Yo tuve la iniciativa. Pero no fui yo quien fue al Infierno a sacarlo de la jaula—

—Entonces debo agradecerte por esa iniciativa, pero de todos modos, desearía saber porqué lo hiciste—

—No lo entenderías—

Sam se extrañó un momento, pero tuvo la habilidad de no demostrarlo.

—Entonces… creo que sería un error mío quitarte a mi hermano ¿Quieres hablar con él, verdad? —

Castiel le miró con seriedad, pero asintió.

—Ve con él, Dean. Yo espero—el menor soltó su mano y se abrigó con el cubrecama. Dean sólo suspiró y siguió al ángel, que le llevó hasta la habitación de huéspedes, quedando de pie junto a la cama, frente a Dean, que estaba al frente.

—Necesito saber algo—comentó el ángel.

—Te escucho—

—Necesito estar seguro de lo que sientes por mí—

Dean lo procesó un momento; cuando comprendió que su ángel estaba pasando por una crisis de desconfianza, se rió y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme realmente? ¿Qué no te amo? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —Avanzó hacia él y se abrazó a su cintura, mirándole tiernamente, juntando su nariz con la suya— ¿Qué necesito hacer para que estés totalmente seguro de lo que siento por ti—

—Sé creativo—susurró el ángel.

Dean volvió a reírse y le besó, mientras sus manos subían por su espalda. Podría haberle hecho caer sobre la cama, pero se detuvo.

—Creo que éste es un mal momento—susurró el cazador.

Castiel sólo se sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la cama de plaza y media. Dean cruzó la puerta y desapareció en la otra.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? —

El ángel volteó y volvió a encontrar a su hermano, que le miraba seriamente desde su altura, al lado de la cabecera de la cama.

—Que lo que decías estaba mal—

—Entonces no te has dado cuenta en absoluto—murmuró Gabriel.

Castiel le miraba con desconfianza; pero por otro lado, no veía mentira en los ojos del Arcángel.

— ¿De qué? —

—De que por ahora, todo está bien. Ponte a pensar. Sam está débil, estará en cama todo el tiempo. Lo más probable es que al llegar la noche ambos duerman juntos. Ahí va lo primero, va a llegar alguien que te va a quitar tú lugar en la cama. Segundo, Dean se ocupará todo el día de cuidarle ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tú vas a quedar a un lado, sin recibir la atención que acostumbras recibir de él. Lo más probable de la situación, no podrás tener con él lo que acostumbras tampoco, porque estará con su hermano y no estará seguro de que él te aceptará como la pareja de su hermano—

Castiel le observaba con temor. Gabriel podría estar bastante en lo cierto. Pero Dean acababa de decirle que le amaba y que no le dejaría por nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —

—Bueno… ceo que llevo unos mil años más que tú conociendo a la desgraciada humanidad, Cass. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas relacionándote con humanos? —

Su hermano menor pareció pensarlo; pero más bien, se debatía pensando en que Gabriel le había ganado en aquel argumento. Era cierto. Sólo había tenido contacto con… dos humanos, prácticamente. Al menos, dos que había conocido más a fondo, que eran los hermanos Winchester.

—Cass, ellos no son un canon del ser humano. Todos actúan de diferente manera, pero a todos los unen sentimientos iguales—

— ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? —preguntó el menor, ya algo molesto por la charla.

—Protegerte de la raza humana antes que te haga daño, Castiel. Los he visto. Son traicioneros. La gran mayoría. Y no te confíes del principio. En el comienzo de la relación, muchos humanos son iguales. Encantadores todos. Después todo cambia. Tal vez, ahora Dean diga que te ama. Esperemos a ver qué dice cuando Sam se recupere por completo—

— ¿Y por qué quieres separarme de Dean? —

—Porque creo que él puede hacerte mucho daño—

Gabriel había desaparecido. Ya no se encontraba junto a él. Muchas de las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas. Él no tenía la experiencia de su hermano en la humanidad. No sabía exactamente cuál era la diferencia clave entre amor y placer, que había escuchado bastantes veces.

Pero pensando, ¿Dean de verdad sería capaz de hacerle daño?

Se puso de pie y caminó por el segundo piso, en silencio, hacia el cuarto de Dean. Sólo vio a Sam, aún en cama y mirando hacia la ventana.

Movió un poco la puerta y se quedó observando a Sam en silencio. Al rato, escuchó los pasos de Dean subiendo la escalera. Le llevaba algo de comer.

—Dean… ¿tú serías capaz de hacerme daño? —

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado mucho. Y esperemos a ver cuál es la respuesta de Deannie, uuhhh… Los quiero, gracias por leer y por comentar, no se olviden de comentar (du´h) y no se olviden de ver Supernatural hoy, yaaay :=)**


	6. Living a dead brother

**Hello SPNers! Otro jueves, otra actualizacion. Las respuestas a sus posts, abajo :D**

**Javoss 18: **jjajaja. Me agrada mucho que te guste. Cassie es un inocente… aunque algunos le dirian ingenuo. Y creo que todos sabemos que cass es capaz de entregar el amor mas grande. Jejeje… y en cuanto a lo del destiel… yo tbn, jajajaja. Nos vemos el proximo jueves :)

**Ariam: **jejeje. Gracias pore so, espero sea verdad. Jajaja. Espeor te guste esta parte, nos veremos

**Diana Winchis: **no creo que Sammy lo rechace. Pero una cosa que te aseguro es que va a haber problemitas entre ambos.

**Bueno, gracias a los que me leen… espero les guste el capi. 6. disfruten**

**VI: Living with a death brother. **

Dean cerró el ventanal de cristal de la terraza y cerró la cortina. Aunque Sam ya debía de haberse dormido y ya debía de ir en el séptimo sueño, pero de todos modos quería asegurarse.

—Bien…—Dean avanzó y se apoyó en la baranda, dándole la espalda al resto de las casas del condominio y mirando con lástima a un Castiel que lucía como arrepentido de haber hecho algo— ¿Me vas a decir qué te sucede? —

Castiel necesitaba estar seguro de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Necesitaba estar seguro de lo que pensaba Dean, de qué representaba Sam en su vida, y más importante, si Gabriel estaba en lo correcto.

Quería desconfiar de él; sólo quería estar seguro de que se había equivocado.

Pero confiaba demasiado en su hermano y eso le tenía dudando frecuentemente de Dean.

—Castiel, responde—

Como parecía que no respondería por un tiempo más, Dean se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y pasando su brazo izquierdo por su espalda, acariciándola.

—Hey… no sé qué demonios te está pasando. Pero no quiero que creas que voy a dejarte, o que voy a hacerte daño. Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño. Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Y no quiero tenerte lejos de ella. Dime qué te está preocupando—

— ¿Qué hay de Sam? —

— ¿Sammy? ¿Qué hay con él? —

—Dijiste que yo era lo más importante que tienes en la vida ¿Qué pasa con Samuel? ¿No es importante? —

—Pues… —pensó en qué y cómo hablar—Pues sí. Sam es muy importante en mi vida. Es mi hermano. Es mi hermano que ha resucitado… porque tú lo trajiste. Y además… Sam y yo no tenemos una relación. No del mismo modo en que la tengo con tigo—

Por un lado, Castiel se calmó. Ya se sentía algo más tranquilo; Dean le amaba y no le haría daño. Aquellas eran sus más grandes interrogantes. Pero Gabriel había mencionado el factor tiempo. Con su inocencia, siguió preguntando.

— Aún cuando, haya pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Vas a seguir amándome como ahora? —

Dean le miró; su inocencia—aunque algunos lo considerarían como ingenuidad— de verdad le enloquecía. Sonrió, le tomó del rostro y le besó tiernamente, dejando que él pasara sus brazos por su cintura.

—Voy a seguir amándote hasta el fin del mundo, Cass—susurró, y se apoyó nuevamente en su hombro, mientras él miraba el cielo nocturno y Castiel le admiraba en silencio.

###

Desgraciadamente, aquella noche, el ángel volvió a desconfiar. Su mente era un lío total. Y no soportaba los conflictos humanos.

Pero Dean dormía en la otra habitación con Sam. Y basado en sus predicciones para el recién resucitado, ambos estarían así una semana más.

Y aunque Castiel no necesitara dormir, le dolía el estar separado de su protegido. No solía dormir mucho tiempo. Más bien, cerraba los ojos y perdía el conocimiento por un par de horas como mucho. Las horas restantes eran ocupadas en abrazos para Dean y en protegerle a él y a su casa por la noche, así que se pasaba unas cuantas horas caminando y recorriendo la casa de arriba abajo, buscando cualquier cosa anormal dentro de ella. Luego, subía las escaleras, tal vez, por enésima vez, y se recostaba al lado de Dean, abrazándole por la cintura, besándole la frente, acariciando su cabello y cubriéndose con un cubrecama.

Para cuando Dean despertaba, Castiel estaba a su lado, abrazándole, durmiendo él también, pero despertando apenas le sentía moverse.

Se sentía incómodo. Estaba tendido sobre la cama de plaza y media en la habitación de huéspedes. Donde jamás quiso estar, porque estaría allí cuando Dean no le quisiera. Miraba por la ventana; Dean dormía al otro lado de la casa, junto a Sam. Era algo que le molestaba. Con lo que quería acabar. No soportaba imaginarlos juntos.

Pero tampoco quería entristecer a Dean. Su misma mente estaba a favor y en contra en el mismo juego. Decidió volver al Paraíso. Tal vez, deshacerse de un cuerpo humano y volverse una esencia le serviría para relajarse.

Pero antes, quería ver a Dean.

Se puso de pie y apareció en el otro cuarto. Ambos hermanos dormían dándose la espalda, aunque rozando ambas. Sam vestía lo mismo que en la mañana; lo que no había querido sacarse. Dean, en cambio, no llevaba nada arriba. Otra cosa que comenzó a molestarle. No soportaba la idea de que otra persona pudiera pensar e idealizar el cuerpo de Dean como suyo cuando ya tenía un dueño.

En ese momento, se detuvo en seco. No se había dado cuenta de lo posesivo que estaba.

Y comprendió que no podía seguir así.

###

Cuando Dean despertó aquella mañana, lo primero que pensó, fue que tenía a su hermano menor sano y salvo a su lado, así que se volteó, sólo para verle dormir, con la boca semi entreabierta.

Sonrió, y se puso de pie, bajando las escaleras, a prepararse algo de café. Ya tenía que ir a trabajar, aunque la primera opción que tuvo en mente, fue pedirle a Cass que le cuidara en su ausencia.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, tomando su café, cuando sintió que un par de brazos rodeaban su cuello y un mentón se apoyaba en su cabeza. Dean sonrió y dejó la taza de lado.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Cass…—se volteó, y vio con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza, que era Sam quien le había dado los Buenos días de forma tan cariñosa.

— ¿Dejas que Castiel te abrace así? —

—Hemos tenido buena relación últimamente—murmuró, avergonzado— Ya despertaste, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —

—Algo. Siento el cuerpo cansado. Pero tenso. Tenía que salirme de la cama. Me desperté cuando tú te fuiste, así que bajé—

Sam se sentó a su lado.

—Espera aquí, voy a traerte algo de beber ¿Quieres comer algo? —

Escuchó la risa divertida de Sam, que se había acomodado a lo largo del sofá.

—No puedo creer que tú me estés cocinando ¿Qué pasó con esos días de comer en restaurantes? —

—Ahora que tengo casa, se acabaron—

—Cierto. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿ésta es tu casa en verdad? —

—Pues, sí. Bobby me ayudó con los papelitos y con algo de dinero, pero sí. Vivo aquí y trabajo cerca. Tengo, técnicamente, una vida digna—volvió a sentarse a los pies de su hermano, a quien le entregó un tazón con el mismo contenido que el suyo.

— ¿Y vives solo? —

—No necesariamente. Como viste ayer, Cass viene de vez en cuando—

Por supuesto, Dean quería ocultar a toda costa lo que sucedía entre él y Castiel, así que no hablaría y dejaría los besos con él para cuando Sam durmiera.

—Se han vuelto grandes amigos, ¿verdad? —sonrió, tomando la taza y dejando que el vapor le abrigara un poco.

— ¿Buenos amigos? ¿De qué hablas? Es la misma relación que tuvimos siempre—

—Claro, ahora Cass viene a visitarte, sólo para jugar, ¿no? —

Jugar. Demonios, ¿por qué todo tenía para Dean una connotación tan pornográfica?

—Y en todo caso, fuera de eso, ¿qué tienes que hacer hoy? —

—Hoy debo trabajar. Es cerca. Tomando el auto me tardo 10 minutos. Aún así, esperaré a que venga Castiel o lo llamaré para que venga a pasar con tigo el día—

—No necesito que me cuide un ángel, Dean, sólo dame las llaves y me quedaré aquí—

Dean frunció el ceño.

—No, llamaré a Castiel—

Media hora más tarde; estaba en medio de la ducha. En 45 minutos más tendría que salir de casa; sólo esperaba que el ángel volviera a tiempo.

Unos cinco minutos después, volteó y vio una silueta. Confiaba en que fuera el ángel, pero quiso asegurarse, y sacó la cabeza por el vidrio, viendo, con una sonrisa a Castiel, que le miraba con seriedad.

—Te estaba esperando—sonrió el cazador.

El ángel sonrió de lado y estiró el cuello de la corbata, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa y a desabrigarse.

—No, no se te ocurra, Sam está en la sala de estar—

Cass no dejó de sonreírle; casi a forma de molestarle en un juego, Dean corrió el ventanal de vidrio y siguió bajo el agua, intentando quitarse la espuma del cabello, aunque algo nervioso. No quería dejarse llevar y que su hermano les descubriera.

No sabría cómo explicar aquello.

No sabía si Castiel había usado sus "alas" o había movido el ventanal, pero al darse cuenta, estaba abrazándose por la espalda, besando su cuello y sus hombros, con ambas manos sobre su vientre.

—Ahora no, ¿no te das cuenta de que está Sam? —

—No me importa Sam. No se dará cuenta—susurró, casi mordiendo con bastante sensualidad su hombro. Dean no quería dejarse llevar, pero ¡joder, que era difícil! Dejó que la mano de su amante se deslizara por su cuello, acariciándole de arriba abajo, mientras que la otra se divertía apretando con suavidad su muslo izquierdo. El cazador se volteó y se abrazó al ángel, dejando que la espuma que cubría su cuerpo se traspasara al otro. Sus manos se deslizaron por la definida espalda del ángel, mientras sus labios devoraban los de Castiel, que le abrazaba por la cintura. Sólo cuando éste le azotó con delicadeza contra la pared, Dean entró en razón a cerca de dónde estaban, en lo que estaban por hacer y en quien estaba afuera.

—Hey… ¿no crees que es un poco inapropiado hacerlo aquí? —le detuvo Dean.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Es la ducha… es algo resbaloso… y peligroso y… insisto, Sam está afuera, podría oírnos y no quiero tener que enfrentarme a esa situación—

—Una… cuando estés con migo, nada te va a pasar. Ni en el Infierno, ni en la ducha—mencionó el ángel, con una voz bastante seductora—Y segundo… si tienes miedo de que Sam te escuche… vendré a molestarte esta noche. Le duermo y nosotros nos vamos al otro cuarto—

Su sonrisa de verdad que se había vuelto degenerada; o al menos, sólo en ese momento. Castiel le dio un beso más; largo y apasionado, sujetándole por la cintura con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su vientre y su pecho, mientras que Dean acariciaba su cabello.

Por mucho que su hermanito querido estuviera descansando en el sofá, no había dejado de querer a su Cass; quien salió de la ducha, pareció recoger su ropa y desapareció, con el cuerpo y el cabello brillando por el agua.

Dean suspiró; necesitaba hacer algo. Se estaba complicando. Pero amaba también a su Sammy. Era algo que había estado en su pecho por mucho tiempo, y sólo la alegría de verle regresar, completamente sano, era lo que le había dado esa idea.

Pero no podía; Castiel había llegado antes a cautivar su corazón.

###

—Ah, Cass… lo olvidaba. Iba a pedirte que cuidaras a Sam mientras yo no estoy—

El ángel le miraba sentado desde el suelo; tenía una extraña pero tierna faceta en el rostro. Como un cachorro mirando a su nuevo amo.

—Claro—

—Y no le digas nada. O que nos besamos, o que lo hemos hecho, o que somos pareja, nada. No quiero que piense cosas antes de que nosotros se las digamos—

El ángel volvió a asentir. Cuando Dean estuvo listo, se quedó de pie y Castiel le imitó deteniéndose frente a él, dejando sus manos en sus brazos, y mirándole seriamente, casi adolorido. Dean le miraba de la misma forma. Sólo reaccionó para abrazarle por la cintura, mientras que Castiel reaccionó para tomarle por el mentón y besarle con delicadeza.

Uno segundos después, Dean se separó y carraspeó, intentando controlarse. Sólo le sonrió al ángel y se alejó de él. Antes de que cruzara la puerta de su cuarto, éste le detuvo, abrazándole a la altura del pecho, atrapando sus brazos también, y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Quiero que sepas que te amo—susurró el ángel.

—Yo también—

Cada palabra del ángel era de verdad una puñalada en el vientre; ahora que empezaba a sentir cosas por su hermano, se sentía tan culpable y mal cuando Castiel le decía que le amaba. Así que él le respondía casi sin interés.

—Y que pase lo que pase, te seguiré amando y mis sentimientos no cambiarán jamás—

Sin saber qué decir o hacer, Dean bajó la mirada y se alejó de él.

—Yo también te quiero—dijo, en un tono casi distraído, y cerró la puerta, bajando con prisa las escaleras. Sam sólo le alcanzó a ver, cargando una maleta y bastante apurado. Alcanzó a llamarle, pero su hermano no respondió y sólo cerró la puerta tras él. Luego, vio bajar al ángel, quien le miró con seriedad.

— ¿Puedo saber qué sucedió? —preguntó el menor, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al ventanal. Movió la cortina y vio el Impala salir a la calle—Dean salió algo extraño—

Castiel sólo bajó la mirada.

—Sam… ¿crees que podrías estar solo cinco minutos? —

—Podría estar solo todo el día, pero Dean insiste en que debo tener a un paramédico cuidándome en casa—

Castiel pareció no escuchar la ironía, sólo la parte que necesitaba. Sólo dijo "claro" y desapareció. Sam, entendiendo que algo sucedía entre esos dos, sólo bajó los hombros y tomó el control de la pantalla, volviendo a cubrirse en el sofá con su tazón.

###

El ángel no volvió a aparecerse en un par de días. Se tomaba su tiempo para conversar y desahogarse sobre su relación con Dean con Gabriel, quien le decía esto y esto. A ver si algo le funcionaba. Pero hacía sentir al ángel que alguien le entendía. Mientras, Sam trataba de lidiar con su propio problema, y aparte, entender qué sucedía entre sus compañeros de cuarto.

Aquella noche, casi una semana después de lo ocurrido, decidió lidiar con su primer problema, que era su hermano. Pensaba en eso mientras ordenaba la cama. Ya había empezado a sentirse mejor, y se había trasladado a la habitación de huéspedes.

El sueño comenzó a vencerle y antes de tener la cama terminada, se dejó caer sobre algunas frazadas dobladas, cerrando los ojos y cayendo en la flojera.

—Sammy—escuchó, algunos minutos después de silencio y relajación y oscuridad total—Si tienes sueño ve a dormir a mi cama. Yo puedo dormir aquí—

Escuchó algo inaudible de parte de su hermano, pero se volteó, quedando de costado y siguió durmiendo. Dean se acercó a él, se recostó a su lado y le movió, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

—Hey… Cass dijo que estarías débil y que deberías descansar en las primeras semanas, hazme caso y vete a la cama—

—Ésta es mi cama—dijo, en una voz bastante baja, casi bostezando.

Dean suspiró; se quedó quieto, mirándole. Luego, sonrió. Estaba feliz. Sam estaba a su lado, actuando normal. Y no temía que hubiera quedado con daños. Sabía que su Sammy era un hombre fuerte.

—Dean…—escuchó de pronto— ¿Quieres decirme qué sucede entre Cass y tú? —

Se puso nervioso; no supo qué responder.

—Nada, ¿qué crees que podría estar pasando entre nosotros? —

—Eso me parece perfecto, Dean—Sam se incorporó y se recostó frente a él, bastante cerca—Porque… tal vez se me hubiera roto el corazón si hubieras dicho que sí—

Pasó, con lentitud, su mano por su cuello y le atrajo hacia él, tomando sus labios con los suyos, jugueteando con ellos, mordiéndolo suavemente y cargando su peso sobre el cuerpo de Dean, haciéndole caer de espalda sobre la cama, mientras Dean le pasaba ambos brazos por la cintura, dejándose llevar por el momento. Cuando Sam separó sus labios de los de su hermano, le abrazó por la cintura y se recostó a su lado, escondiendo la cabeza entre su brazo.

—Tú eras quien me mantenía vivo allá abajo—susurró.

Dean estaba confundido; aún no sabía qué hacer. Pero amaba también a Sam. Tenía que decidirse por uno de los dos y era algo que le rompía el corazón.

—Sólo dime que me amas, Dean—susurró su hermano, aún abrazándole por la cintura y sin dignarse a mirarlo aún.

Dean tomó aire; Castiel seguía en su mente.

—Te amo, Sammy. Eres todo en mí—

Sam sonrió y sus brazos se contrajeron un poco más. Dean no sabía qué había hecho. Se sentía mal. Pero se hubiera sentido peor de no haberle correspondido.

—Bésame—pidió Sam, mirándole con una sonrisa. El mayor le sonrió y le complació. Volteó la situación y quedó él sobre Sam, sin dejar de besarle y de sentirle. Necesitaba estar seguro de que lo que vivía era cierto. Que Sam estaba allí bajo él y que le amaba. Al dejar de besarle, se abrazó a él con toda su fuerza, deseando sentir sus latidos alterados, y cerró los ojos, aspirando la esencia que tanto había querido recordar. Sam sonrió y respondió a su abrazo. Cuando el menor abrió los ojos, descubrió la seria y atemorizante figura del ángel que le había traído de vuelta, mirándoles desde el dintel de la puerta.

Carraspeó y habló.

—Ahh… hola, Cass. No… no te habíamos visto—tartamudeó.

Para Sam sólo era vergüenza. Cuando Dean escuchó el nombre de Castiel en los labios de su hermano, su cuerpo se paralizó y se incorporó con prisa, descubriendo al ángel de pie, estático en la puerta.

—Cass… —no sabía qué decir—No… de verdad no es lo que crees—

El ángel, a pesar de no haber vivido una situación así antes, parecía saber cómo sentirse. Pero sonrió irónicamente y habló, soportando el dolor que le agujereaba el corazón.

—No. No es nada. Sólo… que bien que hayas descubierto que eres feliz con Sam—

Sam, por mientras, aún tendido sobre la cama, había entendido todo. Y se sentía avergonzando por lo sucedido, pero sabía que no debía hablar.

—No, Castiel, en serio. No, no te vayas…—

Era tarde. Curiosamente, el ángel había bajado las escaleras antes de abrir sus alas y desaparecer por completo. Dean le siguió hasta la mitad de las escaleras, antes de que su felicidad se desvaneciera y se dejara caer sobre la escalera, sujetando la cabeza entre ambas manos, sintiéndose frustrado.

— ¿Dean? —

Volteó. Sam estaba a unos peldaños sobre él, mirándole con preocupación.

—Lo siento—murmuró Sam.

—No es tu culpa—

— ¿Me explicas? —preguntó Sam.

—Pues… Cass y yo tuvimos algo antes de que volvieras—

— ¿Algo serio? ¿De una sola noche? ¿Para desahogarte? —

—Yo lo amo—susurró.

—Entonces…—

—No pienses mal. También te amo a ti. Y eso es algo que me tiene mal—

—Pero… ¿alcanzaste a acostarte con él? —

—Unas cuantas veces—

Sam bajó la mirada y le abrazó.

—Ven, vamos a dormir—

Dean se quedó en silencio. Luego, se puso de pie y habló, bajando las escaleras.

—Ahora necesito una cerveza—

**Tenemos algunos problemitas en el paraíso, espero les hay gustado y nos veremos el próximo jueves**

**Recuerden… hoy dan Supernatural :D**


	7. Castiel, the angel of the jealousy

**Hello everybody! Los veo nuevamente! :D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han encantado. Espero les siga gustando mi 2do Fic y sigan posteando, thank you!**

**Javoss18: **No es por ser malévola, pero me gusta saber que tienes un nudo en la garganta, jajaja. Pero descuida, las cosas en el Destiel mejorarán (no en este capítulo, pero mejorarán). Jaja. Y muchas gracias por el cumplido, lo guardaré en mi 3. Jajaja. Gracias por leer y suerte.

**Diana Winchis: **jajaja. No es mi intención que se note, pero soy más destielista que… ¿wincesista? Descuida, veremos si con el paso del tiempo las cositas se arreglan, jeje. Descuida, Dean no es… ¿tan? Traidor. A ver.. (pensando) un spoiler… creo que no puedo, total… los posteos llegan al mismo tiempo que el capitulo nuevo, ¿no? Jaja.

**Ariam 18: **jaja. Si, comprometedor. Me alegro mucho que te guste. Nos vemos el próximo jueves.

**KallemParms: **Waw, me encantó la tercera pregunta. Podría haber algo para poner "favorito" a los posts, jaja. 1era pregunta… si. Tiene posibiliad. Descuida. Lo del carajo… mas o menos, incluso. Y lo de las pelotas.. creo que no puedo permitir eso. Como escritora de Fanfics me encargan la seguridad de los personajes implicados, jajaja. Y Cassie tbn te robará éste, :D No te preocupes, hay posibilidades par Cassie.

**Danny: **primero que todo, por favor, dejate un solo nombre de cuenta, jaja. 2do... como ya te he mencionado, el termino es DESTIEL. que mas? los reviews son publicos, sorry. creo que era ovio que te cayera mal cassie, recuerda que tengo mi teoria de que las victimas (en este caso cass) te caen mal y los agresores,e ne ste caso sam, te caen bien. pero que perfecto entonces. y obvio, eres mi lectora premium, jeje. sexo? mm... va a tardar, pero van a venir dos o mas escenitas, pero por el final. con sammy? mm... no, sorry. no hasta el final. sorry. y lo de trios, puchis, habra uno, si, pero mas adelante. Y NO PUEDO DARTE MAS SPOILERS! . te quiero mucho, gracias por leerme :)

**Sorry, me excedí en las respuestas. O/O. jajaja. Espero no se hayan molestado por aquello. Bueno, sin más preámbulo, les dejo el séptimo capi (de 12) del Puzzle9. **

**VII.- Castiel, the Angel of the Jealousy**

Dean estaba algo preocupado; no había visto a Castiel hacía ya un buen tiempo, y se había puesto a pensar en lo que había hecho por él. Había traído a Sam de vuelta. Aquél era el "trámite celestial" que había estado haciendo. Y llegando Sam se había olvidado completamente de él, sabiendo que el mérito lo merecía el ángel.

Apenas apareciera, hablaría con él. Le daría el agradecimiento que se merecía.

Pero volteó la mirada; Sam estaba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, durmiendo tan apaciblemente, cubierto por su chaqueta de cuero. En un instinto, Sam se movió y se abrazó a su cintura, generando más confusión en la cabeza del cazador.

Lo quería tanto. Lo amaba tanto. Y ahora que había vuelto, lo de establecer una relación con él ya no era una posibilidad, sino un hecho.

Pero Castiel… amaba lo tierno que era Castiel. Aparte, había llegado primero. No podía terminar con él sólo porque había llegado Sam de vuelta. Como si le hubiera usado para olvidarlo, y luego despecharle. Un momento para disfrutar.

Y el ángel se había esforzado tanto en agradarle y en llamar su atención…

Claro, su único error había sido traer de vuelta a su "contrincante natural".

Estaba enamorado de ambos; curioso. Uno, desde hacía ya un tiempo. El otro, hace poco, pero podía sentir la pasión cuando le abrazaba. Y en apenas en cuatro meses que estuvieron juntos, pudieron entablar algo feliz juntos, lidiando con la labor del ángel de vez en cuando.

Se quedó pensando en qué hacer por un tiempo, pero ni su cabeza ni su corazón podían encontrar alguna respuesta. Estaba en eso, cuando sintió el aleteo del ángel y levantó la mirada, haciéndole sonreír por fin.

—Cass… ya llevabas bastante tiempo fuera, necesito hablarte de algo importante—

Se puso de pie, con cuidado de no despertar a Sam, y se abrazó a él. El ángel rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, pero luego vio a Sam y se separó del cazador.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —

Lo vio tambalearse y comprendió.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo, verdad? —La primera vez que el ángel había bebido había sido incluso hilarante. Pero sabía que cuando bebía, lo hacía porque algo de verdad le agobiaba. Aquella vez, había sido la decepción hacia su padre. Le había visto destrozado por un tiempo. Bastante— ¿Otra licorería? —

Castiel se apoyó en la pared y le miró, asintiendo, sin hablar. Sus ojos se notaban cansados; hasta podían haber mostrado su tristeza; su profundo abismo interior.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se acercó a él, pero en un arrebato de rabia, el ángel le empujó contra la pared. Al ver que miraba a Sam con seriedad y planes en la cabeza, Dean se puso de pie y se interpuso entre ambos. De momento… ¡al carajo todos sus planes de disculparse con él! Si Castiel después se encontraba más sobrio, podría hablar.

Volvió a empujarle contra la pared, pero en el choque, sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda, que le dejó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando volvió en sí, Castiel estaba del otro lado de la cama, mirando seriamente a Sam desde arriba. Metió la mano bajo la chaqueta y sacó su espada. A pesar del dolor, Dean se levantó y se lanzó, alcanzando a detener el ataque, pero con el filo de la espada grabado en su mano. Una enorme y larga herida que comenzaba desde el nacimiento del índice hasta la esquina de la muñeca. Lo mismo en la otra mano. Una herida que comenzó a sangrar pronto y con abundancia. Dean miraba casi horrorizado sus manos, con más horror la espada del ángel manchada en sangre humana.

Castiel miró su espada; podía alcanzar a ver su humano reflejo, aún en la sangre que caía por el brillante filo plateado. Molesto por lo sucedido, Castiel arrojó su espada y apareció del otro lado de la cama, tras Dean, tomándole por la camisa y golpeándole contra la pared. En un desesperado intento por protegerse y proteger a su Sammy, trató de aferrarse a la chaqueta de su agresor, lastimando sus manos y manchando la chaqueta y la camisa del cazador de sangre humana. Le había separado del suelo y le sostenía por la camisa; le dejó caer, bastante descuidadamente, cuando le sintió moverse y hablar:

— ¿Cass? —

Viendo el horror y el deseo de proteger a su hermano en los ojos de Dean, el ángel le golpeó contra el suelo y le dio unos cuantos golpes, rompiendo bastante pronto su labio y haciéndole sangrar por la boca. Cuando pareció dejarle lo bastante herido sobre el suelo, se levantó y apareció tras Sam, tomándole rápidamente por la camisa y lanzándole contra la pared, dejándole bastante asustado. Volvió a tomarle y a golpearle contra la pared, comenzando a golpearle y provocando los mismos efectos que en su hermano.; la sangre por la boca y un enorme dolor en la espalda y en el vientre. Cuando le dejó caer, el ángel estiró el brazo derecho y su espada aún ensangrentada llegó a su mano. Quiso voltearla, pero una especie de manchón le hizo desaparecer y aparecer del otro lado de la cama, azotado contra la pared, con Gabriel tras él, sujetándole ambos brazos y quitándole la espada. Vio que forcejeaba un rato, y luego se calmaba.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces? —Le reclamó— ¡Mírate! ¡Estás lleno de sangre! —

Castiel se lo sacó de encima; se alejó un poco, con un rostro serio y cansado, apoyándose de la pared, mirando su chaqueta y su camisa llenas de manchas de sangre. Miró a ambos hermanos, pero sólo Dean pudo sentir un dolor más grande en el pecho. Para ese entonces, el mayor ya cubría a Sam, por si se atrevía a atacarles de nuevo, pero el ángel no se acercó. Sólo desapareció.

— ¿Los dos, están bien? —Ninguno quiso responder.

— ¡Dios, Dean! ¡Tus manos! —exclamó Sam, aún algo asustado.

Seguía sin olvidar lo mucho que dolían. Aunque seguía sangrando, podía ver la carne abierta.

—Eso no importa, ¿tú estás bien? —

Sam pasó la mano por su boca y se quitó la sangre que caía.

—Yo estoy bien—jadeó.

— ¡Nada de eso! Sam, tú levántate y ve a limpiarte. Dean, tú ven, tengo que ver esas manos—ordenó Gabriel.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron;

— ¿Qué le pasó a Cass? ¿Estaba ebrio, verdad? —preguntó Sam, con un deje de ternura, inocencia y miedo en su tono de voz.

Dean sólo guardó silencio y se sentó al frente de Gabriel, quien revisó sus manos;

—Mira tus manos, por Dios—se acercó Sam.

— ¡Ve! — Como no era normal ver a Gabriel en mal humor, Sam decidió obedecer, así que desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

—Déjame decirte, Dean, no es la primera vez que un ángel actúa así. Ya pasó una vez—comentó el arcángel, mientras pasaba un dedo por la herida, cerrándola, pero aún dejando la sangre y una cicatriz en la palma.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Han sido muchos? ¿Es que acaso es normal en ustedes actuar así de violentos? —preguntó, irónico.

—No. No es normal. La verdad, es que cuando un ángel se comporta así, es para preocuparse. Y bastante. Y… sólo pasó una vez. Cassie es el segundo del grupo—

— ¿Y qué pasó con el primero? —preguntó, mientras su segunda mano era curada.

—Alégrate por él, ahora es el Rey del Infierno—Dean levantó la mirada, bastante molesto por la broma.

—Dime que no es cierto—

—No puedo mentir— Gabriel desapareció, sólo para aparecer tras Sam en el baño, que se secaba.

— ¿Cómo está Dean? —preguntó.

—Ya está bien, ven—

Volvió a aparecer frente a él y quitó la sangre de sus manos. Sam, al verle, se lanzó a abrazarle, tomando sus manos, viéndolas con susto.

— ¿Cómo te hizo eso? —

—No fue él… fui yo— —Tomé la espada por el filo y me corté—

— ¿Y por qué la tomaste por el filo? —

—Porque Castiel estaba a punto de matarte, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —

Tanto Gabriel como Sam quedaron algo sorprendidos; aunque sólo Sam se lanzó a abrazar a Dean por el cuello. El arcángel, en cambio, se puso de pie y la espada ensangrentada en el suelo se tambaleó y llegó a su mano.

—Qué humillación, una espada así manchada con sangre humana—murmuró. Pasó su mano por ella y quedó libre y plateada nuevamente—Va a necesitar una buena hundida—

— ¿De verdad piensas devolvérsela? —preguntó Sam.

—Es la espada de un ángel, claro que sí, debo devolverla. Y Castiel es mi hermano, no puedo dejarlo solo— Al ver el horror en los ojos del menor de los Winchester, suspiró—Bien… si tienen miedo de que vuelva mi hermano…—exclamó con ironía—Hagan esto y háganlo desaparecer, listo. Si no sirve… voy a estar vigilándolo—

Buscó a su alrededor y tomó lo primero que llamó su atención, y comenzó a dibujar un símbolo en la pared.

—Ya saben lo que se hace con eso. Pero por mientras… ya que tú no puedes tener presiones extras…—avanzó y puso un par de dedos en la frente de Sam, que cayó prácticamente desmayado sobre su hermano—Déjalo dormir, ya ha tenido suficiente. Hay que dejar que descanse—

Dean sólo miraba a su hermanito con un deje de tristeza; le recostó en la cama y le cubrió con los edredones, sentándose en el suelo a pensar. Miraba su mano con la larga cicatriz en el medio y recordaba lo sucedido. Podía sentir cuán destrozado se había sentido Castiel al verle abrazando y besando a Sam. Pero ¡cielos! Se sentía tan confundido. No tenía idea alguna sobre qué hacer. Primero que todo, disculparse con Castiel. Pero por otro lado, no quería prometerle que dejaría a Sam. No "quería". Ahí estaba la palabra clave. Quería a Castiel. Quería a Sam. Pero no se atrevía a dejar a ninguno.

Por otro lado, creyó que lo mejor sería terminar con el ángel. Él necesitaba su propio espacio, que era totalmente diferente al de Dean. Ambos tenían necesidades totalmente distintas. Castiel podría volver a su cielo a lidiar con su vida, o lo que fuese que tuviesen allá arriba. Al mismo tiempo, podría establecer una relación con Sam. Ambos ya se conocían bastante, conocían las necesidades del otro. Sus destinos estaban unidos y se había intentado mostrar a lo largo de los años.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. No se había dado cuenta. La sola idea de romper con el ángel le rompía a él el corazón.

Escondió la cabeza con ambos brazos y ambas piernas; necesitaba pensar un rato. Aclarar sus ideas.

###

— ¿Sabes, Dean? Estuve pensando…—decía Sam, mientras almorzaban en un restaurant cercano—Tú renunciaste a tu trabajo para cuidarme. Y la verdad, tenía planeado sacar mi título y trabajar—

Dean se detuvo a mirarle; negó.

—No. No por un buen tiempo, al menos—

—Anda, ya me siento bien ¿Qué podría pasarme? ¿Desmayarme en medio de un juicio? Por favor, sólo quiero tu apoyo. Además… alguien tiene que trabajar por mientras. Tú estás sin trabajo y… no creo que las noches de pool nos ayuden a mantener una casa como esa—

—Bueno, primero que todo, la casa ya está pagada. Así que al menos tenemos un techo asegurado. Segundo…—se detuvo a observarle. Sam tenía sus ojitos de cachorro—Deja de hacer eso—suspiró—Bien. Tienes mi apoyo ¿Pero crees que encontrarás un puesto de inmediato? —

—No, pero hay bastante gente que los busca. De hecho… ya tengo una llamada—

—Me parece perfecto—sonrió el mayor.

Si algo sabía de sobra Sam, era cuándo Dean ocultaba sus sentimientos. Y frente a él, tenía una situación de ese tipo.

—Dean… te hará bien hablar—susurró.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Es algo que ya pasó—

—Estoy dispuesto a dar un paso atrás—comentó Sam, hurgando en el plato con el tenedor—Si no te gusta la opción de dejar a Cass… puedo ser yo quien se eche hacia atrás—

—No. Tampoco te quiero fuera de mi vida. Pero tengo que elegir. Y no quiero—

Ambos guardaron un minuto de silencio: Sam tampoco quería dejar a Dean. No ahora que lo había encontrado nuevamente. Pero mirarle a los ojos era ver la tristeza que tenía por haberle hecho aquello al ángel.

—Dean… no tienes que elegir—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Podrías… estar con ambos. Claro, si es que a Cass le agrada la idea—

Dean bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente.

###

Habían pasado casi dos semanas. Samuel ya no estaba. Le habían llamado, se había comprado un elegante traje y había tomado las riendas del destino de un cliente totalmente inocente. Le escribía un mensaje de texto cuando salía o le llamaba, avisándole si tardaría o llegaría pronto. Aquella tarde, le había llamado para decirle que tenía una invitación a la casa de un compañero, así que junto a otros conocidos, iría a degustar y a consumir un poco y a jugar algo de póker.

Dean sólo le sonrió—aunque no le pudiera ver del otro lado del auricular— y caminó a la cocina. Había comenzado una vida con Sam. Y le gustaba. Vivía tranquilo porque sabía que no le iba a engañar y porque por fin ambos llevaban una existencia normal.

Estaba calentado algo de comer en el microondas cuando sintió que algo se estrellaba contra la mesa de centro. Que se caían unas pocas cosas y podía oír que, en agonía, le llamaban.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz y se lanzó contra el sofá, encontrando al ángel tendido sobre él. Sobre la alfombra caían gotas de sangre, y le veía presionar su vientre con dolor. Al verle, el ángel parecía suplicarle por ayuda.

Le quitó el gabán y la camisa y vio una enorme herida en el vientre, que sangraba.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? —Sus gemidos de dolor parecían decirlo todo— ¿Los seguidores de Rafael? —

Castiel no quería responder; se mantenía quieto, dejando que Dean viera lo que le había sucedido.

—Espera aquí y no te muevas, voy a buscar las cosas—

El ángel levantó la cabeza, viendo por donde el cazador se había ido, y sonrió. Dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente, intentando contener, al menos por unos pocos segundos, su dolor.

Al poco tiempo, sintió a Dean frente a él, que le tocaba con suavidad y que limpiaba sus heridas con aquello que tanto dolía y de lo cual habría escapado nuevamente. Pero ver el rostro de preocupación de Dean, en cómo le reconfortaba y le curaba… valdría la pena soportar el Infierno por haber visto eso.

Sólo cuando pasó una gasa humedecida en alcohol por la comisura de sus labios se dio cuenta de que Cass estaba allí, frente a él, mirándole seriamente, pero aguardando. Con un leve jadeo, casi inaudible.

—Cass… de verdad que necesito una explicación—Sobre… sobre lo de hace un tiempo—murmuró Dean.

Castiel había estado esperando aquello. Tendría que llegar el momento en el que le preguntaran sobre las causas de su ataque. No recordaba mucho aquello. Toda aquella situación en su mente eran lagunas mentales y pedazos borrosos. Una de las pocas cosas que recordaba, era que tenía a Dean abrazando a su hermano, mirándole con miedo; y su espada estaba toda ensangrentada entre sus manos.

Gabriel se la había entregado después de pasar los dolores de cabeza y ganas de vomitar de la _resaca_. Cuando estaba un poco más _lúcido, _el arcángel le entregó su espada y le contó exactamente lo que había sucedido, mostrándole las consecuencias.

Castiel había mirando discretamente las manos de Dean. Tenían una larga cicatriz lineal en toda la palma. Al verlas, pudo recordar claramente cuando había intentado apuñalar a Sam y él le había detenido. Pudo rememorar todo, sintiendo que su corazón se resquebrajaba.

—Debo decir que lo lamento, Dean. Mucho. No sabes cuán arrepentido me siento—tomó sus manos y las miró con ojos entristecidos. Luego, levantó la mirada y se encontró cerca de los ojos verdes de Dean, que le miraban con expectación y nerviosismo—No quise. Gabriel me contó lo que hice. Y no me siento orgulloso de aquello—

—Lo hiciste consciente, ¿cierto? —

El ángel bajó la mirada, y asintió.

—Entonces… ¿recuerdas todo lo que hiciste? —

—Algo. Tengo algunas partes que no tengo muy claras en la memoria. El alcohol afectó bastante mi memoria. Pero… tengo algunos pedazos—

—Entonces… ¿recuerdas por qué lo hiciste? —

Castiel bajó la mirada;

—Estaba celoso—susurró.

Dean se detuvo a reaccionar ¿Su ángel había admitido que "estaba celoso" de Sam?

— ¿Estabas celoso? ¿De… de Sam? —Castiel asintió— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque… pasas mucho tiempo con él. Tuve miedo. Creí que… te perdería para siempre. Y no quería. No te quiero ni fuera ni lejos de mi vida, Dean. Por favor… sólo dime que me sigues amando—

Dean le miró, pensando.

—Cass, sabes que yo jamás dejé de amarte. Te hice una promesa. Prometí que estaría con tigo y… y que jamás dejaría de amarte—

—Demuéstramelo—susurró el ángel, acercándose a él y dejando sus manos en sus hombros.

Dean se dejó llevar por la tensión del momento; tomó al ángel del rostro, empujándole hacia atrás en el sofá, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, comenzando a besarle. Castiel le abrazó por la cintura, acariciando su espalda e intentando quitarle la camisa. Dean sólo le empujó de espaldas a lo largo del sofá, acariciando con suavidad su pecho y su rostro con las falangetas.

—Te extrañé tanto, Cass. Me has hecho tanta falta—jadeó el cazador, besando con ternura su cuello y la comisura de sus labios, sin soltar su rostro.

—Necesito saber qué harás ahora, Dean—

— ¿De qué hablas? Quedarme con tigo, subir a mi pieza, hacer el amor, ¿qué te parece? —

Castiel le detuvo y se incorporó en el sofá, deteniéndole con el brazo sano.

—Me refiero a Sam—

Ante aquello, Dean no supo cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Se quedó en su trance nuevamente.

—No puedo dejarle, Cass—

El ángel se puso de pie y se alejó, arreglando su envestidura.

—Pero tampoco quiero dejarte a ti—alcanzó a tomarle de la muñeca y se quedó observándole, aguardando por alguna respuesta positiva del ángel.

— ¿Y? ¿Piensas engañarlo cuando se va a trabajar? ¿Estar con migo en el día y en la noche con él? ¿De verdad crees que puedes manejar eso? —

Castiel se escuchaba desafiante; podía notarse que estaba molesto. Al ver que Dean no respondía, agregó:

— ¿Y qué después? ¿Cada vez que nos veamos nosotros vas a tener miedo porque Sam podría aparecer y descubrirnos? ¿O… cada vez que estés con migo, pensarás en él y cuando estés con él pensarás en mí? —Se acercó, casi violentamente a él, y se arrodilló frente a Dean, dejando sus manos en sus rodillas—Necesito una respuesta, Dean. Luego—

El ángel se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—No te vayas—susurró Dean, mirándole desde el sofá—Por favor, no me dejes solo—

Castiel volteó y le miró, cayendo en su tierno encanto. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, abrazándole y reconfortándole.

—Prometí que estaría para ti cada vez que lo quisieras, Dean. Tampoco quiero irme. Sólo… quiero estar a tu lado—

—Quiero que comprendas que estoy confundido. No sé qué hacer ni qué decir. Amo a Sam. Lo sabes. Sam es mi vida. Pero conocerte a ti…—pensó en qué decir exactamente, las palabras prácticamente no le salían de la boca y su voz había comenzado a quebrarse—conocerte hizo que mi vida girara. Y a bien. Jamás creí que estaría con un hombre. Jamás creí que estaría con un ángel. Y ahora… ahora eres… lo más importante en mi vida junto a Sam—

Castiel le escuchaba y le miraba con atención; después de todo, él sabía bastante bien que para Dean no era nada fácil hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

—Dean…—susurró, y le acurrucó entre sus brazos—No voy a obligarte a elegir. No quiero verte sufrir. Jamás. Quiero que tengas eso en tu mente. Si… si ésta elección te hace sufrir, no quiero hacerte elegir. Yo estoy dispuesto a dar un paso atrás… y darle mi puesto y mi bendición a Sam para que esté con tigo—

Recordó que Sam había dicho lo mismo en el restaurant.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Renunciarías a mí? —

—Sólo si Sam se queda con tigo. Nadie más. Pero cuando, y si es que… Sam y tú dejan de estar juntos, yo volveré—

—No, Castiel. No quiero dejarte ir. Ni a Sam tampoco—

El ángel no dijo nada; no sabía cómo responder ante la duda de Dean. No tenía solución, así que mejor abrazarle.

###

Dean parecía haberse dormido entre sus brazos; Castiel se alertó cuando vio un par de luces, provenientes del Impala, atravesando la ventana y la cortina. Sintió a Sam bajarse de él y avanzar hasta la puerta. Como no quiso despertar a Dean, le tomó en brazos y le dejó sobre la cama en su cuarto, arropándole con las frazadas y desapareciendo.

Cuando Sam llegó al segundo piso, cargando el blazer negro en el hombro y vio a Dean durmiendo, se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, mirándole con una sonrisa. Luego avanzó y se acomodó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, mirándole y suspirando.

Castiel le observaba silencioso y serio desde la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Bajó la mirada y desapareció.

**Uhhh. Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme, por leerme y por postearme. Los quieroooo. Hasta la próxima semana.**


	8. Lets hide from Sam

**Holaa! :D Nos vemos otro jueves, y aquí les traigo el 8vo capitulo de mi Puzzle9, por favor, disfruten.**

**Ah, claro. Antes… las respuestas a sus tan preciados posts**

**Javoss18: **jajaja. Te echaste encima a todo el club Samista, jajaja. En respecto a lo del golpe… si, se lo merecía, pero de todos modos Cassie se siente culpable por haberlo hecho, :p Y concuerdo con tigo, amo locamente a Cass. Y muchas gracias por el cumplido de "adictivo". Jjejeje. Bueno… nos vemos el próximo jueves, cuidate y espero verte de nuevo en mis reviews :)

**Diana Winchis: **jajaja. Y yo tbn concuerdo con Javoss, te echarás encima al club samista, jeje. Na´h, se seguro te perdonan, jejeje. Creo que de un comienzo tenía todo claro y la primera experiencia amorosa de Cass no podía ser tan fácil, tenía que tener mucho drama, jaja. Aunque creo que exageré. Pero no preocupar, jaja, un pequeñito spoiler, las cositas mejorarán para nuestro amado Cassie

**Ariam 18:** claro, sam, cass y yo creemos que compartir a dean será difícil, pero de todos modos se esforzaran para hacerlo todo bien. Esperemos les salga bien. Gracias por el cumplido te vere en una semana, jejeje

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por postear, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, para dean, para sam y obvio, para Cassie :) Los quiero, gracias ;D**

**VIII. - Let's hide from Sam **

—Cass, ¿de verdad sigues sin comprender lo que sucede entre Dean y tú? —

El ángel no sabía qué responder. Miraba a su hermano con duda.

—No estoy del todo seguro—

— ¿Te das cuenta de que ya estás dudando de Dean? —

Algo molesto, Castiel se puso de pie y enfrentó a su hermano.

—Sí. Estoy dudando de Dean. Y me duele. Pero no por eso tienes que estar persiguiéndome todo el día y remarcándomelo. Ya suficiente tengo con tener que ver a Sam besándose con Dean, no quiero tener que lidiar con tigo—

Gabriel se quedó mirándolo en silencio; no sorprendido por la reacción de Castiel, pero de todos modos, sin haberla esperado.

—Quiero que entiendas que sólo trato de cuidarte de la raza humana, Castiel. No quiero que te hagan daño y por eso quiero alejarte de Dean. Piensa en eso—habiendo dicho aquello, Gabriel desapareció y dejó a Castiel sintiéndose casi culpable, y herido e indeciso.

De verdad quería a Dean. Lo amaba, Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si algo sucedía. Pero sabía que la relación "abierta" que tenían no tenía un buen desenlace. Cass en el día, Sam en la noche. Si bien Dean tenía un horario para ambos, había caído en lo que Castiel le había dicho. Mientras estaba con Cass, se sentía culpable por Sam y terminaba pensando en él. Si estaba con Sam, sabía que Cass podía estar mirando y tampoco quería romper su corazón, pero de todos modos sentía una presión en el pecho.

###

—De verdad te duele hacerle esto a Sam—susurró Castiel.

Dean sólo volteó y le miró. La luz del sol entraba a través de las cortinas.

—Algo. Pero de todos modos estoy con tigo y eso me hace bien—suspiró y se abrazó al ángel.

—Pero… te tengo una pregunta ¿Piensas seguir así con ambos hasta cuándo? —

Dean se quedó en silencio, pensando. Definitivamente, no se había hecho aquella pregunta.

—No lo sé. Aunque… debería decirle a Sam.

—Tal vez, ¿pero ya has pensado cuando? ¿Y en cómo… o en cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias de esto? —

Los ojos de Dean se quedaron expectantes mirando al ángel; tal vez esperaban alguna clase de respuesta. Lentamente, Castiel se acercó a él y le besó por unos segundos. Cuando se separó, susurró:

—Sam ya llegó. Creo que deberías ir a saludarle—

No se había dado ni cuenta, pero el ángel ya había desaparecido. Efectivamente, al segundo después, escuchó a Sam que le llamaba con euforia. Había visto un par de luces de auto atravesar la cortina. Cosa rara, puesto que Sam no se había llevado el Impala aquel día.

Cruzó a la puerta y se detuvo con los ojos abiertos mirando a un Sam muy contento apoyado en un Dodge Charger SRT de color negro **(Osease… el mismo modelo de la temporada 6 por sólo 3 capis y que Cassie abolló, XD)**

— ¿Y ese auto? —preguntó, bastante perplejo.

—Lo compré—sonrió.

—Lo dices como si lo hubieras ganado—sonrió Dean, bastante irónico. De verdad que en parte le disgustaba el gasto. El auto no se veía tampoco muy barato— ¿Por qué compraste un auto nuevo? —

—Bueno… no. El auto no es barato. Me costó mucho, mucho. Me está costando. Pero me detuve a pensar en que yo también quería algo mío. Y que yo no podría usar todos los días el Chevrolet para ir al trabajo, ese auto es tuyo y necesitas salir, ¿no? —

Dean le miraba como exponiéndole un punto de vista, aunque sin decir nada.

—Bueno, si debo admitirlo, el auto es en verdad bonito ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas superar a mi Chevrolet con esto? —rió.

—No necesariamente—sonrió de costado y se acercó, con un paso seductor y su atuendo elegante a Dean, acariciando su mentón. Se acercó a su rostro y le besó tiernamente, susurrando a su oído.

—Tenía pensando que lo bautizáramos esta noche—rió.

Sam se separó de él, casi aguardando, y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, de costado, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Claro, como quieras, pero primero mételo al garaje, no creo que sea buena idea que nos vean los vecinos—sonrió.

Castiel daba una leve vigilancia, como cada noche, a la casa de los hermanos Winchester, cuando se detuvo a observar cómo Sam guiaba a Dean hasta el nuevo auto, ambos entre risas. No había alcanzado a cerrar mucho la puerta del asiento trasero cuando los vio besándose y quitándose de a pieza la ropa. Bajó la cabeza, no tanto por vergüenza, sino por celos. En cambio, mientras Dean se abrazaba a él y le besaba el cuello, Sam pudo levantar la mirada y ver una silueta vestida con una larga gabardina deslizándose desde el garaje hasta la casa nuevamente.

Pareció detenerse. Pero luego cerró los ojos e intentó que aquella revelación no le perturbara. Al menos, no por algunos minutos.

###

Castiel permanecía sentado sobre la cerámica, en el escalón de la terraza. La cortina del ventanal que dividía terraza y pasillo del segundo piso estaba cerrada, y Castiel bebía una lata de cerveza que había encontrado. Hacía ya unos pocos minutos que el ángel había escuchado a ambos hermanos subir las escaleras entre risas. No pudiendo lidiar con el dolor que le causaba ser olvidado medio tiempo, se había escondido en la terraza a pensar. Gabriel no había ido a verlo. Debía aún de estar molesto por lo dicho y gritado anteriormente.

Pensaba en su hermano cuando sintió un aleteo tras él. Sabía de quien era. Y sabía que no era Gabriel. Pero no volteó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Castiel? ¿No me vas a saludar? —

Volteó hastiado por la petición. Con un gesto de flojera. Frente a él, estaba Michael, sonriéndole.

Saludó levemente y bebió un sorbo de la cerveza. Michael sólo le miró con extrañeza, y le quitó la lata, bebiendo un poco.

— ¿Bebes esta cosa? —preguntó.

—Algo ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Vine a verte. Y aparte, no te había agradecido por sacarme de allá abajo—

— ¿Quién te dijo? —

—Gabriel, por supuesto. Dijo que habías tenido bastantes problemas por eso, y quise saber qué te impulsaba a sacarnos a Sam y a mí de allá abajo ¿Vas a decirme? —

Castiel pareció mirar por el ventanal por unos segundos. Luego bajó la cabeza.

—No, la verdad, prefiero no hablar de eso—

Michael le miró unos segundos.

—Bien. No voy a forzarte. Ahora debo irme. Pero quería informarte. Gabriel está algo dolido contigo ¿Se puede saber el porqué? —

Castiel negó.

—Perfecto. Me voy igual que cuando vine. Sin información. Bueno… te veré después—

Castiel se volteó y se apoyó en la baranda de la terraza, suspirando. Miró hacia atrás, y el arcángel ya no estaba.

###

Dean se miraba frente a un espejo largo que tenía al lado del ventanal. Había salido de la ducha hace unos minutos y sólo tenía el bóxer y el pantalón. Se había aplicado algo de desodorante y se arreglaba el cabello cuando Castiel apareció tras él, abrazándole por la cintura y cargando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Mmm. Hueles bien ¿Qué te echaste? —

Dean sólo se rió y se volteó.

—Entonces lo que dice el desodorante es verdad—

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó el ángel, sin entender mucho, pero de todos modos, siempre encantado con cualquier reacción del humano.

—Esto es promete que hasta los ángeles caerán del cielo—rió—Caíste tú—se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso.

— ¿Cómo saben de nosotros? —

Dean volvió a reírse. Volvió a abrazarse a Cass y volvió a besarle.

—Me encantas cuando eres tierno—

_**(Por cierto, una pequeña publicidad a AxeExcite. "Hasta los ángeles caerán". No será la última publicidad, eso es promesa, jajajaja)**_

— ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? —

—Pues… los amigos de Sam quieren conocerme y Sam me va a llevar a jugar algo de póker con ellos. Así que me arreglo—

Aquello era verdad. Los amigos en el trabajo de Sam querían averiguar cuál era el hombre que hacía suspirar a su compañero. Dean vio suspirar a Cass.

—Ha cambiado, ¿verdad? —susurró el ángel.

El cazador se acurrucó en sus brazos; cada vez era más difícil avanzar, cada vez se hacía más tormentoso dar algún paso.

—Lo sé—

—Éramos más unidos, Dean. Éramos como una pareja normal. Aún no quieres decidir, ¿verdad?—

Dean no hizo nada. Ni se movió; sólo se quedó abrazado al ángel, intentando calmar el ritmo de su corazón.

—No lo hagas, Dean. Te dije que soy capaz de retirarme sólo para que te quedes con Sam—

—Pero no te quiero lejos—

Dean se separó al rato después para terminar de vestirse. Había recibido un llamado de Sam diciéndole que ya estaba cerca y que esperaba que estuviera listo. Volteó y Castiel ya no estaba. Se había ido, pero había sentido que le abrazaba por la cintura mientras estaba al teléfono y le besaba tiernamente en el cuello. Luego le soltaba.

Iban en el Dodge; Sam sentía bastante callado a Dean, y aquello le preocupaba, pero sabía la razón.

—Hey… tengo que decirte algo respecto a la junta de hoy—

Dean volteó; casi sin interés. Empezaba a extrañar tener a Castiel entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Bueno… los muchachos saben lo que sucede entre tú y yo. Por algo querían conocerte. No necesariamente porque quieran enfrentarte en billar o en póker—

Dean le miró con sorpresa; casi queriendo ser incrédulo.

— ¿Lo saben? ¿Saben que somos pareja? —

—Pues… sí. Lo saben hace… tres semanas casi—

— ¿Y saben que somos hermanos? —

—No, eso aún no. Pero tengo la esperanza que te lo preguntarán hoy—

Dean sólo bajó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Y quieres que diga que somos hermanos? —

—Por supuesto, es lo mismo. Claro, van a estar algo perdidos por un par de semanas, pero confío en que lo acepten—

###

Por mientras, Dean se había llevado bien con los compañeros de Sam. Todos agradables, y ninguno con intenciones notables de robarle a su hermanito. Todos se veían muy felices con la idea de que "Sammy" hubiera encontrado a alguien.

—… Comenzamos a decirle Sammy apenas llegó, si te das cuenta él es el menor de todo este grupo—

"Por varios años" pensó Dean, mirándole.

Sam estaba al lado de una parrilla, conversando junto a uno de sus compañeros. Contando al Winchester menor, el grupo de abogados presentes en aquella casa eran 6 personas. Dos estaban junto a la parrilla, así que los otros cuatro estaban acompañando a Dean en la mesa.

—Y dime… ¿cómo se conocieron? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Y cuando—agregó otro.

—Bueno, ambas preguntas son fáciles de responder. Nos conocimos… hace 27 años… cuando salió de mi mamá…—

Los cuatro sujetos le miraron con bastante ironía; luego rieron.

—Ya, en serio—ironizó uno.

—No, es en serio. Somos hermanos. Me dijo que no les había contado nada, creo que ya es raro ver homosexuales, mucho más raro es ver a dos hermanos homosexuales—

Los cuatro compañeros del menor, que estaban con los brazos sobre la mesa, se deslizaron lentamente hasta sentarse correctamente en las sillas.

—Sí, también dijo que les impresionaría—

—Mira, fuera de eso…—comentó el que Dean había identificado como el más abierto de mente y más joven, después de su Sammy— ¿Qué dicen tus padres? ¿Sus… padres? —

—Pues… en este ámbito, sólo en éste ámbito… afortunadamente, ambos están muertos. Así que no tenemos a nadie que nos diga que lo que hacemos es inmoral—

—Mm. Claro. Y… ¿hace cuánto se dieron cuenta? —

Mientras probaba algo que se había quemado un poco, Sam volteó la mirada y vio a su hermano explicando algunas cosas a sus compañeros, que ¡joder que se veían interesados en el tema! Y mientras Dean explicaba a 4 personas, él tenía que explicarle a su compañero "cocinero" lo mismo que su hermano.

###

—Creí que sería más difícil hacerles comprender, pero es verdad que tus compañeros tienen una mente bastante abierta—comentaba Dean.

—Algo, se han acostumbrado. Tratamos con cosas difíciles, cada uno tiene la mente diferente. Pero han sabido tolerar lo nuestro, lo que aprecio bastante de su parte. Parece que te agradaron—

—Si, son buenos sujetos y ninguno tiene algún interés en tratar de seducirte o robarte, así que sí—Sam se sonrió; se acercó a él y le besó con ternura.

— ¿Creíste alguna vez que esto sería tan fácil? —Dean tardó en contestar. Ambos estaban apoyados en un barandal, esperando a que la mesa terminara de arreglarse y a que el dueño de casa (junto a su esposa) llegara con las fichas.

—La verdad, no. Y dudo que lo sea. Pero mientras no me dejes…—Dean se abrazó a él y se acurrucó contra su pecho, suspirando. Sin que se diera cuenta, dos de los compañeros de trabajo del menor le miraban con una sonrisa por unos segundos, sólo para voltear nuevamente y terminar de repartir las fichas sobre la mesa.

###

Volvían a casa; era tarde y Dean iba de copiloto durmiendo, cubierto con la chaqueta de Sam. Al menos, el mayor había vuelto más tranquilo que cuando salió y había vuelto con unos cuantos dólares extras en el bolsillo.

Llegó a casa, estacionó el Dodge y despertó a Dean para subir las escaleras e irse a la cama. Dean fue el primero en llegar arriba y podía sentir a su hermano asegurando puertas y cerrando cortinas. Al llegar, vio a Castiel sentado sobre la cama, que le miraba con una débil sonrisa.

—Espero te haya ido bien—susurró—Sólo vine a ver que estuvieras bien… pero si me necesitas, estaré en el cuarto de al lado—el ángel desapareció y dejó que Dean se dejara caer sobre la cama, gimiendo frustrado como diciéndose así mismo "debo terminar pronto con esto".

Veía a Sam dormir. Ya llevaba una hora sin poder dormir y le molestaba. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Sam abrió los ojos y le observó. Apenas Dean se puso de pie y avanzó por la habitación, cerró los ojos y le siguió con el oído. Sintió que abría la puerta y que salía, suspirando. Sam suspiró también y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te duerma, vedad? —pregunto Castiel.

Dean le miró con seriedad; el ángel estaba sentado en el sofá, mirándole como un cachorrito, con una leve sonrisa. El cazador sólo avanzó hacia él y se acurrucó en sus brazos, como buscando calor.

— ¿No que estarías en la habitación de huéspedes? —

—Si… lo digo, pero no soporto mucho. Me paso la noche en el pasillo—

— ¿Cómo en el pasillo? —

—En la puerta de tu cuarto. Mirándote. Te fue bien con los amigos de Sam, ¿verdad? —

Dean asintió, casi desganado.

—Necesito saber qué es lo correcto, Cass. No puedo seguir viendo a Sam si te tengo—

— ¿Qué significa eso? —

No sabía que responder; el solo hecho de pensar… de imaginar en cómo le diría Sam que tenían que terminar le rompía el corazón.

—Dean, escucha. Si pude… convencer a tantos ángeles para que sacaran a Sam de la jaula… supongo que… también puedo hacer que olvides algo—

— ¿Y qué me harías olvidar? —preguntó.

Castiel no quiso responder; al menos, no hasta que Dean levantara la mirada y pudiera ver sus ojos.

—Puedo hacer que te olvides de mí, Dean—

El cazador se quedó en silencio mirándole; sorprendido, por lo que Cass estaba dispuesto a hacer. Conmocionado, porque de verdad que no quería olvidarlo.

—He visto lo feliz que te hace Sam. Te he escuchado en sueños decir que lo amas. Ambos sabemos que dices verdades cuando duermes, ¿no? Y… creo que en tu vida todo estaría mejor sin mi—

— ¡Noo! —Dean se puso de pie de golpe y se detuvo frente a él—No se te ocurra hacer ni decir eso, ¡¿cómo puedes decir que todo estaría mejor sin ti? No, no puedes pensar eso—

—Lo he visto. Y así dejas de torturarte a ti mismo con la idea de que tienes que elegir. No quiero que sufras. No quiero que elijas. Soy tu ángel guardián, Dean, es mi deber evitarte esto—

— ¿No has pensado qué demonios pasaría si tú no estás en mi vida? No, no permitiré que desaparezcas. Castiel, yo te amo, comprende eso. Te prometí que no te dejaría. Jamás. Y no lo voy a hacer—

—Cuando prometiste eso… no tenías a Sam al lado—

Dean se quedó en silencio.

—Dean, hablo en serio. Me duele, de verdad que me duele tener que dejarte. Pero puedo lograr que te olvides de mí para siempre. Vivirías feliz con Sam, yo jamás hubiera existido—

—No—susurró Dean, abrazándose a él con fuerza—Comprende que no te quiero lejos de mi vida—


	9. The Archangel Raphael

**Un jueves. Voy a disculparme primero que todo, no pude subir el jueves por serios problemas técnicos que enfrenté en Fanfiction ésta semana, lo siento. Perdonen de verdad, pero responsabilizo de todo a Fanfiction, jejeje, y ahpra viene el capi The archangel Raphael (que viene con un poquito de violencia contra nuestro Deannie) Gracias por leerme, ahora si. **

**y para enmendarme... aunque insisto en que el error fue de Fanfiction y que curioso que recien hoy se hubiera arreglado... voy a subir os capis seguidos. Lo iento mucho, mucho. Nome golpeen, por favor. :(**

**KallemParms: **:( que lástima que estés molesta. Sabemos que Cass puede ser ingenuo, pero es lo que lo hace adorable al fin y al cabo, no? Y lo de favorecer a Sam, si eso es cierto. Jejeje, y que gracioso lo de las "eses fecales". Jajaja. Y gracias por lo del spot, creí que a nadie le gustaría, :p. Créeme huele bien el excite, me gusta. Y no te preocupes, verás luego lo de la memoria.

**Ariam18: **Como siempre, gracias por postearme y leerme, y espero seguir con el ritmo, jajaja. Nos vemos el próximo jueves ;D

**Javoss18:**Jajaja debo decir que me emociono tu post. No por lo largo, (aunque gracias de todos modos por eso) sino porque lo encontré bastante emotivo. Y te apoyo en lo del apoyo a sam. Y tbn en lo de cass, nadie comprende lo muxo que ama a dean, D: , pero no te preocupes, ya verás como terminan las cositas entre Cassie y Deannie, y te apoyo, de vez en cuando soy sádica tbn, jejeje. Y agradezco mucho cuanto te gusta mi fanfic, un abrazo grandoteee

**Diana Winchis: **jejeje, Sorry, pero de un principio quería mucho drama, creo que lo he logrado. Y todos sabemos que Cass es capaz de dar mucho amor tbn, y un pequeño spoiler, descuida, nadie olvidará a nadie, jejeje. Y lamento el retraso, jejeje. Abrazos miles :p

**Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari: **jejeje. todos con la compasion por Cassie, pero yo tbn, asi que mejor no hablo. y concuerdo en lo que es capaz de perder a los dos. jejeje. Gracias por leerme, nos veremos el jueves :)

**IX.- The ****Archangel**** Raphael.**

Dean por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño; Castiel le había seguido y le había dormido estado en cama. Una especie de sueño forzado. Apenas se metió en la cama, instintivamente, Sam se acercó más a él y le abrazó por la cintura. Castiel sólo suspiró y volteó.

###

— ¿Estás más tranquilo? —

Castiel no quiso voltear; pero asintió.

—Aún sigo algo molesto por tu arrebato de ira el otro día ¿No vas a decir nada? —

— ¿Esperas una disculpa? —

Gabriel le miraba con seriedad.

—No una disculpa, Castiel. No me interesa una disculpa. Supongo que estás arrepentido por lo que hiciste. Estoy más interesado en que comprendas que lo que hago lo hago por tu bien—

Tiernamente, inofensivamente, y a sorpresa de Gabriel, Castiel se volteó y se abrazó a su hermano. Le hacía tanta falta sentir que de verdad alguien quería ayudarle a sobrepasar aquella pena. Gabriel, aún algo extrañado, sólo le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de él, intentando ser mejor "hermano mayor" de lo que se supone que es. A los pocos segundos, sintió que Castiel le abrazaba más fuerte y que comenzaba a llorar.

Gabriel sólo se extrañó más.

— ¿Cassie? —preguntó Gabriel, bajando la cabeza, intentando verle a la cara ¿Cassie, qué te pasa? —

Sólo sintió que le apretaban más fuerte; Gabriel sólo suspiró y se sentó en el escalón de la terraza, acomodando la cabeza de su hermano en el regazo y acariciándole el cabello con ternura, aunque aún bastante extrañado.

—Cassie, ya calma. Yo te voy a ayudar, para eso bajé. Dime, confía en mí ¿Por qué estás llorando? —

Gabriel podía ser un burlón y un hablador y un payaso y un desgraciado la mayoría del tiempo, pero si algo no toleraba y le hacía ponerse sensible, era ver a su hermanito Cassie así de triste.

— ¿Dean, verdad? —

Castiel asintió, aún con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano, pero ya más calmado y sólo respirando algo agitado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—No soporto esta clase de vida, Gabriel. No me gusta. Quiero a Dean. Lo amo. No puedo vivir sin él, cada segundo que estoy sin verlo… me duele el corazón cada vez que no lo veo, mi cuerpo siente frío… ese frío sólo se va cuando me abraza—

El arcángel suspiró.

—No voy a decir te lo dije. No, no. Pero… ¿te gustaría regresar a la vida… como era antes? O sea… ¿Sin Sam? ¿Tener a Dean sólo para ti?—

Castiel se tardó en contestar.

—Dean ama a Sam. No soporto la situación en la que estoy… pero tampoco soportaría ver a Dean deprimido nuevamente—

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —le cuestionó el mayor, aún acariciando su cabello con "paternalismo".

—No lo sé. Gabe… —el ángel se volteó para quedar casi arrodillado a su lado—Ayúdame, Gabe—

Gabriel sólo se detuvo a observarle; Castiel se veía tan vulnerable.

—Necesito saber qué es lo que quieres, Castiel—

###

Dean apagó el televisor; no estaba de ánimo para ver nada y la verdad, la pantalla tampoco le ofrecía mucho. Castiel no se había aparecido en ya una semana, y comenzaba a preocuparse. Castiel pudo haber cambiado de opinión y ya no le quería. O tal vez, estaba en peligro. No tenía necesariamente buenos contactos en Paraíso.

Miró su reloj. Era tarde. Sam ya se había dormido, casi hace una media hora, después de una ducha. Decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire nocturno; comenzaba a extrañarlo. Escribió una nota a Sam, que dejó en la almohada a su lado. Bajó, colocándose una cazadora y sacó su Impala. Al sentir el motor arrancando de la casa por la calle en U, Sam abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de prisa, viendo por el ventanal de la habitación principal el Chevrolet negro avanzando a través de las casas. Suspiró, apoyándose en el vidrio frío, y luego volteó. Su mirada se topó con un pequeño papel en la almohada de Dean, y se acercó a tomarlo.

"Estaré en algún bar. No me esperes despierto. Te quiero _**mucho**_. Dean W."

Sam se dejó caer sobre la cama, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

No pudo volver a dormir y se quedó sentado frente a la mesa esperando por cualquier cosa. Miraba con desesperación cómo avanzaban los segundos y los minutos y unas cuantas horas en el reloj.

Sólo suspiró.

###

Dean salió bastante poco rato de un bar. Había llegado, se había tomado un par de botellitas de cerveza y luego al demonio. No había sentido ni siquiera media hora, pero sabía que había sido, aunque sea, un poco más. No sabía si estaba ebrio. Pero de todos modos decidió no asustar más a Sam y volver a casa.

Había dado pocos pasos. La verdad, salir del bar y caminar hasta la esquina cuando sintió que alguien le seguía, así que comenzó a caminar más de prisa.

Dean volteó la mirada hacia atrás, con rapidez. Sabía que alguien le seguía y sabía que no era alguien normal.

—Ahm… Cass... —susurró—que me vinieras a buscar y me ayudaras a llegar a otro lugar sería ideal—

Nada. Sólo sentía los pasos que iban tras él con susto. La situación comenzaba a sobrepasarle. Acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, comenzando a avanzar más rápido, pero igual quien le seguía. Aún no alcanzaba a ver su Impala.

—Dean, si te están siguiendo, no les importará si estás con o sin Impala—se reclamó así mismo. Aún no estaba seguro de si iba o no iba tras él, pero de todos modos, prefería que no lo estuviera; sabía que si le atacaban no tendría la capacidad para defenderse siquiera, ya que las únicas _sobrenaturalidades_ con las que se había topado de hace como diez meses, habían sido Castiel y Gabriel, y ellos no contaban mucho, pues no representaban una amenaza para el Winchester. Cualquier vampiro débil sería capaz de hacerle pedazo en un par de movimientos.

Decidió ver si su ingenio era superior a su fuerza corporal. Comenzó a correr y se escondió entre los pasillos que dejaban las grandes estructuras y los containers. Se apoyó en el suelo y se escondió bajo madera y algunos materiales de construcción. Podía ver los pies de quien le perseguía. Le vio dudar y moverse, buscándole. Desde el suelo, pudo ver su Chevrolet 67 esperando por él, pero decidió no moverse y aguardar a que su perseguidor estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Miró su reloj iluminado. Ya era bastante tarde, eran cerca de las 02:00. Sam debería de estar bastante preocupado.

Casualmente, y exactamente, 12 segundos después, el celular que cargaba en un bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta comenzó a vibrar y a sonar. Desesperado, Dean lo tomó y colgó, viendo que había sido Sam quien había llamado, y los pies frente a él, nuevamente, dudando.

Hasta que se movieron varios metros lejos de él. Dean suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza. Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Antes de que sonara, contestó.

—Sam, no es buen momento ahora, te llamo apenas pueda—"gritó susurrando".

— _¿Qué demonios sucede, Dean? _—

—De verdad, Sammy, ahora no…—

La madera que le cubría se redujo a pedazos sobre él, sintió un golpe en el vientre y el pecho y su cuerpo se estrelló con una pared, cayendo adolorido al suelo. Al reaccionar, Dean encontró frente a él a Raphael, que le miraba bastante serio.

Sam, en cambio, seguía llamándole a través del celular, sin obtener resultados. Al no tener respuesta, se cambió de ropa apresurado, tomó las llaves de su Dodge y salió con prisa de la casa, cubriéndose con la primera chaqueta que encontró.

Por mientras, al arcángel había logrado acorralar a Dean contra la pared. Dean sólo aguardaba. Sabía que tendría que pelear, pero no se esperaba que su enemigo fuera un arcángel. Sólo Castiel era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con él, tan sólo con un índice.

— ¿Dónde está Castiel? —preguntó.

Dean se negó rotundamente a responder. Recibió, como respuesta, algunos golpes en el rostro y en el vientre, que le dejaron afirmándose de la pared. El arcángel volvió a preguntar, pero Dean volvió a negarse a responder.

—Puedes golpearme lo que quieras, pero no te diré dónde está Castiel—

Raphael le miró con rabia; pero Dean tampoco había ganado la batalla. El arcángel comenzó a golpearle hasta dejarle tendido sobre el suelo, sangrando por la boca y con el brazo y el pecho bastante adoloridos. Al verse solo, Dean se contrajo de dolor y gimió.

Pasaron varios minutos; cerca de media hora. El Dodge acababa de llegar y frenaba de golpe. La puerta delantera se abría y Sam saltaba el capó para ir a verle. Le sentía con bastante dificultad para respirar. Dean sólo sintió que los brazos de su hermano pasaban por su cuerpo y que le levantaban, sólo para dejarle sobre una superficie más blanda y más suave.

Luego, ya no estaba consciente.

###

Sam caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de la sala de espera en el hospital. Dean acababa de entrar, en una camilla y con un respirador artificial, rodeado de médicos y enfermeros. Sacó su celular y encontró a Castiel entre sus contactos. Debería de saberlo. Por mucho que no fuera bueno estar juntos, el ángel amaba a Dean tanto como él.

Se levantó y se sirvió un café de la máquina, y llamó. Pero no fue el ángel quien le contestó, sino su grabadora.

—Cass… ahm… te tengo noticias. Malas. Algo… algo acaba de pasarle a Dean. Algo malo…—

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Dean? —

Sam se volteó y efectivamente, tras él estaba Castiel, luciendo bastante preocupado. Sam sólo suspiró.

—Algo… o alguien, atacó a Dean hace poco. Acaba de entrar a Urgencias. Está bastante grave—

— ¿Necesitas que haga algo? —preguntó, con la voz bastante baja.

—Pues… sólo te llamé para avisarte. Supuse que debías saber. Pero… si pudieras entrar a la sala, claro, sin que te vean los doctores… y ayudar a Dean con todo esto, ya sabes… con tu cosa de ángel…—

Castiel asintió y desapareció; Sam tomó el café y se sentó a beberlo. Con Castiel adentro, estaba más tranquilo. De todos modos, sabía que el ángel había reaccionado mal. No sabía exactamente cuál debería de haber sido su reacción original, pero de todos modos, sabía que había reaccionado algo diferente.

Castiel, por mientras, avanzaba. Veía médicos y enfermeros rodeando a Dean, que estaba tendido sobre una camilla algo ensangrentada, con algo lleno de manguerillas dándole aire. El tan profundo sentimiento de dolor que tenía se intensificaba más a medida que avanzaba a él y le veía por completo, totalmente entregado a cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer los médicos, totalmente inconsciente y respirando gracias a una máquina. Llegó a su lado y acarició su cabello y su rostro, con una ternura preocupada y asustada. El ángel tenía miedo. De no volver a ver a Dean más. Una lágrima se deslizó desde la comisura de sus ojos y por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y dejó sus manos sobre su pecho. Pudo oír su corazón. Tan lento y débil. Su respiración, sólo provocada por una máquina a menos de un metro de él. Dejó un "apoyo" para que Dean tuviera algo más de resistencia. Más no podía hacer. Los médicos trabajaban con afán en su cuerpo. Se acercó a darle un tierno y sensible beso en la frente, pero se detuvo allí y apoyó la cabeza, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran;  
—No me dejes Dean Winchester, por favor, no me abandones. Mi vida no tendría sentido si tú no estás en ella—susurró.

Castiel se incorporó y abandonó la sala de urgencias, con el corazón castañeando en su mano.

— ¿Y? —se levantó Sam, acercándose al ángel— ¿Cómo está Dean? —

—Lo están tratando. Lo único que pude hacer… es darle resistencia para que acabe la intervención. Está en buenas manos—Castiel suspiró y dobló en la esquina del hospital. Sam le siguió, pero el ángel ya no estaba.

Sam suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento, arrojando el vaso de plumavit al basurero, con increíble puntería. Definitivamente, la noticia había choqueado al ángel. Claro, igual que a él. Aquel incidente perjudicaría la calidad de vida de Dean por, a lo menos, 1 mes. Y eso ensombrecía al menos de los Winchester, pero Castiel ocultaba algo.

Bastante tiempo después, ambas puertas de urgencias se abrieron y salieron un par de médicos y un par de enfermeros, llevando a Dean en la camilla. Seguía inconsciente, respirando por el respirador artificial, y con un paquete de sangre colgando a su lado. Sam se puso de pie y se acercó a la camilla, a susurrarle algunas cosas, hasta que el médico a cargo del cazador se le acercó y le alejó.

—Hemos terminado con la intervención a su hermano y…—no se había dado cuenta, pero había un sujeto al lado de Sam, que vestía un largo gabán beige— ¿Y usted es…?—

—Él es… hermano nuestro. Es el mayor—

—Muy bien. Como le decía… la intervención a su hermano ha sido finalizada y pudimos concluir con buenas noticias. Está estable y sólo tiene que terminar una transfusión de sangre, que se le pasen los sedantes y ver como se encuentra, pero en lo regular, está bien. La parte negativa de su estado… es que se rompió el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, tres de las costillas, que una de ellas estuvo bastante cerca de perforar el pulmón. Es probable que enfrente algunas irregularidades en la respiración, ante lo cual sería correcto traerlo al hospital. Tuvo una hemorragia, que ha sido controlada del todo. Eso sería todo. De todos modos, y dependiendo del tiempo en que se le dé de alta, tendrá que estar con algunos analgésicos contra el dolor ¿ustedes están a cargo de él, verdad? —

Asintieron.

—Bien. Todo está bien, entonces. Van a llevarlo a una sala privada para internarlo como mínimo una semana, pero estará bien—el médico, de alrededor de unos 60 años casi, luciendo una pulcra capa blanca, les sonrió bastante paternalmente y estrechó la mano de Sam, quien sonrió algo nervioso.

— ¿Podremos ir a verle? —

—Cuando las enfermeras hayan acabado de prepararlo. En todo caso, está con la anestesia, no despertará como en algo más de una hora—Sam sólo miró a Castiel y asintió. El ángel le imitó.

Cuando el médico se fue, tomando un camino cercano, Sam se volteó y enfrentó a Castiel.

—Ven… te invito un café—

—Sabes que no bebo ni ingiero alimento—

—En primer lugar, nadie mencionó nada de alimentarte. Necesito hablar con tigo. Algo te sucede y me provoca saber qué demonios es—

Suponiendo que no podría zafarse de Sam por algún tiempo, decidió enfrentar las preguntas y beber el café que le invitaban.

###

Castiel miraba el vaso blanco con bastante melancolía; no se atrevía a beber el contenido. Sam, sentado frente a él, le miraba fijamente.

—Anda, sé que escondes algún tipo de resentimiento ahí dentro. Escúpelo, ¿qué pasa? —

Castiel suspiró y levantó la mirada.

—Yo oí a Dean. Me estaba llamando. Me pidió ayuda para escapar de algo—

— ¿Y no fuiste? —

Para cómo se sentía el ángel, el Winchester sonaba bastante calmado.

—No. No lo hice. Lo oí pedir ayuda y no lo ayudé. Y ahora… Dean está así por mi culpa…—Castiel dejó caer la cabeza sobre ambas manos, como ocultando sus lágrimas de vergüenza y de dolor.

—Hey… todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando, pero… de todos modos, ¿por qué no fuiste? No importa que estés en una guerra, siempre vienes, aunque sea para alguna petición estúpida nuestra—

—Estaba molesto. Estaba celoso. Se supone que… el día anterior, tú estuviste el día con él. Como…—ahí se detuvo. Sam "no sabía" que Dean y él se juntaban cuando Sam se iba. No podía decirlo tampoco.

— ¿Qué…?—

—No soporto verlo tan feliz. Y de todos modos… me gustaría tener algún tiempo con él—

—Entonces no sabes. Bien. Cass, una cosa. No nací ayer. Y cosa dos, tú, por el amor de Dios, no puedes mentir. Y no sabes cómo, tampoco. Recuérdame enseñarte. Pero… yo sé que cuando yo me voy a trabajar, tú bajas a ver a Dean. Y sé que él te recibe bien. Y me parece perfecto. Mi solución, en un comienzo, era ser los tres juntos. Una "relación abierta". Dudo que estés abierto a la poligamia, pero esto podría ser cada vez más y más nuevo para ti ¿Por qué crees que yo voy tanto a fiestas con mis compañeros y toda la cosa? No creas que salgo todas las noches. De vez en cuando me invitan. Pero nos juntamos, o me quedo en alguna plaza esperando un par de horas más para que tú y Dean se desahoguen. Por eso te llamé. Porque lo amas tanto como yo y mereces estar cerca de él tanto como yo. No te quiero como rival, Cass. Sé que no (¬¬) —murmuró—Pero… claramente podríamos dividir a Dean, ¿mejor? —

Castiel le miraba seriamente. Luego sonrió y la desvaneció nuevamente.

—Anda, bébete ese café y vamos a ver a Dean—sonrió Sam.

###

—Por cierto…—murmuró Sam, subiendo las escaleras—Dean no puede saber que yo sé lo que ustedes. Que sea un secretito por un tiempo, ¿vale? —

Castiel asintió y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Dean seguía recostado en cama, inconsciente aún, con la cabeza ladeada mirando hacia la pared, con el respirador conectado a la boca. Allí, quedaba aún una enfermera, que acomodaba las cosas a su lado. Al sentir la puerta y los pasos, se volteó y recibió a los desconocidos.

— ¿Son parientes de él? —

—Sí, ambos… somos los hermanos—

—Perfecto—sonrió—Voy a ser la enfermera de Dean mientras esté aquí. Sam—estiró la mano.

"El" Sam ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Yo también soy Sam. Él es Cass—sólo levantó la mano y avanzó hasta ver de frente a Dean— Ahm… queríamos saber, ¿cómo está Dean? —

—Ya que están aquí, más cómodo, ¿planea quedarse algún tiempo o deben salir luego? —

—Yo puedo quedarme todo el día—comentó el ángel.

—Yo también—comentó Sam.

—Pues… voy a necesitar que me llamen cuando la sangre baje. A poner algo de suero, ¿podrán encontrarme? —

Ambos se miraron, dudando.

—Entonces aprieten eso y listo—sonrió y salió.

Castiel se quedó de pie al lado de la cama de Dean, mirándole en silencio. Sam se había dejado caer en el sofá al lado.

— ¿Te sientes menos culpable? —

—Necesito saber quién le atacó—

— ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser? —preguntó el menor.

—No. Aún no. Podría… pero no quiero salir ahora. Esperaré para averiguar… y saldré a buscarlo cuando se encuentre mejor. Además… necesito saber qué quería de Dean—rugió.

Sam se había dormido hace unos pocos minutos cuando Dean movió la cabeza y reaccionó. Hace bastante que había subido la enfermera y había cambiado la sangre por algo de suero. Apenas Dean abrió los ojos, vio al ángel frente a él, mirándole con preocupación.

— ¿Cass? —Sonrió—Hey, ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —

—Sam me llamó hace unas cuatro horas. Me dijo que te había sucedido algo malo—Castiel bajó la mirada y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo cuidadosa y suavemente. Dean se quedó algo extrañado, pero de todos modos respondió a su abrazo rodeándole, aunque con el brazo que no tenía una aguja clavada y que llevaba una manguerilla.

Fue recién allí cuando vio a Sam durmiendo en un sofá a su lado, cubierto con el gabán.

—Cassie…—susurró Dean, aún dejándose abrazar por el ángel—Tú… tú no bajaste—

Se separó de él inmediatamente y Dean volvió a recostarse en la camilla. Castiel parecía dudar; sobre qué decir. Su boca quería decir algo, y sabía exactamente qué palabras, pero su mente le detenía.

—Perdona—fue lo único que pudo formular, colocando casi los mismos ojitos de cachorro que Sam solía poner.

—Pero ¿por qué? —

Castiel bajó la cabeza.

—Estaba celoso. Estaba molesto—volteó y miró a Sam—Ha sido muy difícil para mí lidiar con esta relación, Dean. De verdad… lo lamento. Me siento muy culpable, de verdad que me arrepiento de no haber venido, de haber sabido que pasaría esto habría bajado y te habría llevado a algún lugar seguro…—Castiel tomó aire, se acercó a la camilla y tomó la mano de Dean, con suavidad—Discúlpame, Dean. De verdad. Lo que menos quiero es verte herido, lastimado, sufriendo… y ahora por mi culpa estás atado a una camilla de hospital…—

—Tú no puedes curarme, ¿verdad? —

Castiel negó suavemente.

—No tengo nada en contra tuya, Castiel. Te amo. Esto… fue sólo nada. Haz bajado tantas veces, abandonando tu propia guerra y sólo para que nosotros te hagamos peticiones estúpidas…—

Castiel se sonrió y se acercó a besarle tiernamente en la frente.

—Dean… necesito saber… ¿quién te hizo esto? —gimió Castiel, acariciando su cabello.

Este sólo le miró.

—Raphael—suspiró.

El gesto del ángel pareció cambiar; cada vez más serio, incluso molesto.

—Te juro que voy a matarlo, de paso acabo con esta estúpida guerra—se quejó.

Se dio media vuelta para mancharse, pero Dean sacó el brazo bajo las frazadas y le detuvo.

—No vayas—gimió.

Castiel se detuvo a dudar un momento. Se sentía tan culpable, tan atacado con lo sucedido; necesitaba hacer algo y ese algo era vengarse del Arcángel que le había hecho tanto daño a Dean.

—Te quiere a ti. No a mí. Si me hizo daño fue por cubrirte. No vayas, eso es lo que él quiere ¿Dejarás que mi "sacrificio"… sea en vano? —

Castiel se detuvo. De verdad quería vengarse, pero lo que Dean decía era verdad. Si iba, caería seguro y se vería envuelto en una confrontación de la que no podría salir.

_**Bueno, gracias a todas por leerme… cuídense mucho! Y nos veremos el próximo jueves, no se olviden, hoy dan Supernatural! **__**Come on, SPN´ers, we can do it! "We have a dream".**_


	10. The Angels revenge

**X. – The Angel´s Revenge. **

**bueno, aqui mi disculpa, jejeje. ****disfruten. y espero jamas se vuelva a repetir este problema... :)****  
**

Dean negó.

—Por favor, Cassie, no vayas—suplicó Dean—Hazme caso. Por favor, obedéceme. Juro que será la única vez que te presione a hacer algo, pero hazlo esta vez. Si vas a pelear contra Gabriel, te matará. Tiene secuaces, Castiel. Sólo quiere matarte—

Castiel le miraba dudando.

—Cass, quédate con migo. Por favor, no me dejes solo ahora—

Sam pareció moverse en el sofá. Un escalofrío pareció estremecer su cuerpo, e instintivamente cubrió su cuerpo con la gabardina del ángel; se volteó y siguió durmiendo.

—Prométeme que no saldrás a buscarlo—susurró Dean.

Castiel volvió a dudar; pero ésta vez asintió y besó a Dean en la frente.

—Y por favor, Deannie… no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma—susurró.

###

A Dean le dieron de alta dos semanas después. Sam pudo quedarse la mayoría de las noches, pero las otras, Castiel se quedaba vigilándole. Como el ángel no podía curar huesos rotos, Dean tendría que sanar "naturalmente" sus huesos rotos. Así que salió del hospital afirmándose de Castiel y cargando su brazo en una muleta y con Sam vigilándole. Lograron sentarle en el asiento de copiloto del Dodge y Castiel se tendió, ocupando todo el asiento trasero, suspirando.

—Dime que el Impala está en casa—

—Sí, lo llevé hace dos semanas, Dean. Está sano y salvo en casa—

Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de color, Sam se acercó a Dean y le besó tiernamente en el rostro.

—Pedí una semana en el trabajo, así que estaré con tigo—

Dean se sonrió y volvió a voltear la cabeza, mirando hacia el frente. Se fijó en el espejo retrovisor de su asiento y vio a Castiel sentado en los asientos de atrás, de brazos cruzados y de ojos cerrados, respirando bastante tranquilo. Sólo en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Castiel descansaba en los asientos traseros, Sam conducía el auto. Ambos estaban juntos y lo habían estado dos semanas y parecían llevarse bastante bien. Tal vez, lo que decía Sam acerca de convertir su relación en una relación de tres personas podría ser verdad.

Decidió hablarlo con él aquella noche.

"Aquella noche". Se detuvo a pensar ¿Cómo estarían aquella noche? Deseaba dormir con ambos, pero de seguro ambos se negarían.

Se ahorró la pregunta; al llegar, se fue de inmediato a la cama, se durmió casi de inmediato con Kansas sonando en sus oídos. Cuando despertó, no tenía los audífonos cerca y dormía de lado. Sam dormía tras él, abrazándole por la cintura. Y Castiel dormía frente a él, bastante acurrucado, tomando una parte de su cintura. No sabía si se habían puesto de acuerdo, no sabía si Castiel habría llegado de pronto o Sam, tal vez. Pero se sentía bien. Bastante. Suspiró y se acurrucó más a Castiel, y sintió que su hermano se movía y se abrazaba más a él.

Su relación podría ser así. Era perfecta. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a Cassie y acariciando la mano de Sam, que seguía durmiendo y parecía no sentirle. Sobre la mesita de noche, aparte de la lámpara, estaba su celular con los audífonos y varias cajas de pastillas. No recordaba haber tomado pastillas.

Volvió a dormirse. Cuando despertó, sólo Sam le abrazaba. Frente a él, estaba el espacio que Castiel había ocupado aquella noche, pero ya no estaba. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Decidió incorporarse un poco y terminó despertando a Sam, quien se incorporó y se puso de pie, moviéndose al baño a ducharse.

—Sammy… ¿Cuándo viniste a la cama… estaba sólo yo, cierto? —

—No. Castiel estaba durmiendo también. Se veía cansado. Se sintió bien, ¿verdad? —le decía Sam, desde la ducha.

Se sintió ruborizar. No quería aceptarlo, pero sí. Dormir con ambos se había sentido tan bien. Todo su sufrimiento había desaparecido. Se sentía pleno, se sentía feliz.

—Te propuse la idea de vivir juntos, Dean. Y de traer a Cassie a la relación, pero no querías aceptarlo—murmuró el menor, ya vistiéndose, después de un buen rato de silencio entre ambos.

— ¿Ya es tarde? —

Sam se sonrió, se acercó a Dean y le besó en la frente.

—Nunca es tarde. Estoy dispuesto a que traigas a Castiel a la relación. Me sentiría más tranquilo. Así no tendría que "aceptar todas las invitaciones de mis colegas" —rió Sam.

El mayor se sonrojó.

— ¡Noooo! ¿Sabías? —

—Siempre lo supe—

— ¿Cómo? —

—Jamás los vi—murmuró Sam—Pero lo presentía. Anda. Ofrécele la idea. Dile que yo estoy dispuesto a que estemos juntos. Sería mejor así, ¿no crees? Podríamos dormir juntitos. Te gustó como dormimos anoche, ¿verdad? —

Dean se sonrió.

—Cuando lo vea le propondré aquello

—Ah, cierto—murmuró el menor—Como a las siete de la mañana, vino Gabriel y se llevó a Cassie—

— ¿Qué le dijo? —

—Algo de Raphael—

Dean quiso levantarse; se había movido, pero de inmediato le había paralizado un violento dolor que le impidió moverse y le dejó gimiendo. Furioso por no poder hacer nada, tomó la almohada frente a él y la arrojó al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose frustrado.

—Fue a pelear con él—se quejó—Va a matarlo—

— ¿Cómo sabes que Castiel va a pelear solo? No creo que Gabriel lo deje ir sin nadie, de seguro tiene a varios ángeles que le apoyen en esta guerra—le calmó Sam.

—Claro, Castiel tiene ángeles que lo apoyan, pero ¿no te has dado cuenta que Raphael también? Cada ángel con cada ángel, me prometió que no iría a enfrentarlo—

Sam suspiró y se sentó a su lado, con una toalla sobre la cabeza.

—Dean, quiero que te calmes. Estoy seguro de que Castiel estará bien. Ambos sabemos que es fuerte. Aparte… ponte a pensar, debe tener algo para atacar a Raphael, ¿no? Ambos tienen seguidores que vayan a luchar una batalla por ellos, no tienes que preocuparte por Castiel—

Dean suspiró, aún con un rostro entristecido y se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Sam, como pidiendo que le confortaran por un tiempo.

A los pocos minutos, Sam decidió incorporarse y abrazó a Dean, como obligándole nuevamente a recostarse sobre la cama y dejar que le cubrieran con las frazadas y el plumón azul a rallas.

—Hey… ya que estoy aquí con licencia sólo para cuidarte y mimarte… ¿Qué te gustaría comer? —

—Cualquier cosa—suspiró Dean, volteándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sam y ocultando su rostro con las frazadas.

—Anda, Deannie…—se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda—Sé que quieres algo rico, sólo pídelo—

El mayor volvió a suspirar y sólo se abrazó a Sam, escondiendo la cabeza entre su pecho y sus brazos.

—Sólo quiero que hoy te quedes con migo y no me dejes—

###

Sam había conseguido al rato que Dean se calmara y había bajado hacia la cocina para prepararle algo que pudiera comer. Estaba tendido en cama, pero más relajado. Sam tenía que tener en cuenta, también, que no estando Castiel disponible, Dean tendría que estar en su habitación, sin poder moverse mucho. Una pierna rota le impedía bajar las escaleras con normalidad y, en sí, seguridad, y un brazo roto también le impedían afirmarse de algo. El único lugar al que podría moverse sería a la otra habitación o a la terraza, y ni siquiera podría ir con normalidad al baño, así que le oía quejarse de su desdicha desde la cama.

Revolvía con más tranquilidad una sopa de la cual, de vez en cuando, salían a flote unos cuántos huevos, cuando escuchó desde arriba el quejido de Dean, maldiciendo su estado de inválido total que le mantenían en la cama. Sam sólo se sonrió, tapó la olla y subió por las escaleras, trotando.

— ¿Qué es lo que molesta tanto de estar en este estado? Piénsalo, todos te miman, no haces nada… ¿qué tiene de malo? Es flojear todo el día—

Dean le miraba seriamente.

— ¿Y dices que debo aprovechar un estado de flojera total? —reclamó.

—Pues… no necesariamente. Pero…—Sam de verdad no sabía qué decir para que Dean se sintiera mejor— ¿Qué te tiene así? —

—El saber que no puedo hacer nada ni en la casa, ni para ayudar a Castiel—

—Aunque todos tus huesos estuvieran sanos no habría nada que pudieras hacer por él. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está. Pero quédate tranquilo, Gabriel está con él, tiene una legión de ángeles que le siguen… sólo necesito que te quedes tranquilo—

Dean suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza cansada sobre la almohada.

—En serio, Sam, no soporto esto—resopló.

Sam no sabía qué hacer; su corazón se quebraba cada vez que Dean sufría o se veía confundido o torturado por algo, pero no sabía qué hacer.

—Dean, dime que te vas a calmar—

Volteó la cabeza y miró los tiernos ojitos suplicantes de su Sammy. Sonrió.

—Trataré—

No pasó mucho para que Dean volviera a molestar —indirectamente— a Sam con sus constantes quejas sobre el estado de sus huesos. Sam estaba en el primer piso, un poco más relajado, pero sintió algo golpeando contra el techo, o mejor dicho, el suelo del segundo piso. Se volteó y subió corriendo, sólo para encontrar a Dean intentando ponerse de pie, afirmándose con un brazo bueno de la cama.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo se te ocurre, Dean?—se quejó—Pudiste dañarte—Ayudó a ponerle de pie y le recostó en su cama, cubriéndole nuevamente con las frazadas y la colcha.

—Dean, cielos… ¿jamás vas a parar, verdad? — — ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué invoque a Cass o a Gabriel y le pregunten si están bien? —

—No estoy de humor para un discurso, Sam, en serio—

—No es mi intención sermonearte, Dean, pero debes entender, no puedes hacer nada por Castiel más que dejarlo batallar solo, él iba a llegar a vivir este momento pasara lo que pasara—

Dean bajó la mirada; quería hacer algo, lo necesitaba, el propio estado en el que estaba le estresaba a niveles insospechados, y ni siquiera podía hacer algo en casa, pero Sam tenía razón. Castiel tendría que llegar al campo de batalla a enfrentarse a Raphael, se hubiera enamorado de él o no.

Y tal vez era hora de que le dejara batallar tranquilo.

— ¿Si llamaras a Gabriel…?—

—Podríamos molestarlo ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que hacer algo importante y nosotros lo hacemos venir aquí? —

—Sé lo que quieres decir… y sé que estás en la razón total, pero debes comprender que me siento nervioso, me siento inútil—

—Vas a estar así por un tiempo, acostúmbrate—le recordó Sam.

—No vas por ben camino si tratas de hacerme sentir mejor, Sammy—se quejó Dean.

—Hey, no quise ofenderte, pero sabes que tengo razón. No quiero hacerte sentir o un inútil, o cualquier cosa que pienses… pero, velo de ésta forma. A más rápido te cures… o sea… mientras más tiempo pases en camita, dejando que te cuide y que te mime, vas a poder ponerte de pie más rápido—Sam le miró con tanta dulzura que Dean quiso derretirse entre sus manos—Anda… quédate tranquilo en camita por mí—

Oh, cielos. Aquellos malditos ojitos de cachorro pateado, ¿cómo era capaz de hacerle aquello? ¡¿Su propio hermano? Dean suspiró en derrota y se alzó a abrazarse a él, al menos con el brazo que tenía bueno. Sam sólo sonrió, dudando si podía ser otra de esas promesas que ambos sabían Dean no cumpliría, pero decidió confiar.

—Si te quedas tranquilito en cama te cocinaré algo rico, ¿te parece? —

Dean sólo le sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la cama; dudaba que pudiera descansar sabiendo que Castiel estaba en medio de una batalla que le podría costar la vida; tal vez, en ese mismo momento podría estar siendo herido de muerte, rememorando sus últimos tiempos y lamentándose por haber hecho un movimiento en falso frente a Raphael o a cualquiera de sus seguidores.

Sacudió la cabeza; si seguía pensando así, no creía poder soportar mucho los malditos días que se le venían encima con una pierna y un brazo roto.

¡Oh, cielos! Maldecía el momento en el que se le ocurrió salir a pasear de noche, a un bar. Cómo odiaba a los Arcángeles, joder, qué coraje.

No se había ni dado cuenta; cuando Sam subió las escaleras para darle de ese algo rico que, definitivamente, no había cocinado, sino comprado, Dean ya estaba dormido, con la cabeza ladeada, con la mano abierta, semi sosteniendo el control remoto, que por poco se caía de la cama. Se adelantó y apagó la televisión, juntando la puerta y bajando a descansar un poco, a prender su propia tv. Que Dean estuviera dormido le serviría bastante; a ambos. Al menos, él estaría sin preocuparse, al menos por un rato, de que se levantara y se accidentara, y Dean, podría descansar de sus malos presagios y esos malos pensamientos de muerte e inutilidad que le afectaban.

Despertó para la cena. Comió poco. Sam sólo le calentó el par de panqueques que había hecho durante la tarde para matar el aburrimiento que apretaba su cabeza. Luego volvió a dormirse; Sam se quedó un par de horas más en el primer piso, descansando el cuerpo y luego a dormirse.

Castiel había llegado a la casa sin poder ubicarse mucho en el lugar en el que estaba. Sólo veía las paredes ocres y suponía que estaba en la casa que Dean le había ofrecido. Estaba herido. Horrendamente herido. Sangraba por la boca, tenía enormes heridas de espadas atravesando su vientre, su pecho, sus brazos. Su gabardina estaba con las esquinas rotas y manchadas en sangre y polvo. Había llamado a Dean y a Sam entre sollozos y gemidos de dolor, pero nadie respondía. Al cabo de un minuto de agonizar, sintió los pasos y ambos hermanos bajaban las escaleras con prisa. Ambos se acercaron a él. Dean le había afirmado con su brazo, cuando el ángel comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire en demasía, que su cuerpo no podía sobrellevar el dolor y que sus poderes como ángel habían desaparecido.

Sus ojos se cerraron, dejó de respirar y su corazón dejó de latir.

Dean se despertó de golpe; sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas veían el techo de su habitación. Volteó la mirada y vio a Sam, durmiendo profundamente, con los labios entreabiertos. Lo último que había visto era a su Cassie muriendo entre sus brazos. No, no quería creerlo ¿Sería aquello un aviso de lo que estaría sucediendo en otro lado? No, por el amor de Dios, aquello no podía ser un aviso, no, simplemente no podía.

Sam ladeó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos, reconociendo el lugar. Si, la misma habitación en la que se había dormido la noche anterior. Perfecto. Volteó la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo. Dean estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la almohada, que a su vez estaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Dean? —Susurró, restregando sus manos por sus ojos e intentando despertar— ¿Qué sucede? —

Vio que Dean hacía algo similar a lo de él, pero sus manos salían con una lágrima.

— ¿Dean? ¿Qué pasó? —

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo… tuve un mal sueño—susurró.

— ¿Te sentirías mejor si me lo cuentas? —

—Pues… —No sabía si era mejor hablar de eso, pero de todos modos habló—Bajábamos las escaleras y… Castiel estaba muriendo en el sofá. Sólo… alcancé a tomarlo y… se había muerto. Se había muerto en mis brazos…—

Como Sam notó que empezaba a sollozar nuevamente, dio un movimiento brusco saliendo de la cama, sentándose en el borde del otro lado y abrazándole, meciéndolo de un lado para otro con suavidad, besándole en el cabello y la frente y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Habrá sido una advertencia? —susurró Dean.

—No, no creas eso, Dean… estoy bastante seguro que fue… sólo una pesadilla, una compilación de todos los malos pensamientos que has tenido hasta ahora— El brazo sano de Dean recorrió su cintura, buscando el calor que generalmente tenía cuando estaba el ángel junto a su hermano.

###

Para Sam, el resto del día se sintió tenso. Bastante. Sentía un ambiente denso, casi nervioso. Había salido hace, tal vez, 20 minutos de la ducha, y ahora se deleitaba con el café que se había preparado, cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, que le hizo temblar el cuerpo y botar un poco el café, y sintió que golpeaban a la puerta con especial rapidez, casi, podría decir que con desesperación. Se puso de pie y abrió, encontrando a Gabriel, cargando a Castiel en su espalda, que apenas la puerta le fue abierta, entró y dejó caer al ángel sobre el sofá.

Sam sólo dejó que todo aquello sucediera; cerró la puerta y se acercó a ver a un Gabriel que se sostenía el brazo con dolor. Se arrancó la tela del brazo y Sam pudo ver con sorpresa una larga herida abierta, desde la parte posterior del hombro y daba un giro de 180 en el bícep hasta finalmente desaparecer.

— ¿Qué pasó allá arriba? ¿Te sientes bien? —

—Yo estoy bien, pero trae algunas cosas para ayudar a Castiel, ¡cielos! Reacciona, Sam—

Sam sacudió la cabeza y subió las escaleras con prisa a buscar algunas cosas en el baño. A mitad de escalera, recordó que estaban en el baño del primer piso. Cielos, ¡cómo se ponía nervioso en estas situaciones! Sentía gemir a Castiel, aunque sin abrir los ojos, moverse, reclamar. Gabriel parecía acercarse a él y consolarlo, decirle en susurros que todo estaría bien y que se mejoraría.

— ¡Gabrieeeeeeellllll! —

Ambos voltearon; Dean debía de haberles escuchado y suponía lo que sucedía.

—¡Gabrieeeelll! —Hasta que el arcángel se puso finalmente de pie y desaparecer.

—Mírate, Dean, ¿qué demonios te pasó? —

—Rafael, ¿Qué le pasa a Cassie? —

—Está… está un poco herido, pero va a estar bien—

Dean bajó la cabeza, gruñendo.

—Llévame. Llévame abajo, necesito verlo—gimió.

Gabriel dudó un poco. Se soltó el brazo herido y se adelantó a tomar a Dean en brazos, desaparecer, y reaparecer a ambos en el primer piso, junto al sofá. Dean se dejó caer en el sofá, abrazándose a Castiel, gimiendo. Sin que pudiera escucharle mucho.

— ¡Tienes que decirme que va a estar bien! —

Gabriel pareció desconcertado un momento.

—Sí, no te preocupes, va a estar bien. Está herido, pero va a estar bien. Sólo está inconsciente porque… cuando… Raphael lo atacó yo aproveché la oportunidad—

— ¿Arriesgaste su vida para atacar a Raphael? —preguntó Dean.

Sam venía a prisa cargando algo entre sus manos, que dejó en el suelo y ocupó para curar al ángel.

—No, no creas. Como vi que lo atacaba, yo tomé mi espada y… listo—

— ¿Qué sucede con Raphael ahora? —

Sam se mantenía calmado curando a Castiel, secando y quitando la sangre. Parecía no escuchar la conversación entre su hermano mayor y el hermano mayor del ángel al que curaba.

—Está muerto, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —

— ¿Murió Raphael? ¿Lo mataste tú? —preguntó Sam, aún sin despejar la vista del cuerpo de Castiel.

—Lo maté yo mismo, sí. Me costó bastante, pero debo decir que no me arrepiento—susurró Gabriel, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia el baño, viendo su mano ensangrentada.

Dean sólo miraba, con temor, nerviosismo, ansias… cómo Sam trabajaba con aspecto tan profesional sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Cielos, no. Le veía respirar. Le sentía respirar. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, le oía gemir de vez en cuando. Pero no, por el amor de Dios, que aquella pesadilla de la mañana no haya sido una premoción.

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, YAAAAY. SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAP. EL PROXIMO JUEVES... NO OLVIDEN VER SUPERNATURAL**


	11. Suicide is the only option for an Angel

_**Hola a todos! Gracias por leerme y esperarme los jueves, Lamento el error de éste fic, debí subirlo ayer. Lamento todo esto ToT**_

_**En fín, una cosa, creo que ya es hora de avisar que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de éste puzzle, pero como éste fic tiene finales diferentes, quedan 4 capítulos más, sin contar éste. Bueno, a medida que vaya avanzando irán entendiendo de qué hablo.**_

_**Gracias a todos, y sus respuestas a sus tan amados y esperados comments aquí :D**_

**Javoss18: **gracias por lo de meterte cada día a ver si pasaba algo, eso significa mucho para mí. Y me agrada que quieras tanto a Cass, somos un par de destielistas, jajaja. En serio gracias por leerme y espero que te gusten los finales. Nos vemos el próximo jueves :)

**Ariam18: **si, lamento mucho el retraso, pero tengo la excusa perfecta, jajaja. Y lamento haber sido tan floja en este capítulo, pero creo que éste lo hice algo apurada, :p. Bueno, te veré el próximo jueves :D

**Diana Winchis: **jajaja. Muchas gracias por lo de la reina del drama, jajaja. Y mira… voy a decirte algo. "La" Sam fue creada originalmente para ser una extra, y es como que su misión en la vida es quedarse con nuestro Sammy, pero en ésta ocasión la dejaré pasar. Sorry. Pero si quieres que Sam se quede con la otra Sam, no tengo problema alguno en hacerte una comisión especial. :P. Creo que te gustará el cuarto final, jaja. Nos vemos el próximo jueves, :D

**Bueno, a todos los que me leen, muchas gracias, pero especialmente mi agradecimiento va a los que se toman unos minutos de su vida para comentar. Son muy especiales para mí.**

**XI. - Suicide is the only option for an Angel. **

Dean volteó la cabeza. Castiel seguía inconsciente a su lado. Gabriel ya se había curado el brazo y ahora descansaba sentado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, apoyado entre la muralla y el ventanal, silencioso, con la cabeza baja. Sam… Sam había salido. Había tomado su Dodge y había salido, pidiéndole al arcángel que cuidara por unos poquitos minutos a Dean.

—Lo que dices… ¿es cierto? ¿Castiel va a estar bien? ¿Va a despertar? —

Era la quinta vez, aproximadamente, que Gabriel escuchaba la misma pregunta. Pero entendía por lo que el cazador estaba pasando. Había entendido y apreciaba que Dean amara tanto a su hermano. Lo había, finalmente, comprendido. Dean no era malo. No era como el resto de la humanidad que conocía. A pesar de que sabía también amaba a Sam, sabía que las cosas acabarían bien entre ellos.

—Cass va a despertar. Tal vez no luego. Tardará… y despertará débil. Va a estar igual que tú por un tiempo, pero descuida, estará bien—susurró. Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras—Estaré en la terraza—agregó.

Dean suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá. Miró a un lado. Castiel dormía de espaldas, pero su cabeza se ladeaba. Aún podía ver un hilillo de sangre seca cayendo por sus labios. Bajó la mirada, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre su brazo y su torso.

###

Gabriel apoyaba ambos brazos en el barandal, suspirando. Había apoyado la cabeza, cuando vio el Dodge de Sam entrar por la puerta principal del condominio, avanzando hasta él. Aguardó un par de minutos, y Sam estaba a su lado, preguntándole si estaba bien.

—Respóndeme algo… ¿Dean está bien? O sea… aparte de los huesos rotos, digo. Lo he sentido raro desde que lo vi—

— ¿En qué sentido raro? —preguntó el menor, dejando caer su chasquilla hacia adelante **(o sea… tan lindo como en las primeras temporadas :p)**

—No lo sé. Extraño. Lo siento más débil, algo más asustado. Castiel le preocupa mucho más que de costumbre—

—Ah, sólo era eso. Hoy despertó en la mañana, temprano. Bastante mal. Había soñado que Castiel moría en sus brazos, habiendo llegado en la misma condición en la que llegó ahora cuando lo trajiste ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría cuando se da cuenta que la mitad de su sueño se está haciendo realidad? —

Gabriel pareció encontrarle el sentido a esa oración, y volvió a mirar al frente. Parecía estar tan distraído como el cazador herido.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Sam, interrumpiendo su minuto de silencio.

— ¿Qué es en serio? —

— ¿Hablas en serio cuando dices que Castiel estará bien? —

El arcángel miró algo confundido al menor de los Winchester. Cielos, se veía casi tierno. Pareció sonreírse.

— También estás preocupado por Cassie, ¿verdad? —

—Pues claro… ha estado con nosotros por tanto tiempo, además… somos iguales, sólo que no hemos sabido enfrentarlo—

— ¿Enfrentar qué? —preguntó Gabriel, aún con una semi sonrisa.

—El que ambos queremos a Dean, pero ambos sabemos que, si el otro se va, Dean va a sentirse mal. Es por eso que Castiel me trajo de vuelta, teniendo en cuenta que yo era una amenaza para él—

Gabriel sólo le miró con seriedad.

—Tantas veces traté de convencer a Castiel que no te trajera… mm. Por lo visto tomó la decisión correcta. Anda a ver a tu hermano, ya está algo frío. Y quédate tranquilo, Cass va a despertar. Sólo está desmayado. Calma—

###

Mientras Castiel no estuviera consiente, o capacitado, mental, física o angelicalmente para llegar a su "trono" al mando del Cielo, Gabriel le reemplazaría. Se despidió de ambos Winchester, pidiendo que no descuidaran a su hermanito por nada del mundo y que le llamaran apenas despertara; abrió sus alas y desapareció.

Sam miró a su hermano; éste seguía mirando al ángel con lástima, torturándose así mismo por no estar en un mejor estado y poder hacer algo por él.

—Castiel va a estar bien, Dean. Sólo necesita descansar, que yo le cuide y tú que le mimes todos los días… anda. Sabes que él es fuerte—

Dean sólo suspiró y sonrió levemente.

—Si, debes tener razón. Siempre la tienes— Sam sólo se abrazó a él.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve de nuevo a la cama? —preguntó el menor.

— ¿No puedo dormir aquí abajo? —

—No. Primero Gabe te baja y se va y no te deja arriba, perfecto—se quejó Sam. Ambos sólo se sonrieron y el mayor se apoyó en su hermano para subir, paso a paso, escalón por escalón, la ahora interminable escalera. Eran apenas ocho escalones hasta el medio, dieciséis en total para llegar al 2do piso. Joder, cómo le molestaba ahora a Dean haber escogido una casa con tantos escalones.

###

Dean se había dormido hace algo más de una hora, y para la sorpresa de Sam, bastante "adiestrado" en ese sentido. Bastante calmado. Sam esperaba que no quisiera acostarse, que ni siquiera quisiera subir las escaleras, pero sólo le había pedido un café y algo de comer a su hermano, quien le complació en ese sentido. Luego bajó y se sentó en un sofá individual, mirando la pantalla de vez en cuando, mirando al ángel de reojo y posando sus labios sobre el borde del tazón negro con unas letritas en blanco que decían "World´s Best Little Brother" (**XD**) ( O "El mejor hermano menor del mundo) . Apenas escuchaba algún leve gemido del ángel, algún quejido, algún movimiento, dejaba el tazón en una mesita al lado del sofá y se acercaba a verle. Fue en uno de esos movimientos en los que Sam se puso de pie y se volteó, quedándose quieto al ver a Castiel de ojos abiertos, mirándole seriamente, con un leve jadeo.

—Despertaste—susurró. Se acercó con prisa, arrodillándose a su lado— ¿Te sientes bien? —

En silencio, con un rostro adolorido, Castiel negó.

—Aún me siento algo adolorido ¿Qué pasó con todo? —murmuró, con la voz bastante cansada y débil.

—No estamos muy al tanto, pero Gabe nos dijo que Raphael te había atacado—

— ¿Y qué hay con Raphael? —

—Gabriel aprovechó ese momento para matarlo. Ahora está arriba. Dijo que hasta que te mejoraras, estaría tomando tu puesto—

Castiel se volvió a dejar caer sobre la almohada, luciendo cansado.

— ¿Cómo está Dean? —

—Algo molesto—rió el menor—Le habías prometido que no irías a enfrentarte a Raphael. Pero descuida. Está más tranquilo. Claro que… nos tuviste bastante preocupados—

— ¿A ti también? —preguntó el ángel.

Sam le miró algo confundido. Impresionado, porque de todos modos, esperaba que Castiel supiera que se preocupaba por él.

—Claro que a mí también. Hey, no porque nos guste la misma persona… y… estemos peleando por ella… dejamos de ser amigos. Jamás quise llegar y entrometerme en lo que tú y Dean tenían. No me agrada la idea. Anda, duerme otro poco, descansa y después discutiremos esto. Dean estará feliz mañana de saber que ya despertaste—

Le acomodó el plumón y la frazada que le cubrían y volvió a sentarse en el sofá individual, mirándole cerrar los ojos, con el tazón en ambas manos, sonriendo levemente. Sentía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

###

_**Mañana siguiente:**_

Dean abrió los ojos y, como siempre, Sam descansaba a su lado, luciendo bastante cansado. Se acomodó un poco en la cama para tener una mejor panorámica de su rostro y observarle y apreciarle mientras dormía. Claro, ahora comprendía bien por qué podía ver horas y horas a Sam durmiendo.

Levantó la mano buena y la rozó delicadamente por el rostro de Sam, quien se alteró de todos modos y se levantó. Se acomodó en la cama y miró a Dean con una sonrisa. Se acercó a besarle y se levantó, directo a la ducha.

Salió, se secó y se vistió. Dean le miraba desde la cama.

— ¿Podré bajar hoy? Si pudiste subirme… además…—

—Quieres ver a Cass—sonrió Sam—Descuida, deja que me arregle y bajaremos juntos—

###

Y le bajó, bastante lento y calmado. Dejó que Dean se abrazara a su cuello y le ayudó a bajar cada escalón. Pero al avanzar hacia la sala de estar, ambos notaron que Castiel ya no estaba en el sofá. Ya no estaba en ningún lado.

— ¡No está! —gimió Dean.

—Hey, hey, calma, antes de que te apures y saques conclusiones apresuradas, piensa que Gabe y Michael pudieron habérselo llevado para que se recuperara mejor en el Cielo, ¿no crees? —

Dean le miró con miedo.

—Entonces… ¿me prometes que nada malo le pasará a Castiel? —

Sam le sonrió, le acarició y le besó.

—Anda, ve a sentarte, a ver algo de TV y yo te prepararé algo de desayunar—

Y mientras el menor se "divertía" en la cocina, Dean se torturaba internamente por no ver a Castiel a su lado. Aquel día tenía control médico; en 4 horas más. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a desconcentrarse.

###

El control había salido bien. Al médico, los avances de Dean le parecían excelentes. Le informó que en un mes más podría quitarle los vendajes y podría volver a caminar. Con medicamentos, claro, pero podría bajar y subir escaleras cuando quisiera.

Pero el camino de vuelta, a ninguno de los dos hermanos se le hizo grato. En silencio. Lo único que llenaba aquel silencio era el ruido del motor o los otros conductores, o Dean preguntándose en qué podría estar pasándole a Castiel.

— ¿Y qué pasa si está atravesando un mal momento? ¿Y si vino algún demonio o algún secuaz de Lucifer o un desgraciado celoso por la derrota de Raphael y se lo llevó cuando estaba en su peor momento? —

—Dean… contrólate. Castiel está bien. Te aseguro que está junto a sus hermanos allá arriba, dale su tiempo, bajará cuando pueda o cuando quiera. Te aseguro que, como te dije, se está curando allá arriba—

Cómo deseaba confiar en Sam. Quería, pero lo que sucedía con Castiel le aterraba. La desaparición de su angelito le aterraba de verdad.

Pero decidió que confiar en Sam era lo mejor y lo correcto. Sí, Sam solía tener la razón. Ya faltaban un par de días nada más para que el menor comenzara a trabajar, y si Cass no volvía pronto, Dean tendría que quedarse solo, y en serio que el menor no quería eso.

Pero, ya cayendo la noche, se aparecieron, de golpe, Gabriel y Michael. Ambos lucían bastante preocupados.

— ¡Tienen que decirme que tienen a Castiel aquí! —gimió Gabriel.

Sam le miró con extrañez.

— ¿No lo tienen ustedes en el Cielo? Creíamos que estaba con ustedes—

Ambos arcángeles se dijeron un par de cosas muy rápido y lo más probable, es que en enochian. Ni Dean ni Sam alcanzaron, o pudieron, entender.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar? —preguntó Dean, poniéndose de pie, con o sin huesos rotos y con o sin muleta.

—Tenemos una idea. Anda, Michael, ¡rápido! Yo te alcanzo más tarde—

El arcángel desapareció; sólo Gabriel se quedó con ellos, explicándoles la situación.

—Castiel se apareció hoy en el Cielo. Temprano. De madrugada para ustedes, claro. Se veía mal, y no sólo por su cuerpo herido, sino que… ya sabes. Se veía bastante decaído. Nos dijo que ya no le quedaba nada más porqué vivir. Y que iría a entregarse a Lucifer—

La mente de Dean se detuvo un momento. La noticia le había llegado de golpe. Mientras Sam le hacía preguntas, Dean se había quedado petrificado un momento. Sentía un ardor en el pecho. Necesitaba sacarlo luego. Cubrió la boca con la mano y se sentó en el sofá, intentando respirar.

—Tienes que decirme que es una broma, ¡Gabriel! ¡Dime que estás bromeando! —gimió, habiendo, por fin, podido respirar lo suficiente como para gesticular algunas palabras.

Sam se acomodó a su lado, intentando apoyarle, pero en verdad, no se atrevía a abrazarle siquiera, o a dedicarle alguna palabra. Le había prometido que Castiel estaría bien.

—Nosotros también creímos que estaba bromeando—le dijo Gabriel.

—Noo… —se quejó Dean, sollozando—Él no miente, Cass jamás ha mentido—

Con un abismo en el corazón, Sam le abrazó con fuerza, cubriéndole, como intentando hundir su cabeza en su pecho. Le mecía de un lado para otro y le repetía una y otra vez que volverían a ver a Cass vivo, que todo estaría bien, pero Dean estaba destrozado.

—Tengo que irme ahora. A ver si es que… lo alcanzamos—

—Gabriel, si no lo alcanzas, juro que soy capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del Universo y destruirte—

Tal vez eso hubiera sonado mejor saliendo de Dean. Pero Sam lo había dicho con bastante seguridad e incluso molestia en la voz. Parecía estar hablando en serio. Gabriel sólo le miró, serio.

—Lo haré. Obvio que lo haré. No quiero ver el alma de mi hermano siendo destruida por alguien que alguna vez fue mi hermano también, pero Sam… esa no es la forma de conseguir las cosas—

—Sólo ve—se quejó.

Dean le miraba por sobre el brazo de Sam. Gabriel le había mirado con calidez por un momento.

—Te prometo que estaremos bien, ¿ya? Traeremos a Cassie de vuelta, y tú podrás abrazarlo y besarlo cuantas veces quieras—le susurró, arrodillándose frente a él.

Como un niño al que el veterinario le dice que el perrito que ha tenido desde los 3 años va a estar bien, cuando tras la espalda tiene una jeringa llena de eutanasia, Gabriel miró a Dean. Le decía que Cass iba a estar bien. Pero tenía tras la espalda el certificado que decía que Cass había renunciado ya hace mucho a su alma.

Gabriel se puso de pie y se volteó, avanzando y desapareciendo. Pensaba en cómo decirle a Dean que Castiel ya no estaba ni estaría con él.

Sam esperaba a que Dean dijera algo. O hiciera algo. Se había quedado bastante paralizado por la noticia y sus neuronas aún no se unían para informarle lo que sucedía. Sam pensaba en qué decirle. Necesitaba decirle algo, calmarlo, hacerle volver a la realidad. Pero no estaba seguro de si Castiel estaba bien, y preferiría no volver a mentirle.

— ¿Sam? —habló su hermano, por fin, después de (al parecer) haberse calmado.

— ¿Sí, Dean? —

—Llévame a la cama—pidió.

La voz de Dean se oía ahogada. Cansada; le costaba hablar y el aire en sus pulmones no era suficiente. Sam le afirmó con fuerza y le ayudó a subir las escaleras, acto que fue bastante incómodo para ambos, en silencio total. Sam quiso dejarle en la cama, pero al llegar a la puerta Dean pareció empujarle con un brazo y avanzó, con dificultad, y apoyándose en una muleta, hasta la cama. Dejó la muleta a un lado y se recostó, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y a Sam con ella.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó Sam, con un aspecto tímido.

—Sólo quiero quedarme solo—susurró Dean, abrigándose.

—Ahm… Dean, escucha… entiendo cómo te sientes… —

—En serio que quiero estar solo—

Sam suspiró y se acercó a la cama. Le abrigó un poco más y se acercó a besarle, pero Dean escondió la cabeza, negándose ante el gesto. Sam sólo se alejó y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad,

—No olvides que te quiero—susurró, pero intentando que le escucharan.

Dean no respondió. Sam bajó la cabeza y cerró la puerta definitivamente, bajando las escaleras. No le agradaba la situación que vivía. Sólo esperaba que Gabriel y Michael llegaran pronto con Castiel a salvo.

###

Su reloj le decía, con cuatro pitidos, que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared. 03:58 AM. No era la hora adecuada, pero de todos modos acudió a la nevera y sacó una cerveza. Se había sentado recién y tomaba el abrelatas, cuando escuchó un par de aleteos y un gemido largo y agonizante, y a Gabriel llamándole en un susurro. Al aparecerse en la sala de estar, Sam vio con sorpresa que cargaba al ángel en sus brazos, totalmente inconsciente, y le dejó sobre el sofá.

— ¿Vas a explicarme qué sucedió allá abajo? —

—Conseguimos que nos devolvieran su alma—

— ¡Eso es perfecto! —exclamó Sam.

—Pero no estamos seguros a qué precio. Tal vez, le dañó lo suficiente como para que no pueda seguir viviendo tranquilo, tal vez le quitó un pedazo de su alma, tal vez haya perdido la memoria. No estamos seguro, todo eso lo sabremos cuando despierte—

— ¿Y no puedes leer su mente o algo? —

—De momento, su mente se está "recargando". Así que no hay nada—

Sam se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyado en el sofá. Castiel no se veía muy bien. Tenía una marca de sangre sobre una ceja, al lado del mismo ojo y podía ver sangre seca que había caído por la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Y por qué está herido? —

— ¿Por qué crees? Allá abajo lo estaban haciendo polvo. La idea era matarlo—comentó Michael.

Hasta el momento, Gabriel no había dicho nada. Se mantenía callado.

— Y… ¿se había querido matar? —

—Algo así. Para dejar de existir… el suicidio es la única opción para un ángel—

—Pero no creo que sean muchos ángeles los que se tiran a los rieles de la línea del tren, ¿o sí? —

—La verdad no. Cassie es el primero. Y es por eso que tiene a todo el mundo allá arriba bastante preocupado de lo que pase con él. Gabe… ahm… —Como Michael vio a su hermano tan decaído, prefirió moverse él—Iré a avisar arriba lo que sucede con Cass, Sam… cuídalos a los dos—

Michael desapareció abriendo sus alas, y Sam volteó a ver a Gabriel, que tenía la cabeza oculta con sus brazos.

— ¿Gabe? ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Qué crees que me pasa? Castiel acaba de tratar de suicidarse, ¿Crees que debería estar saltando? —

— No, no. Comprendo cómo te sientes, yo me sentiría igual si Dean hubiera intentado matarse pero… siento que hay algo más que eso—

—Tendré que ser un jinete por un día, pero eso no cuenta—

Sam le entregó su cerveza. Después de todo no había alcanzado a beberla. Se acomodó al lado del ángel y le cubrió con su chaqueta negra.

—Entonces… ¿quién tendrás que ser? —

—Creo que Muerte. Hazme un favor, Castiel no puede saberlo—

—Lo descubrirá de todos modos—

—Pero que sea tarde y no le aclares nada, si hay algo que deba explicarse yo lo haré—gruñó Gabriel.

Sam sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

—Eres buen hermano. Casi tanto como yo—

—No me obligues a cumplir mi primera tarea como jinete con tigo, Sam, no estoy de humor—

—Lo siento—

###

Dieron las 0700 y Sam recién se pudo ir a la cama. Apenas cayó a su lado, vio que Dean le miraba.

— ¿Qué pasó? —

Sam sonrió.

—Cass está en la habitación de al lado. Está vivo. Inconsciente y algo lastimado. Pero sólo hace falta que le cuides—

—Lamento lo de anoche—

—Está bien. Hey…—Sam negó la cabeza y bostezó— ¿Vas a hablar con Cass? ¿Cuándo despierte? Respecto a lo de… la relación de a tres—

Dean, tan abrigado con el plumón y las frazadas bajó la mirada. Pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Prefería cuando por un mes dormimos juntos. Supongo que, podría preguntarle y ver si funciona—

—Anda a verlo. Gabe está con él de todos modos, pero creo que sentirte cerca le ayudará a despertar—

Dean se acercó a abrazarle por el cuello, casi ronroneando al lado suyo, besándole tiernamente.

— ¿Vienes? —le pidió Dean.

¡Al carajo con el sueño! Dormiría después, cuando Cass estuviera despierto, Gabe más animado y Dean con ellos. Se levantó y ayudó a Dean a levantarse, y le llevó al cuarto de huéspedes, donde Castiel estaba durmiendo.

_**Jejejee. Pobrecito Sam. Tiene sueño. Nos veremos el próximo jueves, no se olviden, hoy dan Supernatural.**_


	12. Final 1 Final FELIZ :D

**Bueno, ha llegado finalmente… el primer final del Puzzle. Para los que quieran una pequeña reseña, éste es el Final feliz. Originalmente, éste es el Final que pertenece. Pero como de todos modos quería publicar los otros… y por si a alguien no le gusta el final feliz, hay 3 finales más. El final Neutral, y dos tristes. Para el que le guste alguno de los otros, puede considerar en el que quiera como el verdadero.**

**Pd: Éstos dos primeros finales son algo larguitos… son más o menos el doble de un cap. Normal :p**

**Y sus respuestas a sus comments, aquí abajo. :D**

**Javosss18: **fjajaja. No, por Dios, como puedes creer que me caes mal? XD Fyiste mi primer lector, es imposible que me caigas mal. De hecho, me gustaría conocerte mas, jejejeje :D Y me encanta tu comentario ,muchas gracias, y aquí vamos con el primer final, jejeje. Te gustarà. Espero :D. Nos vemos el próximo jueves

**Ariam18: **No te preocupes, Dean sabrà cuidarlo. Cassie estaba deprimido. Y si, lo hice algo cortito pero que bien que te haya gustado. Te espero el prox. Jueves :D

**Diana Winchis: **Bueno, primero, muchas gracias por el cumplido, jajaja.- E insisto… no podrè "montarle" una novia a Sam, pero si quieres que lo haga, con placer te escribo una comisión donde Sammy se queda con la Sam. :p. Como sea… espero te guste ste final, aunque se nota que eres Destielista. Gracias por comentar, nos veremos el próximo jueves :D

**Una pequeña ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este Capi se viene algo más "caliente" que el resto. Es sólo una advertencia para los que no toleran el Wincest o el Destiel explícito.**

**XII.- Final 1; Saving me Happy Final**

Dean abrió la puerta y se acercó a ver el cuerpo inconsciente del ángel; descansaba sobre la cama, bastante herido y con un rostro adolorido.

— ¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó.

—Es preferible no hablar de eso. Hay que atenderlo—comentó Gabriel, bastante serio.

—Yo me ocupo de él, no te preocupes—

Antes de que Dean cruzara la puerta, Sam le detuvo.

— ¿Se lo dirás realmente? —

—No sé si acepte, y tengo miedo de que diga que no, pero sí, se lo diré—

—Bien. Gabriel y yo estaremos afuera. Avísanos apenas suceda algo—

Dean asintió y se liberó del agarre de su hermano, entrando y juntando la puerta. Inmediatamente volteó su rostro, mirando al ángel con lástima; de verdad que se sentía culpable. Comenzó a curarle, arrodillado en el suelo, y a quitarle esas manchas de sangre, dejándole descansar al rato, cubriéndole con los edredones de la cama; sintiéndose bastante mal, se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza entre las piernas del ángel, que seguía inconsciente. Se quedó pensando en cómo explicarle la nueva propuesta de Sam, que sí, la había encontrado bastante retorcida, pero le permitía tener a los dos sin que se golpearan el uno al otro, o que intentaran suicidarse.

Sam, por su lado, jamás había visto tan serio y tan callado a Gabriel; empezaba a extrañarle ya con su comportamiento y le miraba seguido a ver si presentaba algún patrón de conducta o algo que le hiciera sospechar. Pero no, el arcángel permanecía apoyado en la pared, quieto, con la cabeza gacha.

Entendía que tuviera que ser un jinete por un día. Si para un humano había sido algo tan complicado, para un ángel debería de serlo mucho más. Era, técnicamente traicionar sus propios ideales.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Dean la cruzaba, abrigándose con la chaqueta y buscando sus llaves.

— ¿Y qué hay de Cass? —preguntó Sam.

—No ha despertado. No creo que lo haga por un tiempo. Yo voy a ver algo y vuelvo de inmediato—

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Estás afirmándote de una muleta, voy con tigo—se quejó Sam.

— Antes de irme… ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy serio. Y eso es bastante sospechoso en ti, ¿no se supone que eres una especie de bufón? Es decir, comprendo lo que me contaste recién, pero… ¿no te alegra saber que Cass está bien después de todo?—agregó Sam, después de que Dean se hubiera adelantado un poco.

—Sólo me preocupa que mi hermanito haya estado tan mal sin yo siquiera haberme dado cuenta, y sin haber podido ayudarle—

Sam se detuvo; no había tenido aquella opción en mente.

Gabriel se puso de pie.

—Castiel tardará bastante en reaccionar. Y aún no sabemos si Lucifer alcanzó a quitarle sus habilidades ¿Tienes algo que me haga pasar el tiempo? —

—Abajo hay algo para que comas y un cubo rubik, a ver si te gustan, o si los entiendes, pero… ¿sería mucha molestia de tu parte que me explicaras qué demonios sucedió allá abajo? —

—Pues… nada. Vinimos a ver si estaba aquí, porque nos había dicho que entregaría su alma a Lucifer. Como no estaba, supusimos que estaba diciendo la verdad, así que fuimos a buscarlo—

— ¿Por qué está herido? —preguntó Dean.

—Porque Lucifer alcanzó a hacerle daño antes de que nosotros llegáramos—

— ¿Y cuál es el riesgo en esta ocasión? —agregó el mayor.

— Tal vez le quitó sus poderes, tal vez lo dañó. Eso habrá que verlo cuando despierte, aún no puedo ver nada—

Sam suspiró.

—Dime que se va a recuperar—La voz de Sam había salido casi como en una súplica.

—Va a despertar, pero antes contéstame una cosa ¿Qué es eso de que quieren estar los tres en una relación? —

Sam pareció avergonzarse; sólo volteó la cabeza un minuto y volvió a mirar al arcángel.

—Pues… Dean quiere mucho a Castiel. Llegó antes que yo, tampoco es justo que yo al llegar sólo llegue a quitarle lo que ha conseguido. Sé que le costó mucho lograr que Dean se diera cuenta que Cass estaba ahí. Y que sufrió mucho porque le ignoraba. Pero yo tampoco quería dejar a Dean, ni él a mí. Así que… se me ocurrió que tal vez era buena idea que Cass y yo compartiéramos a Dean—

— ¿Y crees que eso funcionará? —preguntó Gabriel, de brazos cruzados frente a él, bastante serio.

—Logramos pasar dos semanas compartiéndolo, y algún tiempo después, además… —dudó un poco—Sí, funcionará. Apenas Cass despierte, le preguntaremos si quiere ser parte de ésta cosa—

—Esto es tan retorcido. Mira, Sam, voy a decirte algo. En un principio, antes de que tú llegaras, no quería ver a Castiel con Dean; me daba miedo que algo le sucediera. Pero… me ha demostrado que no es tan mala persona. Ahora… ¿dónde está eso para comer y eso de rubik? —

Sam le indicó por las escaleras hacia abajo, en la cocina. Y caminó hacia la habitación, corriendo la puerta con cuidado. Se adentró en el cuarto, cerrando las cortinas por las que entraban los rayos del sol, y le acomodó las frazadas a su lado. Se quedó mirándole por un momento. Necesitaba entender qué eran desde aquel día. O qué serían, si es que aceptaba. Luego salió. Dean ya estaba bajando.

Regresaron a la hora. Gabriel sintió el Impala acercarse y estacionarse frente a la casa, y a ambos entrando a la casa y llegando a su lado, con el mayor cargando en su mano una bolsa negra.

Ya estando arriba, Dean quiso un nuevo momento para estar con el ángel a solas, así que el menor se acomodó en el suelo, abrazando, o más bien, protegiendo entre sus brazos, algo oculto con una bolsa negra, casi durmiéndose de a poco.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es? —preguntó Gabriel.

Sam sonrió y sacó un osito de la bolsa. Un osito de pelaje castaño claro, que abrazaba un corazón que decía "amo", con la mitad de la "A", y con plumón, escrito "Sammy".

— ¿Qué es eso? —

—Un osito. Tiene uno para mí y uno para Cass—

— ¿Y tan seguros están de que dirá que sí? —

—No. Pero aunque diga que no, Dean quiere que lo lleve consigo de todos modos—

###

Castiel seguía inconsciente, en la misma posición en la que le había visto cuando se fue; con la cabeza ladeada mirando hacia la pared. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, dejando la cajita en el velador de noche.

Castiel comenzó a mover el cuerpo alrededor de una hora después. Dean estaba recostado sobre la cama, a los pies del ángel, con un audífono en el oído izquierdo. Cuando sintió que algo bajo las frazadas y el plumón se movía, se incorporó y vio a Castiel intentando levantarse e intentando entender dónde estaba.

— ¿Cassie? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —

Gimió un poco y se tocó la cabeza.

— ¿Estás adolorido, verdad? —

—Necesito saber dónde estoy—gimió.

—Estás en casa… en mi casa, ¿no la reconoces? —

—La última vez… —

—Gabe te trajo. Me contó lo que habías tratado de hacer—

Castiel bajó la mirada.

Dean asintió. Castiel suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Luego miró a Dean y sonrió, buscando su mano.

—Eso ya no importa. Me hiciste llorar mucho, pero ya no importa. Sólo importa que estés aquí, frente a mí, despierto, tomando mi mano—

Castiel no sabía qué decir. No estaba seguro si el término correcto era "perdón".

—No quise hacerte sufrir, Dean. Por eso me fui—

—No te das cuenta que al irte me haces sufrir. Necesito decirte algo. Tengo la solución para quedarme con tigo… y no quedar triste por no tener a Sam—

— ¿Cuál es? —murmuró.

—Pues… como puedes darte cuenta… hemos estado un tiempo viviendo los tres. Sam no ha tenido problemas, incluso ha dicho que se siente más cómodo así. Y si no me equivoco, tú piensas de la misma forma—

Castiel pareció pensarlo, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Entonces… a Sam se le ocurrió la idea de… sumarte… a nuestra relación. O sea… ustedes dos… me compartirían—

La ceja fruncida del ángel le indicó que no entendía la idea. O el concepto de "compartirle". —No te comprendo—agregó.

—Pues… viviríamos juntos y… yo estaría con tigo… pero también estaría con Sam. Sé que suena retorcido, pero, si hemos podido sobrevivir casi un mes así, viviendo los tres, durmiendo en la misma cama… tal vez podríamos soportar una vida—

— ¿Y a Sam se le ocurrió ésta idea? —

Dean asintió.

— ¿Pero… no sería extraño? Digo… si yo quiero besarte… y él también quiere… o si yo te abrazo y a él le molesta…—

—No le molestará. Sam está más tranquilo con la idea de que estemos los tres juntos. Y queríamos saber si aceptabas ser parte de esto—

—Pero… ¿no se molestaría con nada? ¿Qué hay si yo quiero hacerlo con tigo y él se molesta…?—

—No se va a molestar—reiteró Dean, sonriendo.

— ¿Y si él también quiere hacerlo con tigo? —

—Eso no lo había pensado. Pero…—se detuvo—Eso se arregla en el momento—

Castiel bajó la mirada; de verdad no sabía qué pensar en cuanto a la tan novedosa idea.

—Ten. Te compré esto—alcanzó la cajita y la entregó al ángel, que sacó los brazos tímidamente, como una tortuguita, y lo tomó, mirándolo curioso.

—Ábrelo. Es un regalo para ti—

Castiel lo miró por todos lados y tiró de la cinta. Retiró la caja y vio un osito (igual al de Sam, claro) con un corazón que decía "Te a" con la mitad delantera de la "A".

**Por cierto, no pregunten dónde se consigue un peluche así. No tengo ni la menor idea. XD**

En el corazón, bajo la palabra incompleta, estaba escrito en plumón "Cassie".

—Sam tiene uno igual. Pero con el resto de la palabra. Significa que, aunque no quieras aceptar esta propuesta, siempre sabrás que ganaste la mitad de mi corazón. Sam tiene un osito que representa la otra—

El ángel no podía despegar la vista del osito de 15 centímetros que le miraba con una sonrisa y unos ojitos pequeñitos de color aceituna. Lo comprendía, el significado le encantaba y el osito le embobaba.

—Lo adoro—susurró.

Dean sonrió, y se vio obligado a preguntar.

— ¿Y? ¿Aceptas ser parte de esto? —

Castiel levantó la mirada y se lanzó a abrazar a Dean, aún sin soltar el peluche de la mano. Se detuvo un momento y aceptó.

###

—Aww, cielos—sonrió Gabriel, frente a Sam nuevamente, que tenía la cabeza caída, con los ojos cerrados, rindiéndose ante el sueño—Esto es tan cursi. Creo que deberías entrar a esa pieza—

— ¿Cass ya despertó? —

—Si, y te tienen buenas noticias. Anda ¿Me prestas el osito? —

Sam le miró con desconfianza y sólo lo apretó más entre sus brazos; técnicamente, diciendo no. Avanzó hacia la puerta, y lo arrojó a las manos del arcángel, diciéndole con la mirada "ten cuidado con él".

Castiel le vio y le miró con ternura por un momento. Estaba tendido sobre la cama. Dean se volteó y le sonrió.

— ¿Y? —

—Dije que sí—susurró el ángel, sin dignarse a mirarle siquiera, aún acurrucado en la cama y mirando hacia la pared.

Sam se sonrió y se acercó a Dean. Pasó su brazo por el cuello de su hermano y sonrió, mirando al ángel.

—Prometo que seré el mejor compañero de pareja que hayas tenido—rió.

Ésta vez, Castiel volteó parta mirarle con extrañeza y una fría seriedad.

—Creo que mejor les dejo solos—Sam se volteó, sudando frío. La verdad, no le agradaba mucho cuando el ángel le miraba de tan mala forma.

—Hey, Sam, yo quería preguntarte algo—se adelantó Castiel.

—Mientras no sea "¿puedo asesinarte?", sí, adelante—Castiel pareció mirarle con extrañeza, pero decidió ignorar el comentario.

—Si tú fuiste el que "diseñó este sistema"… de compartir a Dean, supongo que ya haz planeado todos los detalles, ¿no? —

— ¿Ejemplo? —pidió Sam.

—Por ejemplo… ¿qué pasará cuando ambos queramos a Dean para hacerlo con él?, ¿cómo tienes pensado sortearnos? —

—Pues… aún no he pensado en tooodoos los detalles pero… supongo que… sería muy raro que justo a los dos nos caiga el mismo antojo al mismo tiempo y… de llegar a suceder, pues… simplemente se hace, y listo—

—Claro, nadie me pregunta si estoy dispuesto, o siquiera, si mi cuerpo está dispuesto a entregarse a dos hombres al mismo, mismo tiempo—se quejó Dean, mirándole.

— ¿Tú de qué te quejas?, tú estarías recibiendo todo el premio—reclamó Sam.

Dean sólo sonrió divertido y le mandó un beso. Castiel sólo bajó los hombros y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, volviendo a acurrucarse y acurrucando al osito entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y disponiéndose a dormir y a dejar descansar su cuerpo por unas cuantas horas más.

Dean salió de la habitación un poco después; Sam estaba sentado en la terraza, mirándole con una sonrisa. Fue a sentarse a su lado y le pidió una de las latas de cerveza a su lado. Luego de entregársela, Sam pasó su brazo por el cuello de su hermano y éste tocó su mano apoyando la cabeza en él.

— ¿Ves que todo salió bien al final? —Sonrió y le besó la frente— ¿Era tan difícil?—

Dean se sonrió también.

—Más o menos—susurró.

—Mejor… voy a tomar una siesta, no he dormido en toda la noche—

###

Cuatro meses se habían pasado volando para éste trío, y Castiel se había acostumbrado bastante a la vida humana; se sentía más tranquilo viviendo en aquel condominio, conocía a más de uno o dos de los vecinos que les cuidaban la casa cuando salían o les entregaban la revista de la tv satelital o las cuentas o cartas que les llegaban y que el cartero no se dignaba de dejar bajo la puerta. Bobby iba un poco más seguido a verles. A revisar su inversión y a entender mejor cómo marchaban las cosas entre ellos tres. Oh, cielos, había sido tan difícil de explicarle todo por lo que habrían pasado juntos, que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, pero Bobby sólo les miraba con una maldita/bendita paternal sonrisa.

La navidad se les venía encima, y planeaban pasarla juntos, obviamente. Sólo esperaban (aban, porque Sam también) que Cassie no tuviera una misa matutina en día de navidad, pero por mientras, había que explicarle lo que representaba aquella fecha en la humanidad, porque estaban totalmente seguros de que para los ángeles, navidad (si es que la tenían, pero ¿por qué no habrían de tenerla? ¿Era como lógico que la tuvieran, no?) era una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que significaba para los humanos, sin todo el materialismo o la publicidad bombardeando en la tv…en fin. Todo diferente.

###

_**24 de diciembre: **_

Dean estacionó el Impala en el garaje y sacó las bolsas del asiento trasero. Había dejado, hace dos horas más o menos, a Sam con intenciones de cocinar y a Cass mirando como embobado el árbol de navidad que habían armado unos cinco días antes. Cada vez que lo prendían, Castiel se sentaba en el suelo, con las piernas cruzada y los brazos cayendo y se quedaba mirando el árbol. Y era algo que de verdad llamaba la atención a los Winchester.

—Hey… Cass… ¿qué te pasa con el arbolito este? —le había preguntando Sam, como hace una hora atrás, cuando lo había encendido.

—Me gusta, jamás había visto algo así—susurró el ángel, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sam se incorporó un poco.

—Ustedes no tienen árboles allá arriba, ¿verdad? —

—Creo haberles dejado bien en claro que nuestras navidades son taaan diferentes a las suyas—

—Sí, entiendo eso, pero…—continuó Sam, limpiando las manos en el delantal que traía puesto— ¿No árboles? —

—No árboles, Sam— Sam sólo se puso de pie, satisfecho.

Cuando llegó Dean, pasó por el pasillo, viendo a Cass aún apoyado en la pared y mirando el árbol, tal como hace dos horas atrás le había dejado, pero pasó de largo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Sam le daba la espalda y parecía concentrarse en el horno. Dean avanzó hacia él y le sorprendió, asustándole y abrazándole por la espalda.

—Ya volví ¿Qué hace Cass sentado frente al árbol? —

—No se ha movido desde que te fuiste. No tienen árboles allá arriba—se volteó, se abrazó al cuello del mayor y le besó.

—Huele bien, ¿qué estás haciendo? —

—Sorpresa. Ve con Cass y ordena la mesa—

Dean le volvió a besar y salió de la cocina. Volvió al rato a ponerle a Sam una "cornamenta" en la cabeza. Éste sólo las tocó, algo extrañado, pero sólo le sonrió divertido.

—Estaban en oferta. Ven, tengo uno para Cass—

Sam sólo se limpió las manos en el delantal y siguió a Dean, que llegó al lado de Cass y le besó. Le pidió que se pusiera de pie y que cerrara los ojos por un momento.

— ¿Qué quieres lograr? —preguntó el ángel, poniéndose de pie.

—Te traje algo, pero necesito que tengas los ojos cerrados—

Castiel suspiró, bajó los hombros, como de cansancio, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como le ataban un par de cuerdas alrededor del pecho y algo le pesaba en la espalda. Y le ponían algo en la cabeza que le bordeaba la nuca.

—Ya. Abre los ojos—

Castiel obedeció y se miró. Sam y Dean le miraban con una sonrisa. Sam había sacado su celular del bolsillo y le apuntaba, y luego un flash. Cass se miró la espalda. En el pecho, tenía un par de cuerdas que llegaban a su espalda, donde tenía dos alas negras, que eran una mezcla de pelusas y algunas plumas artificiales. Arriba, en la cabeza, una aureola.

Castiel sólo les miró con seriedad.

—¬¬ —les miró.

Dean sólo se sonreía.

—Alas, $10. Aureola, $1.99. Verlo con alas por cinco minutos, no tiene precio—

**(Jejejee. Dije que molestaría de nuevo con alguna publicidad. Y creo que todos conocemos la publicidad de Master-Card. Por cierto… esto de las alas, es un niñito es una obra escolar. Si lo ven… de allí me inspiré)**

Castiel no hizo nada. Sólo miraba las alas, con la cabeza por sobre el hombro, con curiosidad.

—Mis alas son mucho más grandes que esto—

—Son… las alas de tu huésped—rió Dean—Anda, quédatelas por ésta noche—Sam volvió a la cocina y Dean se quedó ordenando la mesa y Cass volvió a sentarse sobre la alfombra, apoyado en la espalda del sofá, mirando el árbol con tantas estrellas y tantos angelitos colgando. Sería la primera noche buena que pasarían juntos y querían aprovecharla al máximo.

Casi durante la cena, y de verdad que pasada la medianoche, o sea que ya era Navidad, Dean le ofreció un trago de un licor transparente al ángel.

—No creo que sea conveniente darle licor, Dean, déjalo así—le había aconsejado Sam.

—Déjalo que pruebe, ¿qué le podría pasar? —

Castiel recibió el vaso, tan chiquitito que llegaba a encontrarlo hilarante, y bebió.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Castiel estaba tendido sobre el sofá, dormido, o inconsciente, con la botella de licor muy abrazada.

—Bueno… déjalo dormir. Nosotros también tenemos que irnos a dormir—

Sam le tomó de la mano y le condujo escaleras arriba.

###

_**(Consta decir que en este período de tiempo transcurren algunas festividades como Año Nuevo y el Cumpleaños de Dean. He optado por dar un salto desde diciembre hasta Febrero 3)**_

_**13 de Febrero **_

Sam abrió la puerta y miró a todos lados, entrando en silencio. Al llegar a la sala de estar, se encontró con Castiel, sentado en el sofá y con la mirada sobre la pantalla plana.

—Cass, ¿Dean está? —

—No, salió hace media hora—Sam se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, mira. Supongo que estás al tanto que mañana es 14 de febrero, ¿verdad? —

—A menos que los días para ustedes hayan cambiado, sí—

—No bromees. Tengo algo planeado para mañana—

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? —

—Porque te incluye, Cass, déjame terminar. Hice reservaciones en un Motel para mañana. No obviamente debes ir. Sólo que no reservé para ti porque, 1, pensarían muchas cosas sobre nosotros, y 2, me ahorro una reservación, y 3, no existen las piezas para tríos. Así que tenía la esperanza de que apenas llegáramos, pudieras ir detrás de nosotros, pero… ya sabes, sin mostrarte—

—No tengo problema—

—La idea para mañana es… ya sabes. Tú una vez tenías la duda con eso—

Castiel lo pensó un momento y llegó a la conclusión, mirándole con sorpresa, con duda en la mirada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Haremos eso? —

—Si no te molesta, la idea es sorprenderlo—

—A mí no me afecta ¿Qué más? —

—Claro que si te da la gana de hacerlo durante el día y él acepta, por mí está bien, pero desapareces por unos minutitos en el motel cuando sea mi turno—

Castiel le miraba con tanta pregunta en el rostro, pero de todos modos había comprendido todo.

—Me parece bien—

###

_**14 de Febrero (Valentine´s Day)**_

Tal y como había mencionado, Sam se había levantado temprano para ir a trabajar, lo que le era una tortura, pero le aliviaba la idea de que generaba una buena tensión sexual hasta la noche.

Así que Dean despertó encontrándose sólo en la cama aquella mañana. Sintiéndose muy solo, porque la cama era de 2 plazas, con un espacio enorme de ambos lados. De todos modos, acostado, lo primero que veía eran un par de globos metálicos con forma de corazón que decían "I love you", claro, que cada uno con el nombre respectivo de quién se lo había dado. Uno decía "Sammy" y el otro decía… "Castiel", pero en Enochian. Dean supuso que era él por el idioma. Los dibujitos tan raros. Se sonrió bastante divertido, porque jamás esperó que… ninguno de ellos, le regalara algo así, tan romántico, tan cursi. De todos modos se acomodó en el colchón y se acercó a ver lo que era. Una bolsa de papel, muy roja, muy típica, con corazones en diferentes estilos y muy brillante. Dentro, una carta de cada uno (supuso) y… ¿una caja de bombones?

Les reclamaría aquella noche por lo cursis que se habían puesto ese 14 de febrero.

Su regalo, para Sam, tenía muy bien planeado una cena romántica en algún restaurant elegante. Había ganado bastante con sus salidas a los bares y en sus "partidos de pool", así que podía costearlo. Para Castiel, creyó que aquello podría no ser su estilo, así que tenía planeado un día entero en la playa, solo para los dos, en una de esas playas chiquititas que nadie ocupaba porque tenían mucha roca o, simplemente, porque era muy pequeña.

De todos modos, Sam le había advertido:

"Dean, los planes para el 14 en la noche serán los míos, así que cualquier cosa que tengas, nada, déjalo para el otro día"

Sam tenía que trabajar al día siguiente (o sea el 15), y al siguiente, no. Así que para el día siguiente, tenía planeado pasarlo en la playa con Cass y si era posible, esa misma noche, salir e ir al restaurant con Sam.

Si es que quedaba tiempo.

Escuchó a Castiel subiendo las escaleras. Se acomodó en cama y le esperó con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando el ángel entró, Dean (al que por cierto, ya le habían sacado el yeso y ahora podía caminar y correr y todo) se puso de pie con prisa y se lanzó a él a abrazarle y a besarle bastante efusivo. Castiel sólo se sonrió y se dejó besar, rodeando su cintura fuertemente, empujándole hacia la cama. Después de un largo beso, ambos se sonrieron y se detuvieron, jadeando.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Cassie—volvió a besarle, pero más tiernamente y algo más corto.

—Feliz día de San Valentín para ti, Dean—volvió a besarle, de la misma forma, y se recostó al lado de Dean, dejando que éste le abrazara y que le mimara por un momento.

—Deberíamos bajar. Te preparé algo abajo, se está enfriando—

—Soy el hombre más felíz del mundo, amo y soy amado, y el ángel que quiero tanto me prepara algo en la mañana. Sam dijo que no hiciera planes para hoy, pero mañana nos iremos sólo tú y yo a alguna playa y pasaremos el resto del día jugueteando en el agua, sólo nosotros dos, sólo nosotros dos—

— ¿Qué harás con Sam? —le preguntó el ángel, tomando su mano y bajando la escalera.

—Para Sam tengo planeado algo que no requiere un día—

— ¿Puedo saber? —

—Una cena. Creí que una cena no era muy tuyo. Tú eres más… natural, supongo. Así que pensé en una playa. Créeme, conozco una a la que jamás va gente—rió Dean.

Apenas llegaron a la sala de estar /comedor, y Dean vio que sobre la mesa había un par de tazas con un par de platos y cubiertos por una enorme servilleta roja. Bastante elegante.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo? —

Castiel se sonrió y asintió.

—Por ahí, Sam me consiguió un libro de cocina— Dean le miró con una sonrisa divertida, pero en lugar de ver precisamente lo que el ángel le había cocinado se quedo mirándole a él, para luego avanzar hasta él y arrinconarle, colgarse de su cuello y comenzar a besarle, quitándole el gabán de a poco, dejando que cayera de sus hombros por arte de gravedad, desarmando el nudo de su corbata y desabotonando de un tirón todos los botones.

Cass se mostraba algo inseguro de lo que quería hacer; había pasado la noche pensando en que quería hacer algo que para cuando Dean despertara, le pareciera perfecto, romántico y toda la cosa. A ver si podía pasar su primer día de San Valentín con éxito y el rostro arriba (o sea, orgulloso), pero de pronto Dean se había vuelto tan ardiente y le besaba apasionado y le desvestía, acorralándole contra la mesa tan tiernamente preparada.

Sam había mencionado algo sobre los horarios para esa clase de situación en cuanto a ese día, pero bueno. Sólo tendría que desaparecer por unos cuantos minutos.

Todo se tornó algo más acalorado cuando el cazador removió e hizo desaparecer los pantalones del ángel; la situación se invirtió, y era Dean quien estaba de espaldas contra la mesa, apoyándose de su borde, mientras Castiel le besaba con tanta ternura el cuello y le desvestía lentamente. Ante la sorpresa de Dean, el ángel se arrodilló frente a él y bajó con delicadeza la cremallera y comenzó a rozar la lengua y los labios por su miembro a través de la lycra azul marino, volviendo loco e placer a Dean, que no podía decidirse en qué hacer con él, sólo quería lanzarle sobre el sofá y desvestirle y hacerle suyo y follarle, pero por Dios que era difícil, y…

—Argh—gimió, dejando caer la cabeza y enredando con suavidad sus dedos entre el cabello castaño del ángel que le había desnudado y que ahora lamía y besaba cada centímetro del miembro endurecido que Dean trataba de hacer penetrar en aquella húmeda cavidad, pero cada centímetro que adelantaban sus labios le volvía débil y su instinto le pedía a gritos que se entregara a él, que dejara que le hicieran cualquier cosa a gritos. Sus gemidos eran más largos y arrastrados, casia agónicos, a forma de rogar al ángel que no se detuviera. Jadeando, el ángel se incorporó hasta su altura y se apegó más a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba sus planes retorcidos y sensuales en el oído. Dean se había abrazado a su cuello, cuando Castiel, tomándole por la cintura, le dio una vuelta, con él, sobre el mismo eje. Al terminar la vuelta, ambos habían caído sobre la cama de 2 plazas en el segundo piso, con el ángel a gatas sobre él, devorándole con la mirada.

—Anda, no sé qué esperas—jadeó—Házmelo—

Castiel sólo se sonrió y se acercó a besarle.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me encanta verte rogar por sexo—Le tomó por la cintura y le abrazó por la espalda, casi bloqueando con sus brazos que se moviera mucho, sosteniendo su cuello y rozando sus labios por su piel. En un impulso, le arrojó sobre la cama, dejando que alcanzara a apoyarse con ambos brazos y se cargó en su espalda, besando la línea que dejaba su columna y los músculos en su espalda, a medida que comenzaba a penetrarle de forma suave, casi calmado, para que, mientras más escuchaba sus gemidos y sus jadeos, el movimiento se volvía salvaje, desenfrenado. Dean se incorporó y apoyó su espalda contra el ángel, jadeando, dejando que le acariciara. Castiel sólo le besó suavemente y lo arrojó de espaldas sobre la cama, cayendo sobre él y comenzado a besarle, mientras tomaba una pierna suya y volvía a penetrarle. Habiendo llegado a un casi irracional orgasmo, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Dean sólo le miraba con una sonrisa de enamorado, levantándose un poco a besarle tiernamente.

—Vístete y baja, tu desayuno se está helando—le sonrió el ángel.

—Increíble que aún te importe el desayuno—le sonrió Dean.

—Te lo preparé yo, con mis propias manos, me levanté temprano—le remarcó Cass, algo disgustado.

—Tú no duermes ni tienes sueño—rió Dean.

—No lo creas, duermo todas las noches con tigo y ésta mañana desperté con sueño—Castiel le abrazó, le subió el pantalón y le abrochaba la camisa, tomándole de la mano y llevándole escaleras abajo.

—Vamos a desayunar algo—

Llegó abajo y le mostró que le había preparado una taza de café y le tenía un plato aparte con un pedazo de pastel con una rosa de chocolate. Dean sólo miró a Castiel con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio tú hiciste todo esto? —

Castiel se acercó a él y le sonrió mientras tomaba sus brazos.

—Lo hice todo por ti—Dean sólo le sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Waw, tendré que ver otra cosa para mañana—

—No, no, ¿qué dices? Me gusta la idea de la playa—se acercó a él y le besó con suavidad.

###

Empezaba a anochecer. Eran alrededor de las 2000 y ambos recién pudieron ver el Dodge de Sam detenerse frente a la casa y salir con tranquilidad, para abrir la puerta y sentir que Dean se arrojaba a sus brazos a abrazarle y acariciarle y besarle. Sam sólo arrojó la maleta al suelo y le abrazó por la cintura, besándole y levantándole un poco del suelo.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Deannie—

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Sammy—

—Okay… supongo que estás listo—

— ¿Para qué? —

—Pues, para salir. Ir a darnos una vuelta. Anda, ve a vestirte—le dio un beso, una nalgada cuando se dio vuelta y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

— ¡Hey! —le reclamó Dean.

—No digas que no te gusta, anda, ve a cambiarte, así salimos luego—

— ¿No le has dicho nada? —agregó Sam, mirando al ángel sentado a su lado.

—No, tú me pediste que no le dijera—

—Perfecto entonces—

Sam se puso de pie y volvió al rato al sofá, con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

—Claro que… según lo que hablamos anoche… creo que tendré que irme por unos minutos—

Sam sólo le miró seriamente, pero luego se sonrió.

— ¡¿Formal o Informal? —preguntó Dean.

— ¡Da lo mismo! —le reclamó Sam—Anda semi—

Apenas Dean vio el Motel miró a Sam y a Cass bastante serio, y luego rió.

—Hey… no es justo… Cass, no me dijiste—El ángel miró a Sam con duda, pero éste sólo sonrió.

—Era sorpresa—detuvo el auto frente al estacionamiento y le besó tiernamente. Salgamos. Cass, es el cuarto 14—Dean sólo vio al ángel desaparecer. Puso rostro desconcertado.

—Le pedí que nos encontrara ayer, así me ahorraba un pase, y la verdad, dudo que tenga un cuarto para tres. De todos modos le pregunté y dijo que no tenía complejo moral con eso. Vamos—

###

La mujer en el mesón miraba tan fijamente a Sam que "la víctima" no entendía si era porque abrazaba mucho a Dean o… no, debía ser por eso. Dean se había alejado un poco cuando le entregaron la llave a Sam, así que no escuchó cuando la "señorita" en el mesón le dijo: "Lástima, guapo".

Sam sólo la miró con extrañez (**Claro, nuestro Sammy es un modesto, :P) **y sólo volteó a seguir a Dean y a pasar su brazo tras su hombro, mirando algo nervioso para atrás.

###

Dean miraba para todos lados, sin saber qué lado inspeccionar primero. Todo era un amplio cuarto, de aspecto bastante elegante, con las paredes pintadas de un rojo algo oscuro, y con líneas o raíces del suelo o algo así como plantas, todas tribales, con una pintura algo más oscura, de un cielo blanco y una amplia alfombra gris clara. Para su izquierda, tenía algo así como una sala de estar, que tenía una mesa de centro y una chimenea al frente, aún sin prender. Para su derecha, una pared, y tras eso, lo que aparentaba ser la pieza, frente a un ventanal a varios metros. Pero sólo era una cama algo hundida, a más o menos 1 metro bajo el suelo.

— ¿Ésta es la cama, Sammy? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Seee (alargando la "e") supone. La encontré bastante contemporánea, ¿no te gusta? —preguntó Sam, abrazándose a él.

—No, sólo quería saber. Contemporaneidad—Siguió revisando, pero todo iba bien. Cinco minutos después, Cass se apareció en el cuarto.

— ¿Qué te pasó, creímos que te habrías arrepentido—comentó Sam.

—No, no es eso. Gabriel me distrajo algunos minutos afuera—

— ¡No me digas que Gabriel va a aparecerse!—Dean se levantó de golpe de la cama y se acercó a él.

—No, no es eso. Sólo vino a decirnos que Cupido está muy orgulloso de nosotros—

Ambos sólo se sonrieron. No sabían si por lo divertido y totalmente desconcertante que sonaba eso, por algo así como nostalgia, o por orgullo en verdad.

—Hace mucho no recordaba a ese sujeto desnudo. Mm. Como sea—

###

Y mientras Sam salía del cuarto porque iba a ver qué pasaba con el menú, Castiel y Dean se habían recostado en la cama, abrazándose el uno al otro y sin dejar de mirarse. Dean se sonrió en un momento y se acercó a besarle.

— ¿Aún sin querer compartirme con Sam? —

—No, la verdad… no he tenido problemas con eso, ¿era esto lo que querías, verdad? —

—Por muy retorcido que suene, sólo quería estar con mi ángel protector y con mi hermano—

Castiel sólo le abrazó y dejó que se acurrucara a la altura de su pecho.

###

Como Cass se había ido, había abierto sus alitas y se había desaparecido un rato, a petición de Sam, éste se sintió más libre para poder "reclamar lo que le pertenecía". Así que se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior y la camisa, con la corbata algo abierta y corrida para un lado (recordar que Sam venía del trabajo antes, así que venía con el atuendo formal) y corrió el vidrio de la ducha. Partió acariciando sus hombros y sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello y le volteaba, haciéndole enfrentarle con la mirada para besarle apasionado, mientras Dean se colgaba de su cuello, dejándose besar y acariciar, dejando que le azotaran con suavidad contra la pared y comenzaba a rozarle. Llegando a ese punto, Dean le detuvo y le alejó con sus brazos, carraspeando con un rostro algo tímido.

—Hey… creo que sería conveniente hacerlo en la cama que aquí—

Sam sólo se sonrió; volvió a besarle y salió de la ducha, sacándose la camisa mojada y dejándola cerca, dejándose caer sobre la cama, de espaldas, con la cabeza en ambas manos, esperando a Dean.

Le vio a los casi minutos salir y aparecerse frente a él, quitándose la toalla y gateando al lado de su hermano, que le golpeó contra la cama y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y besándole con agresividad, ambos devorando los labios del otro. Dean se abrazó a su cuello y montó una pierna en su espalda. Sam había comenzado a besarle en el cuello cuando se desprendió de la última prenda que le quedaba y su cadera comenzaba a golpear con placenteras embestidas la de su hermano mayor, que dejaba caer la cabeza, jadeando y dejando que Sam le levantara junto con él, que le sostenía con un brazo y que le miraba serio, jadeando, absolutamente apasionado y fascinado mirando sus ojos oscuros.

—Esto es perfecto —susurró — ¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que las cosas podrían ser tan perfectas entre ambos? —

Dean, aún abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, sólo se sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No. Pero lo soñé muchas veces —

Volvió a dejarle con suavidad sobre la cama y se acomodó a gatas entre sus piernas, acercándose a rozar sus labios por su cuello y por su rostro mientras dejaba una mano afirmándole y la otra tomando su cadera, comenzando a penetrarle con suavidad, con lentitud, algo de romanticismo para la "presentación". Si bien Castiel se había caracterizado un poco por ser el dominante (o seme) en aquellas situaciones, Sam era algo así como el recesivo (o uke). Era la parte más tierna y sentimental que Dean buscaba, mientras que con Cass (aunque sea difícil de creer, porque todos piensan que debería ser al revés) encontraba una parte animal y salvaje. Sam le besaba y le acariciaba tiernamente antes de comenzar a penetrarle más salvaje. Sus labios besaban cada parte de su cuerpo en un gesto de completa entrega, su mirada tan adorable enloquecía a Dean. Sólo cuando le tenía casi desesperado y tenso, comenzaba a darle en el gusto, a tomar su cadera con más fuerza y a penetrarle más vorazmente, a tomarle con ambos brazos y dejar que se apoyara en él, deslizando sus manos hasta su entrepierna y tomando su miembro entre sus manos, besando a Dean en el cuello y jadeando, mordiendo con suavidad su lóbulo. Dean tomó las manos de s hermano y las dejó rodeando su cadera, sosteniéndole, haciendo la penetración más placentera. Alcanzaron un clímax agitado, cayendo de espalda sobre la cama, mirándose en un jadeo.

###

Se habían sentado los tres rodeando la mesita de centro que había frente a la fogata, aunque no había sofás cerca, sino unos cuántos almohadones. Castiel miraba con cierta confusión un plato de algo que no sabía si era comestible frente a él. Sam sólo le miraba con bastante duda.

— ¿Quieres un tenedor o prefieres solamente admirarlo? Eso se come, Cass—

Su cena esa noche se compuso de una porción de sushi y un pedazo de salmón y una porción de arroz. Se quedaron un momento abrazados, no necesariamente, mirando al fuego frente a ellos, pero de todos modos con la mirada hacia adelante. Después de un rato, Sam notó que Castiel quería quitarle a Dean. Había comenzado a besarle con lentitud, así que Sam tomó a Dean por un brazo y le arrastró hacia él, quitándoselo. No se había dado ni cuenta, pero de un segundo a otro Dean se encontraba en el suelo, con cada uno besándole de un lado del rostro o del cuello y cada uno quitándole alguna pieza de ropa.

###

Se volvieron temprano a casa. De todos modos Sam llegó, se duchó y se cambió rápido. Prometió llegar temprano aquel día y corresponderle a Dean, que le había pedido y encargado aquella noche.

Pero por mientras, tomaría el Impala y se iría a pasar una semi tarde con Cass, quien iba con la cabeza muy apoyada en el vidrio del auto, mirando todo a su alrededor. En un momento, todo era ciudad, al otro, doblando por una carretera, todo bosque y árboles y nada de vida humana o algo parecido. La noche, dejó a Cass en casa (que apenas se quedó solo se fue a convivir unos segundos con sus hermanitos) y se subió al lado de Sam en el Dodge, para ir a cenar a un restaurant. Volvieron algo tarde. Apenas llegaron se fueron a la cama, y Cass estaba abrazado a Dean por la mañana.

###

Para las vacaciones de Sam, quisieron ir a darse un descanso de la ciudad, así que compraron 3 pasajes de avión y tomaron un par de semanas de vacaciones en un lugar paradisíaco **(Obviamente, Latinoamérica, jejejeje… orgullosa, pero de todos modos no diré en lugar, aún no estoy segura de qué país tiene el escenario que imagino, aunque creo que muchos)**. A Cass no le agradó mucho la idea. Pasó la mayor parte del viaje quejándose y reclamándose por no poder salir del avión y usar sus propias alas, aparecer en el lugar elegido y listo, no pasar una vergüenza frente a sus hermanos y compatriotas y seguidores por tener que volar en un avión.

Se había dado cuenta que al pasar el tiempo, pareciera que Dean y Sam trataran de convertirle en humano. Alejar su vida ángel de sus propios recuerdos. Cada vez se sentía más humano. Dentro de las dos semanas, se había visto al borde de un acantilado de unos 20 metros, sobre una laguna enorme, mientras desde abajo en el agua, ambos le incitaban a lanzarse. Titubeó un momento, se quejó un par de veces y terminó cediendo ante los ruegos de Dean. Salió ahogado del agua, algo molesto por la risa de Gabriel sentado en una roca, que le apuntaba y se quebraba de risa sobre una roca media mojada. Castiel sólo volvió a desaparecer bajo el agua (literalmente desaparecer, claro) para aparecer frente a Gabriel y tirar de su mano, hundiéndole en el agua.

###

Hasta ahora las cosas marchan ideales para el guardián y los Winchester. Sam continúa en su trabajo ganando lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a los tres con bastante lujo, y Dean se desaparece de vez en cuando para hacer sus dólares nocturnos en los bares. Cass, en cambio, ha dejado bastante de lado su rabia por no tener sólo para él a Dean, puesto que se ve tan sonriente cuando está con ambos que le aterra romper esa felicidad, y de vez en cuando, cuando se encuentra solo en la casa, abre sus alas y vuelve al Cielo a compartir con sus hermanos.

A Dean, en cambio, últimamente le ha dado una obsesión curiosa por los niños a su alrededor. Saliendo con Sam se queda bastante tiempo mirando los juegos para niños y viendo como corren felices con una bolsa de dulces. Sam sólo le mira con ternura y le abraza antes de irse, para expresarle de lo mucho que le apena no poder darle un hijo.

—De todos modos no podemos, ya sería bastante traumatizante que esté con tres, que los tres seamos hombres, que tú seas mi hermano, que él sea un ángel… olvídalo. De todos modos consideraré tu oferta y te la cobraré ésta noche—le sonrió el mayor, abrazándose a él y besándole.

De todos modos, la vida se les ha vuelto bastante tranquila y pasiva. No Lucifer, no demonios, no shapeshifters. Sólo un ángel con ellos y un Arcángel que sigue bajando para molestarles y hacerles la vida una broma, pero saben que es algo fácil de tolerar.

Y para Dean, siendo sincero consigo mismo, teniendo a Sam y a Cass durmiendo en la misma cama sin pegarse manotazos, todo está perfecto.

**(FIN :D)**

(Escena Cortada)

(Ubicar en cualquier lado después de que Cass haya aceptado estar con ellos, no tiene gran importancia cronológica)

Ya se anochecía. Era una de esas tardes frías, en las que los tres preferían pasarlo en cama o viendo una película en el sofá, todos abrazados. Ni Dean, ni siquiera Sam, podía negar que Cass era un gran calefactor andante. Si hacía frío, se recostaban a su lado y en poco tiempo ya estaban entrando en calor. Si hacía calor, bueno, nada pasaba. Así que es tardes frías de lluvia, se quedaban junto al ángel.

En éste caso, Dean estaba al medio, gozando del calor que ambos le proporcionaban. Sam estaba abrazándole por el lado derecho, cubierto por una gran frazada que cubría a los tres. Cass estaba del lado izquierdo, pero algo más relajado, recostado boca arriba sobre el sofá, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el regazo de Dean y que éste le abrazara por el cuello, cubierto por una manta. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero seguían con la mirada fija en la pantalla de 32. Miraban con gran concentración cómo Jack, congelándose el agua, le pedía a Rose que le prometiera que saldría de allí con vida y que tendría muchos nietos. Si bien Sam y Dean ya habían visto Titanic (Y quien no ¬¬), no la habían visto tan abrazados y convertidos en dos amantes. Y Cass… bueno, Cass no la había visto.

Faltaba poco para que la película terminara y ninguno había hablado desde hace bastantes minutos. Los tres bastante perdidos en aquella fantasía de amor. Veían cómo Rose trataba de despertar a Jack y veía cómo se hundía, cuando Dean escuchó un sollozo (o ese sonido de cuando uno aspira fuerte por la nariz cuando llora) y miró a un lado. Castiel estaba muy acurrucado con la manta (o una segunda frazada), sollozando, quitando las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga del blazer negro.

—No me digas que estás llorando—se medio quejó medio rió.

—Entonces no te digo nada—susurró.

Se sonreía, cuando escuchó otro sollozo del otro lado, y volteó bastante extrañado. Sam estaba en la misma condición que el ángel, pero ayudado de un pañuelo desechable. Sólo estiró la mano y entregó el paquete a Castiel, que cogió uno con seriedad y siguió viendo la pantalla.

— ¿Sammy? Hey… ¿tú también? —

—No te atrevas a decirme que la trama no te da pena—

—Me dará pena, pero no para llorar… —suspiró y sólo abrazó más a ambos con una sonrisa encantada—Mis llorones… —

###

**(Ta-daá. Sólo era eso. Es que me pareció muy tierno y en serio quería ponerla.**

**Bueno, ahora sí. Espero les haya gustado mucho el Final Feliz)  
(Y nos vemos con el Final Neutral el próximo Jueves)**


	13. FINAL 2 FINAL NEUTRAL

_**Hello Everyone! He vuelto con el segundo final, primero Alternativo. El final Neutral es igual de Largo que el anterior (app 20 pags. En Office)**_

_**El final neutral consiste en eso. En ser neutral. Triste al principio, feliz al final. La soberania reside en el pueblo, ustedes dicen si les gusta o no. Si les gusta mas este, entonces, para quien le guste, será el final oficial. Bueno, espero lo disfruten. Sus respuestas a sus amados posts aquí abajito :D**_

**Diana Winchis: **me parece excelente que te haya gustado, en serio. Y espero te guste este. Nos vemos, entonces. Suerte :)

**Javoss18: **no tenia mucha fè en el bonus,. Pero tenia que ponerlo. Y de hecho tengo màs extras del final uno que se me olvida poner, (mi maldita memoria, jaja), pero los subirè al final.. y crwo que èste no te gustara, porque es al revés de lo que quieres, pero al menos, espero que te guste, :D.. y confio en que te gustara mucho el 4, jejeje. Bueno, cuidate mucho y gracias por tu posts, me alegrò mucho :D

**BUENO, CHICOS… GRACIAS POR SUS POSTS SIEMPRE… ÈSTE ES EL SEGUNDO FINAL, FINAL NEUTRAL. ESPERO LO GOCEN :D**

Dean abrió la puerta y se acercó a ver el cuerpo inconsciente del ángel; descansaba sobre la cama, bastante herido y con un rostro adolorido.

— ¿Dónde estaba? —

—Es preferible no hablar de eso. Hay que atenderlo—

—Yo me ocupo de él, no te preocupes—

Antes de que Dean cruzara la puerta, Sam le detuvo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? —

El mayor asintió.

— ¿Se lo dirás? —

—No sé si acepte, pero sí, se lo diré—

—Bien. Gabriel y yo estaremos afuera. Avísanos apenas suceda algo—

Dean asintió y se liberó del agarre de su hermano, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Inmediatamente volteó su rostro, mirándole con lástima; de verdad que se sentía culpable. Comenzó a curarle y a quitarle esas manchas de sangre, dejándole descansar al rato, cubriéndole con los edredones de la cama; sintiéndose bastante mal, se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza entre las piernas del ángel, que seguía inconsciente. Se quedó pensando en cómo explicarle la nueva propuesta de Sam, que sí, la había encontrado bastante retorcida, pero le permitía tener a los dos sin que se golpearan el uno al otro, o que intentaran suicidarse.

Sam, por su lado, jamás había visto tan serio y tan callado a Gabriel; empezaba a extrañarle ya con su comportamiento, y le miraba seguido a ver si presentaba algún patrón de conducta o algo que le hiciera sospechar. Pero no, el arcángel permanecía apoyado en la pared, quieto, con la cabeza gacha.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Dean la cruzaba, abrigándose con la chaqueta y buscando sus llaves.

— ¿Y qué hay de Cass? —preguntó Sam.

—No ha despertado. No creo que lo haga por un tiempo. Yo voy a ver algo y vuelvo de inmediato—

Ambos se extrañaron y se miraron, pero no dijeron nada y dejaron que Dean saliera y tomara su auto. En cambio, Gabriel se asomó a la puerta.

— ¿Y? —

—Sigue inconsciente— —Es verdad, tal vez tarde bastante tiempo en reaccionar… y en reaccionar bien—y volvió a su puesto en la pared, dejándose caer y escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas y los brazos.

###

Dean volvió al rato después; aunque se le hizo bastante; quería estar presente cuando Castiel despertara, quería ser lo primero que viera.

Pero al llegar al segundo piso, sólo vio a Sam, sentado en el sofá, cubierto por su chaqueta. Al verle, se puso de pie.

— ¿Y Gabriel? —

—Cass no está—

— ¡¿Cómo que no está? —

—De pronto, Gabriel desapareció. Cuando fui a ver a la pieza, Castiel tampoco—

Sin querer creerlo, Dean se adelantó y abrió la puerta; exactamente, allí el ángel no estaba.

— ¿Entonces… sólo se fue? —murmuró.

Sam no sabía qué excusa darle; había dejado que el ángel se escapara.

— ¿Gabriel dijo algo? —

—No. Sólo le vi mover la cabeza, como alterado, y después desaparecer—

Dean suspiró; su hermano quiso abrazarle, pero no se dejó. Alejó sus brazos y bajó las escaleras con prisa, dejando una bolsa negra sobre una mesita pegada a la pared. Sam, mirando las escaleras por las cuales su hermano había "escapado", se acercó a la mesa y tomó la cajita que había en el interior de la bolsa. Supuso que a su hermano no le molestaría. Abrió la cajita y pudo ver un osito dentro de ella; de no más de 15 centímetros de alto, que vestía un traje escocés azul. Tenía un pelaje café claro, una especie de bufanda negra rodeando su cuello, y un enorme gorrito negro, y unos ojos pequeños y de color aceituna.

En su patita derecha, estaba escrito "Sammy".

Lo miró un buen rato, con una expresión triste. Al salir, Dean se había llevado la otra cajita; no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber qué era.

Llegó la noche; Sam había logrado consolar, de momento, a Dean, y ambos dormían, aunque el mayor permanecía de espaldas a Sam, que le abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda. Daban ya las 05: XX cuando Dean abrió los ojos y vio delante de sí al ángel, que le miraba con seriedad y un deje de tristeza en el rostro, con un osito, igual al de Sam, pero que en la patita izquierda decía "Cass".

—Castiel—susurró.

Se puso de pie sin molestar ni mover a Sam, y se lanzó con prisa y casi con desesperación, a abrazar a Castiel, quien suspiró y le respondió el abrazo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —

—Porque tenía que hacerlo—

— Eso no responde a mi pregunta—

—Dean…—le alejó de sí y susurró—Tengo que irme—

_**(Para los que quieran, "Suelta mi mano" de "Sin Bandera, o también podría ser "Aléjate de mí" de Camila. Para contextualizar XD)**_

— ¿Qué tú…? ¿Por qué tienes que irte? No puedes dejarme ahora—

—Tampoco quiero hacerlo. Fue una decisión difícil. No sabes cuánto. Pero debo hacerlo. De lo contrario… Sam o tú podrían salir lastimados—

—Sam ha olvidado completamente lo que sucedió, en serio—

—Aparte… Dean, se nota que lo quieres tanto. Debes estar con él. Él también te quiere mucho. No soportaría que lo dejaras, es por eso que me voy. Ustedes deben establecer una vida juntos y yo no puedo estar entre ustedes, interfiriendo siempre—

— ¡No! Sam ha… a Sam se le ocurrió que podríamos ser los tres—

—Eso es imposible—

—No, no lo es. Seríamos los tres. Estaríamos juntos—

—No, Dean, por favor, compréndeme. Tengo miedo de volver a lastimarlos. Soy capaz de hacerte daño, y no quiero ni puedo seguir viviendo con la culpa. Por favor, Dean, en serio que no quiero seguir con esto—

Dean, en cambio, frente a él, no quería aceptar la partida de Castiel; pero no sabía qué más decir. Castiel, en cambio, sostenía su mano derecha, acariciando tiernamente la palma, aparentando seriedad.

En cambio, tras el mayor de los hermanos, Sam permanecía de ojos abiertos, pero quieto, preparándose para saltar en cuando fuera necesario. Al ver que el ángel le observaba, cerró los ojos, volviendo a su estado.

—Perdona, Dean, no quiero sentir cómo tu corazón se parte. Sam te ama y te quiere parte de su vida. No le quites esa posibilidad. Te prometo que jamás volveré a intervenir en tu vida con Sam—

—No puedes irte…—No quiero que me dejes… prometiste que jamás me harías daño—

—Debo hacerlo… para no volverlo a hacer. La vida es una ironía, ¿no? Lo prometo, Dean. Con esto, jamás volveré a hacerte daño—

El ángel dejó que le abrazaran, sintiendo cómo el cazador se aferraba con fuerza a su chaqueta, sin querer soltarle. Sam, en cambio, ya permanecía tras él, mirando al ángel sin querer hablar.

Pero Castiel comenzó a alejarse, y Dean, aunque no quiso soltarle, se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, sintiendo cómo mitad de su corazón se destrozaba y el ángel que había amado desaparecía frente a él. Sam, suspirando y abrazando aún a Dean, le guió hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—Yo sigo aquí, Dean. No te voy a dejar solo—susurró, recostándose a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Dean sólo suspiró y escondió el rostro en la almohada, mirando con dolor el lugar en el que había visto por última vez a Castiel.

UN 24 DE DICIEMBRE… UNOS MESES DESPUÉS…

Sam abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor; estaba en su habitación, como siempre, al lado de Dean, que seguía durmiendo. Recordó que ambos se habían acostado tarde.

Se puso de pie, besándole tiernamente en el pómulo y cerró la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con sueño y cruzó el vestíbulo.

Iba camino a la cocina; a prepararse un buen café para despertar, pero se detuvo en la sala de estar, frente al árbol de navidad.

Había un regalo; ninguno había querido ponerlos, al menos, no hasta el siguiente día, temprano. Para ellos, tener un árbol era nada más que un lindo adorno. Una cajita, envuelta en papel satinado y dejaba caer una linda y larga cinta brillante.

No tuvo que acercarse para ver de quién era; lo sabía sin necesidad de ver el papelito que caía. Aunque de todos modos se acercó, a examinarlo. Bastante bonito, tenía que admitirlo. Aunque se preguntaba con una sonrisa dónde, en qué lugar del mundo, un ángel sin dinero podría conseguir papel satinado, una cinta larga y… el regalo.

Sintió los pasos de Dean en la escalera y lo tomó con prisa; si lo veía, lo más probable, era que se pondría triste y no quería tenerle así ni el 24 ni el 25 de diciembre.

Lo tomó y lo escondió en lo primero suyo que vio, que fue su maleta, que luego iría al maletero de su auto. Al ver a Dean frente a él, sonrió, ocultando su reacción anterior, y saludó a su amante.

—Buenos días… te ves extraño—

Sam sólo se abrazó a él.

— ¿Desayunamos? —

—Claro, claro. Espera un momento—

El mayor desapareció tras la puerta que daba al pasillo y a la escalera, y Sam suspiró, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Dejó el calentador y se dirigió, con su maleta a cuestas, al garaje, y a su Dodge, donde ocultó la susodicha maleta con el regalo en su interior.

Fue una tarde tranquila, que la mayor parte de ésta, Sam se la pasó tratando de descifrar y de materializar una receta de galletas; Dean estaba fuera. Había salido por un tiempo, anunciando que volvería en la tarde, ya algo entrada la noche.

Y fue así como llegó; de sorpresa, tomando a Sam por la cintura y sonriéndole. De verdad, aquel día, Dean estaba más contento que de costumbre. Y suponía que al día siguiente sería igual.

Pero Castiel había estado "molestándole" por la tarde.

Llegó la noche y comenzó a sentirse culpable; Dean debía tener aquel presente. No era suyo, y no quería ser el culpable de no habérselo entregado.

—Dean, hay algo que debo decirte— Como siempre, el mayor se extraña, pero sonríe.

—Claro—

—Espera un momento aquí—

Regresó al rato con la maleta, y entregó la caja. Dean sólo se rió.

—Recuerdo que teníamos planeado esto para mañana, pero si quieres adelantarte, yo también puedo darte tu regalo hoy—Se levantó, pero Sam alcanzó a detenerle y a sentarle nuevamente.

—No, Dean. No es mío—

—Entonces, ¿de quién? —

—No necesitas preguntar, sabes perfectamente de quién es—

Lo tomó en sus manos, con cierto nerviosismo, y miró a su hermano/amante con confusión.

—Iré a comprar algunas cervezas y algo para comer. Después de eso… me quedaré en la plaza, al frente. Supongo que vas a querer espacio—susurró.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió, abrigándose. Sólo cuando sintió que la puerta principal se cerraba, Dean se dispuso a abrirlo.

Aunque no sabía si era lo correcto.

Afuera de la caja, justo bajo la cinta, había una carta. Curioso, ya que era nuevo, la desenrolló y leyó.

"_Dean: _

_ No sé cómo empezar. Supongo que así. Es difícil hacer esto, jamás lo había hecho, pero supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. _

_Lamento haber roto mi promesa. Prometí que jamás volvería a intervenir en tu vida con Samuel, pero viendo lo importante que es esta fecha, no pude permanecer exento de prepararte algo, y creí que lo ideal sería empezar con una carta._

_Primero que todo, decir que me parece bastante "egocéntrico" regalarte esto, pero puedo jurarte que encontrar algo ideal es bastante difícil._

_Segundo, muchas gracias por todo lo enseñado. Gracias a ti y sólo a ti, puedo hacer esto. Y por supuesto, gracias por el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos. Fue el tiempo en el que estuve "extasiado". De verdad que fui feliz en los meses que estuvimos juntos. Y sí, ha sido bastante complicado el tenerte fuera de mi vida. Lo sigue siendo. Pero ambos tenemos algo en común que nos permite seguir hacia adelante._

_Nuestros hermanitos, que nos ayudan y nos apoyan pase lo que pase. He visto cuan feliz puede llegar a hacerte Sammy, y le estoy bastante agradecido por eso. He visto cómo te hace sonreír y reír, lo cual me alegra bastante. Me ayuda a seguir adelante. Saber que tu vida por fin es plena._

_No sé cómo escribir finales. Sólo quería recordarte, que aún hay un ángel que te protege._

_Y que te quiere._

_Espero que te guste. Y… sigo diciendo que es bastante egocéntrico, pero siento que podría llegar a gustarte._

_Por cierto, tengo la impresión de que mi carta podría causar el efecto contrario en ti, y eso me atemoriza un poquito._

_Me despido, aún esperándote. Quien te sigue queriendo, amando, extrañando y ansiando…_

_Castiel"_

De verdad, leer aquello había sido devastador. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y sólo así, pudo, casi contener, las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Tomó aire y suspiró; abrió la cajita, y pudo ver al osito que había querido regalar al ángel. Pero con un tierno corazón en el medio, entre sus brazos, que decía "Dean".

Lo tomó en sus manos y sonrió. Al acercarlo así mismo, pudo sentir el tan atrayente aroma del ángel en el pelaje claro del peluche.

Bajo el peluche de tan tierno mensaje, había alrededor de cinco fotografías que recordó de inmediato; las habían tomado cuando llevaban un par de meses juntos. Estaba seguro de que había más. Casi habían llenado una tarjeta, que Dean había ocultado al quedarse sin el ángel. Aquellas eran las que habían sido elegidas como "las mejores" o las que "mejor salieron". Ambos se veían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y bastante juntos el uno con el otro. La última, era el beso que tantas fotografías y errores les había costado.

Pero había más. Estaba seguro. Debían de estar en la tarjeta aún. Se puso de pie, buscando la tarjeta en la primera gaveta. Pudo encontrarla de inmediato y se dedicó a revisar si seguían ahí, aunque la guardó nuevamente al darse cuenta de que no había sido buena idea ponerse a ver fotos suyas con el ángel.

Bajo el regalo, en el fondo de la cajita y sobre terciopelo rojo, encontró un papelito platinado que decía "_PD: (Creo que se escribe así) Lamento haber sacado tu tarjetita sin permiso. No encontraba otro lugar en el que pudiera encontrar aquellas imágenes y de verdad quería entregarte eso. Espero no te molestes… y espero que te haya gustado el osito. Sigo diciendo que es un regalo egocéntrico…_

_Por cierto, las fotografías fueron "Impresas" en un lugar bastante lejano, donde me aseguré de que no te conocieran. No te reconocerán a menos que viajes al otro lado del mundo, al sur. Te sigo esperando y amando… tu Cass"_

Volvió a suspirar, algo más adolorido. No quería soportarlo y se rindió ante el sollozo. Al rato, se dio cuenta de que Sam debería seguir afuera, esperándole. Se acercó a la ventana y sin correr la cortina, buscó en la plaza. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Samuel, sentado en un columpio, bebiendo una cerveza y mirando hacia la puerta.

Cubrió el presente, lo guardó en la gaveta, y luego de haberse abrigado y secado las lágrimas, bajó a encontrarse con su hermano.

Y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué tal? —

—Un osito, una carta y unas fotos—

Sam sólo sonrió levemente; se movió hasta él y le besó, casi apenas en un roce.

###

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS:

Cuando Dean despertó aquella mañana, ciertamente, se encontraba solo en la cama. Como siempre. Sam se despertaba y levantaba temprano.

Aquel día no estaba en casa. Al llegar al comedor, pudo ver, pegado sobre el refrigerador, un papelito amarillo adhesivo con la letra de su Sammy.

"Me llamaron de improviso del trabajo y ni siquiera tengo idea de a qué hora desperté. Supongo comprendes que no quise despertarte. No me esperes. Te quiere, su Sammy".

Suspiró y sonrió.

A esperarle entonces.

Llegó aquella tarde. Vistiendo elegante, como siempre. A Dean le gustaba verle así. No le vio y se sentó en el sofá, habiendo sacando una cerveza de la nevera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — —Te veo bastante cansado—

—Algo—suspiró el menor, rodeando a Dean por los hombros y la espalda y besándole.

— ¿Muy agotador? —preguntó Dean, sonriéndole de costado.

—Algo por el estilo. Pero ya estoy en casa y me prometieron una semana sólo para mí—

Dean le sonrió.

—Entonces voy a tenerte toda la semana con migo—

Dean veía a Sam almorzar mientras tomaba una cerveza; pensaba en algo con seriedad, pero decidió hablar:

—Tuve un sueño bastante extraño—sonrió—Te incluye—

—Aunque no me incluyera me hubiera gustado saberlo—

—Pues… soñé que teníamos un hijo—

—No puedo embarazarte, no te emociones—rió el menor.

—Perra…—rió—No es eso—

— ¿Adoptado? Bien ¿Cómo era? —

Ahí era donde no le gustaba continuar.

—Se parecía bastante a Cass—susurró.

Sam levantó la mirada; de verdad que detestaba cuando su hermano se deprimía de ese modo. Bajó la cabeza y la mirada, pensando. Luego, la levantó y tomó un sorbo de cerveza;

— Quería…—aclaró la voz—Quería hablar de algo con tigo—vio cómo Dean levantaba la mirada.

— ¿Acerca de…?—

— ¿Te gustaría adoptar? —

La pregunta de verdad sacó de quicio a Dean, que le miró serio durante unos segundos y luego volteó la cabeza.

—Si lo dices por eso, sólo era un sueño, Sammy, nada más allá—

— Y hablas en las noches—bajó la mirada, mirando el plato ya casi vacío.

Dean se quedó observándole algo impresionado; luego se rió para sí mismo, divertido.

—Sigo hablando solo en las noches, ¿qué digo? —

— Que te gustaría tener un hijo—

Sam pudo ver la sorpresa casi irónica en el rostro de Dean; se sonrió también, bebiendo otro sorbo.

—Es dormido cuando hablas con sinceridad ¿Y sabes? Lo he pensado bastante, y créeme, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo—

—Si es como creo, sí, hace mucho que tuve el primer sueño sobre esto—

—Y creo que no es mala idea… que adoptemos—

Dean arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, lo sé. Suena bastante extraño. Ya me he sentido lo suficientemente extraño mientras pensaba en esto, pero sé que a ti también te gustaría—

Le miraba bastante serio.

— ¿Estás del todo seguro? Tener un hijo es… un cambio importante. Y no sólo para nosotros… para él… o ella… también—

—Lo sé bien. He tenido bastante tiempo como para considerar todas las variables—

— ¿En serio hablo dormido hace tanto tiempo? —

"Desde que estabas con Castiel" pensó Sam, aunque no quiso decirlo. Trataba de omitir el nombre del ángel.

—Como sea…—agregó a su pensamiento—He pensado en todo eso. Y hoy… no son pocos los padres… como nosotros… que crían hijos—

— ¿Adoptados? —

—A menos que quieras rentar un vientre—

Dean le miró bastante serio y con un deje de molestia; ahí estaba su respuesta.

—Y como presentí que no te negarías a esta experiencia… he estado investigando—

Se puso de pie y buscó entre sus cosas una carpeta. Volvió con algunos papeles y los entregó a Dean, quien sólo bebió un sorbo más y revisó los papeles.

— ¿Has ido a agencias de adopción? —

—Algo así— — ¿Qué dices? Un niño podría cambiar nuestras vidas—

Dean se sonrió.

—Creo que es buena idea. Podríamos tener un hijo— Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.

###

La mujer les miraba con una sonrisa algo irónica; levantó la mirada para verlos a ambos, y luego para ver sus respectivas cédulas de identidad.

—Aquí… sus apellidos…—

—Somos hermanos—comentó Sam.

Ambos sostenían la mano del otro bajo la mesa.

—Y… ¿quieren adoptar? —

Les empezaba a molestar la actitud de aquella mujer.

— ¿Podemos? —

Ella revisó algunos papeles; después de un rato, les asintió y les sonrió.

—Dean… ¿por qué no te adelantas y vas a caminar y a ver un rato? Yo aquí voy a conversar con ella—

—Claro… claro—

Y desapareció tras la puerta.

###

Sólo veía niños que le sonreían, o que le miraban con curiosidad. Empezaba a dudar; pero de verdad que quería tener a un hijo.

Hasta que se detuvo frente a un bebé que dormía recostado en un corral. Tenía un cabello castaño claro. Posiblemente se iría oscureciendo a medida que creciera.

No quiso moverse; se apoyó y se quedó observándole con una leve sonrisa. No notó el paso del tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta, Sam a su lado, mirando a su futuro hijo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ya te decidiste—

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú acabas de llegar y ni siquiera has visto…—

—No lo necesito. Parece que ya te encariñaste bastante con este niño. Y la verdad, me parece bien—

—Entonces…—

—Dijeron que tendrían que hacer un papeleo bastante pesado, así que no lo podremos tener por un tiempo—

— ¿Cuánto? —

—Unas tres o dos semanas. Algo así—

—Eso es bastante—

—Lo sé. Pero dijeron que por mientras durara el papeleo, podríamos venir aquí y… verlo, y claro, ellos irían a investigar cómo lo mantendremos, y dónde viviría, y cómo es el ambiente y todo eso—

—Sam… ¿cómo vamos a mantenerlo? —

—Me alcanza para mantenerte a ti y a otra persona y con sobra—

Dean le sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Sam. Éste le respondió de la misma forma.

—Ya sé qué nombre estás pensando en ponerle—murmuró, después de un rato.

Dean se volteó.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —

—Está bien por mí. Si quieres ponerle ese nombre está bien—

—No, no. Nada de eso. Si yo elegí al niño, al menos, tú elige el nombre—

Sam suspiró, pero sonrió.

"Si Dean no quiere hacerlo, lo haré yo" pensó. Volvió a sonreírle, pasó su brazo por su hombro, le besó y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro.

(1 mes, 3 semanas y cuatro días después)

(O sea, 52 días después)

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Dean sólo necesitaba estirar un poco el brazo para coger su celular.

— ¿Sí? —

— ¿Se encuentra… Sam o Dean Winchester? —

—Con Dean—respondió, tachando un espacio en un cuaderno.

—Llamamos de la agencia XxYy **(elijan un nombre lindo)** y queríamos informarle que los trámites y el papeleo ya se terminaron. Está todo listo—

—O sea… ¿Qué podemos ir a buscar al bebé? —preguntó, bastante emocionado.

—Claro, ¿va a dejar alguna fecha para venir a buscarlo? —

— ¿Ahora? ¿Puedo ahora? —

###

Dean miraba con una sonrisa al niño sobre su cama; dormía. Había sido un largo día y había tenido que ir a retirarlo solo, pues Sam no se encontraba aquel día. Se dejó caer a su lado, volteando la cabeza para mirarle. El bebé, ahora… su bebé, apuntaba hacia él, con sus ojos cerrados, y su pechito subiendo y bajando en un tranquilo vaivén.

Iba a cerrar sus ojos, rindiéndose ante el sueño, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Lo buscó con prisa y así no despertar a su pequeño.

—Sammy, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, con singular alegría.

—Vi tu correo de voz, ¿es cierto? ¿Lo tienes en la casa ya? —

—Sí, lo tengo aquí. Está durmiendo ¿Te falta mucho? —

—No, la verdad, ya terminé aquí. Estoy saliendo ahora ¿Quieres comer algo? —

—Trae lo que quieras, sólo trata de volver luego. A ver si alcanzas a verlo dormir—

—Claro, como quieras—

—A todo esto… ya que es legalmente nuestro, tendrás que nombrarlo. Dijiste que te tomarías tu tiempo—

—Ah, eso. Ya está inscrito, tiene nombre y todo. Mientras tú lo entretenías y yo hablaba con la secretaria de adopción, y como tenía que ponerle un nombre, aproveché y lo hice—

— ¡No me habías dicho! —

—Si el niño está durmiendo, ¡cállate!—

— ¿Cómo lo nombraste? —gritó, pero en un susurro, algo molesto.

—Adivina. Te veré en casa. Te quiero—

— ¡Sam! —No alcanzó a decir mucho. Sólo tenía el sonido del otro lado del teléfono, así que colgó—Maldición, Sam—

Dejó el celular sobre la cama, no sin antes habiéndolo dejado en "silencio" y se acercó al niño que dormía.

—Supongo que ya sé cuál es el nombre que se le ocurrió ponerte a Sammy… pero por otro lado, es cierto, te pareces bastante—murmuró, rozando dos dedos por su rostro.

Pero quería estar seguro. Además, quedaba la duda sobre el segundo nombre.

Alrededor de una hora después, pudo sentir el auto de Sam estacionándose en el garaje. Se puso de pie con cuidado y avanzó. Le encontró en el comedor, dejando un par de bolsas sobre la mesa y abrazando a Dean, casi levantándole del suelo.

— ¿Dónde está? —

—Está durmiendo en mi cama. Se quedó dormido en mis brazos—

Sam avanzó y se detuvo al ver a la pequeña criatura de cabello castaño que dormía, mirando hacia un lado. Se acercó con sigilo y acarició con suavidad el pálido rostro del bebé.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido? —

—Un par de horas y algo más—

Dean se abrazó a su espalda.

— ¿Qué nombre le pusiste? —

— ¿Sigues sin adivinar? —

Estaban hablando entre susurros, pero de todos modos el bebé abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules y alzó sus manitos hacia sus nuevos padres. Sam se sonrió, se incorporó y le tomó, levantándose y abrazándole, haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Castiel? —

Dean le miró bastante serio.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerle ese nombre? —susurró, pero gritando.

—Dean, de todos modos, tú ya querías llamarle Castiel, no te hagas ahora. Sé que querías ponerle ese nombre y a mí también me gusta—

Pero el hermano mayor seguía mirándole con seriedad. Suspiró a modo de rendición.

—Se supone que como yo había dicho "él" tú dirías "se llamará así" —

—Lo sé. Y fui yo quien le puse ese nombre. Yo lo elegí. Pero con tu idea—sonrió, mirando al pequeño que se aferraba a su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—Mira al pequeño Castiel… ¿qué tiene de malo que se llame así? Francamente siento que el nombre le queda bastante bien—

Dean sonrió.

—Supongo. Bien. Castiel entonces ¿Y su segundo nombre? No recuerdo que Cass tuviera un segundo nombre—

—Sobre eso, en la noche, mientras dormías, dijiste que querías ponerle el mío—

—Entonces… ¿Castiel Samuel? —

Sam le sonrió y se acercó a él, dejando que Dean apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, mirando al bebé casi de frente.

—Bueno… supongo que en unos minutitos más nuestro pequeño Cass Sam va a tener hambre—Ten, voy a prepararle algo—

Le entregó al bebé a Dean, y éste se acomodó en la cama, con el niño a su lado, mientras éste, sentado a su lado, le observaba, le sonreía y tomaba el índice de su nuevo padre entre sus manos.

—Si, Sam tiene razón. Te queda el nombre Castiel—Castiel Samuel Winchester—sonrió y se acercó a dejarle un tierno beso en la frente.

Al rato, Sam se dejó caer sobre la cama, tomando al bebé y dándole de beber su cena. Dean le miraba recostado sobre la cama, boca abajo, mirando tiernamente a Sam. Él, en cambio, volteó un momento para mirarle. Su sonrisa tan plena, sus ojos tan felices, su corazón tan tranquilo. Hacía ya un tiempo que no lo veía así y que había tratado de ver con todo su esfuerzo.

Finalmente.

(Unos meses después…)

Criar a un hijo es difícil; un poco más si es adoptado. Un poco más si son dos hombres los padres. Pero esos son detalles que se van descubriendo cuando el niño crece. Por mientras… los Winchester se ven enfrentados a la dura misión de la crianza.

Aunque se sabe y se nota que Dean tiene más experiencia.

—Tú me criabas desde que era niño, no es justo, tienes más experiencia—

—No me mires así, tú trabajas de abogado y yo me quedo en la casa cuidando al niño…—Sam se sonrió divertido.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí a cuidar a Cass—

Dean iba a decirle algo, pero Sam le interrumpió besándole. El mayor se dejó llevar por un minuto, dejando que le quitaran la camisa sin mangas sobre la prenda bajo ella, pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos por un tierno llanto.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un minuto.

—Voy yo—murmuró Sam, arreglando su camisa y poniéndose de pie.

Como ambos estaban en la "habitación de huéspedes", Sam se levantó y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su habitación, que era donde dormían con el niño. Le tomó por el torso bajo los brazos y le apoyó contra su pecho.

— ¿Ya estás con hambre, Castiel Samuel? —

No se había dado cuenta, pero Dean estaba tras él.

—Hey, yo le preparo el biberón, tú cálmalo por mientras—Le abrazó por el vientre, le dio un beso en el cuello y el hombro y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

###

Claro. Cuidar a un hijo es difícil. Pero ambos comenzaban a entenderlo mejor. Por otro lado, era Dean quien pasaba la mayor parte del día con su hijo; a Sam ya se le había agotado el tiempo de _post-parto_, y pasaba desde las 08:00 AM. Hasta alrededor de las 18:00 o incluso más tarde. Por aquel entonces, Dean estaba solo en la casa.

Por lo que, llegando la noche, era el primero en caer en la cama.

Sam, en cambio, tenía la tendencia a despertar en los momentos en los que el niño despertaba. Algo instintivo. Algo sobrenatural habría de quedarle. Si Dean no despertaba, decidía dejarle durmiendo y sólo él se encargaba del bebé, que ya iba por los seis meses.

Pero aquella noche, al despertarse, pudo ver una silueta algo borrosa apoyada en el corral-cuna del pequeño. Restregó sus ojos, quitándose el sueño, y pudo ver al ángel que no había visto hace más de 2 años y medio.

—Hey… mírate. No puedo creer que Sam y Dean hayan tenido un hijo—le hablaba tan tranquilo. Y viendo al niño, parecía bastante tranquilo—Ah, sí… claro. Tú puedes ver mis alas ¿quieres tocarlas? —

Sam le miraba bastante extrañado. Él, y por lo visto, ningún humano, podía ver sus alas ¿Por qué el niño sí?

—Veamos… supongo que a tus papis no les va a molestar si te tomo en brazos—

Sam esperó a que lo tomara y se movió; Si quería hablar con el ángel era una buena oportunidad. Teniendo al niño en brazos, no se atrevería a escapar. Al menos, no sin dejarle en la cuna, y en eso tardaría lo suficiente como para que el menor de los hermanos pudiera detenerle.

—Claro que no nos molesta—

Castiel se volteó casi precipitado; y tal y como Sam pensó, no se atrevió ni a moverse ni a desaparecer. Sólo quedó paralizado, con el niño en brazos.

—Calma, si quieres, no le diré a Dean que viniste. Supongo que lo dormiste, ¿me equivoco? Trata de no escaparte. Sería bueno hablar con tigo, aunque sea por unos minutos—

Castiel miró a Dean un momento; luego volteó.

—Ven conmigo a la cocina. Hay que darle de comer y… no creo que sea bueno estar aquí—

###

— ¿Sabes cómo le pusimos de nombre? —preguntó Sam, casi sonriendo, sacando un poco del leche del tarro.

—Claro que no. Dime—

—Se llama Castiel Samuel Winchester ¿Qué te dice eso? —

El ángel se quedó un momento algo extrañado.

— ¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Y… quién lo nombró así? —

—Lo hice yo. Yo debía hacerlo. Y como Dean de verdad quería llamarlo como tú… lo complací. No quiso aceptar que quería llamarlo Castiel, pero de todos modos lo hice—

— ¿Y Samuel? —

—Ah ¿Recuerdas que cuando estaba dormido hablaba "verdades"? —Castiel se sonrió, divertido, recordando—Pues… durmiendo me dijo que quería que el segundo nombre del niño fuera "Samuel", así que ahí lo tienes. Cass Sam Winchester—

—Pregunta importante… ¿cómo? —

Sam le miró un rato confundido; luego comprendió y se rió.

—Pues… viendo que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos no podíamos tener hijos, fuimos a ver varios médicos y ellos nos recomendaron algo. Después de un tiempo intentando, ¡Dean quedó embarazado! ¿Quién lo creería? Imagínate mi felicidad cuando su prueba dio positiva— Sam se volteó a ver. De verdad que quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Castiel, y de verdad no se decepcionó. De verdad que estaba desconcertado.

—Sam, tengo tantas preguntas que ni siquiera sé con cuál empezar… —lo pensó un momento y habló de nuevo— ¿No que…?—

—Aaaaddoptamos, Castiel. Adoptamos a ese niño. Creí que sabías que era imposible que un hombre tuviera hijos—

Castiel le miraba casi fulminante.

—No es gracioso, Samuel—

—Para mí sí. Bastante. Hubieras visto tu expresión, también te hubieras reído. Como sea ¿Quieres dársela tú? —

Castiel se negó.

—No puedo. No sé—

—Como quieras. Entrégame a Castiel—se sonrió.

El ángel veía con cierta admiración a Sam; había algo en los padres que reflejaba lo que sentían, pero seguía sin entender quién es.

—Dean te extraña mucho, Cass ¿Por qué no vuelves? —le preguntó el menor.

—No puedo, Sam. Tengo miedo de hacerles daño. Es por eso que me fui. No soy capaz de controlarme. Además… he establecido algo parecido a una vida con mis hermanos allá arriba. Y parece que Dean y tú también. He visto lo que haces. Si ves que Dean está cansado no lo despiertas y haces esto, a pesar de que trabajas tanto. He visto que lo haces feliz. Así que no tiene sentido que yo vuelva a la Tierra—

Sam suspiró.

—Como quieras. Es tu decisión. Sólo ten en mente que Dean te sigue queriendo. Puedo verlo ¿Sabes por qué eligió a este niño? —

—Porque es un bebé—

—En parte. Íbamos con la intención de traernos a un bebé ¿Pero sabes por qué éste? —

Negó.

—Porque míralo. Se parece a ti. Cuando crezca será igual a ti. Tiene tus ojos, tiene tu cabello, y creo que vio que cuando crezca va a tener tus facciones. Es por eso que se quedó con éste—

— ¿De qué quieres convencerme? —

—De que mi hermano aún te quiere y te extraña, y aunque no quiera decírmelo, yo lo veo a través de sus ojos; se nota—

—No creas que yo no. Sufro cada día por no tenerlo a mi lado. Pero es el miedo a dañarles lo que me impide volver. Además… Castiel Samuel ha creado el ambiente perfecto para ustedes. Yo no puedo venir a arruinar eso—

— ¿Vas a venir a vernos de vez en cuando? —

—Sabes que no puedo permitir que Dean me vea—

—No sabrá. Descuida—A Sam no le gustaba mentirle a Dean. Pero era por su bien.

Un rato más tarde, Sam dejaba en su cuna a Castiel Samuel, viéndole dormir.

— ¿Seguirás viniendo, verdad? —Trata de no dormirme. Tengo que ocuparme del niño—Castiel le sonrió, a modo de asentir. Se apoyó sobre el corral y alargó la mano hasta tocar el pecho del niño que dormía, moviendo un dedo y haciendo un símbolo algo extraño; Sam miraba todo con precaución, aunque creía saber lo que era.

—Cada vez que me necesites, cada vez que quieras, cada vez que estés en peligro voy a estar aquí a tu lado, Castiel Samuel—le sonrió y se alejó.

— ¿La señal en nuestras costillas? —

—Supongo que es familiar. Ahora él también está protegido. Descuida. De todos modos, voy a estar aquí para los tres. Supongo que ahora debes ir a dormir—

Sam volteó y suspiró; la voltear nuevamente, el ángel ya no estaba.

—Claro—

De vez en cuando podía ver al ángel durante las noches. Dormía a Dean y luego a ver al pequeño. Podía ver, antes de verle desaparecer, que se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la mano de Dean entre las suyas, susurrando algo y luego yéndose. Era en aquel entonces cuando Sam se levantaba y atendía a su hijo, que comenzaba a llorar y despertaba a ambos padres.

Luego de atenderle, ambos se iban a la cama.

—Te quiero, Dean—decía el menor.

—Te quiero, Sam—le respondía el mayor.

"Te quiero, Dean"

"Te quiero, Cass"

###

Pasaron unos meses; Dean se veía bien. Y viendo que su vida con Dean era tan próspera… Sam decidió tomar su auto y salir un momento.

Antes de que Dean volviera en la noche.

Se dio un par de vueltas por algunas galerías, y se detuvo frente a una tienda en particular, que llamó su atención. Bastante dorado, bastante plateado, bastante brillo. Luego de haber visto un anillo que llamó su atención, entró.

Le atendió un hombre que vestía elegante. Ambos pasarían de incógnito juntos. Al menos, cuando Sam tomaba su auto para ir a trabajar.

— ¿Lo atienden? —

Negó.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —

—Busco un anillo de compromiso—

THE END

:D


	14. Final 3, Sad Castiel

_**Hello Guys! He vuelto, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo del Puzzle9, y tercer final. Éste es un poquito más triste, espero derramar lágrimas (supongo, si no, no importa). Como 100pre, agradezco a quienes me postean, garciasss :D. Es por ustedes que se escriben.**_

_**Bueno, sus respuestas a sus posts, donde siempre. por cierto... por los mismos jared, jensen y misha... TEMPORADA 7, PEOPLE! BEE HAPPY :D**_

_**javoss18: **gracia por postear, fuiste el unico. waw... como e har sentir eso. como sea... me agrada que te haya gustado aunque sè que quieres con todo tu heart que cas se quede con dean para èl solito, dscuida, (final 4). este... no sè si te agrada, creo que aqui psa todo lo contrario a lo que quieres, cuek. como sea... y un avisito, algo qu queria decirte. tomè do de tus comentarios y creo que podrìa interesarte mi nuvo proyecto... pues en n posts dijiste que eras sadico y en todos que eres destielista. l subire pronto, solo si quieres. eres bienvenido, :D. Bueno, nos vemos. cuidate. _

**XIV.- Final 3; Saving me; Sad Final; Castiel**

(Castiel ha aceptado la propuesta de Dean de quedarse con él pero compartirlo con Sam)

( … )

Dean y Sam comenzaron a preocuparse: Castiel llevaba ya algún tiempo abajo; no tanto para un humano, pero demasiado para un ángel que no se molestaba en descender por las escaleras, o en subir por ellas. Bajaron a verle; en medio del trayecto, oyeron el gemido asustado del ángel; Dean prácticamente saltó por la escalera y encontró, con temor, a Castiel sostenido por el cuello por el brazo de Lucifer.

— ¡Dean! ¡Sam! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verles la cara! —sonrió el arcángel.

— ¡Ahora a qué vienes! —se quejó Dean. De un momento a otro, todo le había cambiado. Estaba exasperado; sólo quería sacar a Lucifer de encima de su angelito y asegurarlo entre sus brazos, pero ¡joder que no sabía cómo!

—Castiel… ¿Qué aún no le has contado a Dean cómo conseguiste el alma de su querido Sammy? —

— ¡¿De qué hablas? —

El arcángel desapareció y dejó caer arrodillado a Castiel, que perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó sobre el suelo, agotado, asustado y jadeando. Aunque nada en su casa se quemaba realmente, o no salía humo del cortinaje o las paredes, tras el ángel todo era fuego, y permanecía aún sobre el suelo, rodeado sobre un demoníaco símbolo, cuyo borde era adornado con fuego sagrado.

—Castiel… ¿de qué hablaba? —susurró Dean, intentando alcanzar su mano, aunque el fuego se lo impidiera.

Del símbolo tallado en el suelo salieron unas cadenas que rodearon los brazos, el cuello y el vientre del ángel casi agonizante. Ni Dean ni Sam se esperaron alguna vez que arrastrar a alguien al Infierno fuera tan dramáticamente diabólico; Dean no quería aceptarlo.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste? —

—Empecé a sacar a Sam antes que empezáramos. Así que me había casi rendido. Empecé a creer que realmente… jamás comenzaríamos a estar juntos, y tú querías tanto ver a Sam de nuevo… no importaba a qué costo…—tortuosamente, las cadenas que le rodeaban comenzaban de a poco a girar y a contraerse. No sabía a qué nivel, pero el daño que sufría su huésped dañaba de igual manera al ángel. El ángel gimió e intentó terminar de explicarse, aunque le costaba bastante ver directamente a Dean—Me dijeron que no podía ni debía seguir con esto. Eso es porque tantas veces llegué algo adolorido de allá arriba. Querías tanto a Sam de vuelta… Lucifer se ofreció a devolver voluntariamente a Sam y a Michael con un alma a cambio. Una que sólo él pudiera elegir. Y me eligió a mí—

— ¿Y el resto…?—

Las cadenas volvieron a contraerse un par de vueltas más, y Dean pudo escuchar con horror y con desesperación como el ángel que amaba se contraía y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sin que él pudiera ayudarle en alguna forma.

—Gabriel se negó, pero yo acepté. Lucifer había dicho que un alma como la mía valía mucho porque estaba enamorado. Devolvió a Sam y a Michael, y dijo que de momento no quería mi alma. Que vendría a buscarla en cualquier momento… y… es ahora—

— ¡Lucifer estaba en la jaula con Sam y Michael! —

—Escapó—recordó Sam, aunque no le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo pudo haber escapado? —gimió el mayor.

—Era su medio, Dean. Sabría cómo manejarse—susurró Sam.

Dean sacudió la cabeza; arrodillado frente a Castiel como estaba, buscaba una forma de alcanzarle.

—Debe de haber una forma para sacarte de esto…—

Castiel negó, bajando la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Hicimos un trato, él sólo está reclamando algo que le pertenece—

— ¡Noo! —gimió Dean, rompiéndose mentalmente—No voy a dejar que te lleven, ¡demonios! ¡No le perteneces! —

Escuchó con miedo y con dolor cómo gemía el ángel; las cadenas de su cuello se contraían y la sangre que tanto costaba ver caía entre sus labios y manchaban el suelo.

—Quiero que entiendas, Dean… —levantó con dificultad la mirada, enfrentando la mirada triste de su amante—He visto lo feliz que eres con Sam, y eso es suficiente para mí. Lucifer puede hacer lo que quiera con migo. Podrá torturarme, podrá asesinarme, no me interesa. No me arrepiento de nada. Que haga lo que quiera con mi alma. Pero mientras Sam te haga feliz…—su boca pareció dudar en lo que iba a decir. Levantó un poco más la mirada y encontró los entristecidos ojos verdes del Winchester—Sam… cuídalo y ámalo mucho—

— ¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que te lleven! —

En aquella ocasión, Castiel había logrado algo muy difícil, y era que Dean se entregara completamente a sus emociones y llorara. Había alcanzado a decir aquello. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro y las cadenas comenzaban a contraerse en su cuerpo. Un par de alas enormes se vieron tras el ángel y Lucifer apareció, pareciendo llevarlas.

— ¿Listo, Cass? ¿Te despediste?—sonrió.

Lucifer les había lanzado contra una pared; sabía que al menos uno de ellos se lanzaría a provocarle problemas. Desde el suelo, y adolorido por el golpe, Dean dejó caer una lágrima y pudo ver a Castiel mirarle, aún desde el suelo. Una lágrima caía por su rostro. Y había alcanzado a mover los labios y susurrar "Te amo, Dean Winchester" antes de desaparecer por completo mientras el fuego se expandía por su cuerpo.

Sam fue el primero en reincorporarse. Dean parecía querer quedarse en el suelo, sollozando. Se puso de pie y se acercó a tomar a Dean mientras le veía intentar ponerse de pie, pero al tocarle, el mayor reaccionó en contra;

— ¡No me toques! —le gritó, llorando y arrancando su brazo del contacto de su hermano. Éste, bastante entristecido por lo sucedido (no podía negar que Cass era una gran entretención en su vida), comprendió por lo que su hermano estaba pasando. Tardaría en comprenderlo, tardaría en aceptarlo. Por mientras, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

###

Apenas Dean logró ponerse de pie, cayó de espaldas contra la pared, sin haber recuperado su equilibrio. Decidió quedarse ahí, llorando desconsolado, sin querer buscar consuelo de todos modos, rodeando su pecho con sus brazos, apoyando y tratando de esconder la cabeza en la pared. Sin poder decir mucho, Sam se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza, tratando de calmarle.

—Hay que ir a dormir, Dean. Vamos—

Una de las cosas que a Sam más molestaba, era que su trabajo se interpusiera en los días en los que quería estar con Dean realmente. Al día siguiente tendría que tomar su Dodge temprano e irse a trabajar. Lo que le desagradaba totalmente, porque sabía que dejaba a Dean completamente solo y desvalido y vulnerable. Estaba en un momento débil, no se atrevía a dejarlo solo.

Pero de todos modos, a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, tuvo que levantarse, ducharse, desayunar algo con un humor por el suelo e ir a despedirse de Dean, quien aún no había despertado.

Prefirió dejarle dormir y dejarle una nota sobre la mesa "Hoy volveré tipo 17:00. Traeré algo para comer, te ama muuuucho… tu Sammy"

Se abrigó con una chaqueta, abrió el paraguas y salió a enfrentarse con una lluvia leve. Aseguró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento de su Dodge.

###

Salió, exactamente, a las 16:24. Abrió el paraguas para salir, la lluvia se había acrecentado un poco y había un viento fuerte. Compraría algo para comer y se iría pronto a casa. Sabía que Dean estaría pidiendo que llegara pronto, no le agradaba sentirse tan desvalido en situaciones así.

Apenas el conserje en la entrada le abrió el portón, avanzó con prisa. Se detuvo frente a casa, pero apenas abrió la puerta, notó que, sentado en la plaza, dándole la espalda, en un banco y bajo toda la lluvia y el viento, estaba Dean, aparentemente mirando al frente y arriba.

Llegó a él con prisa y se quitó su chaqueta, cubriéndole y abrazándole con fuerza, meciéndole de un lado hacia el otro.

—No te voy a dejar solo, estoy aquí, Deannie, estoy con tigo, no voy a dejar que nada te pase…—

Sintió los brazos de Dean rodear su cintura y ocultarse en él, buscando protección en sus brazos y en su cuerpo. Le oía sollozar, y aún bajo la lluvia, le acariciaba y le repetía que todo estaría bien, que él jamás se atrevería a dejarlo, que estaría siempre para él.

—Dime que me amas, Sam—le escuchó pedir.

—Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto—

—Llévame a casa—pidió.

Le condujo al auto y luego al interior de la casa, haciéndole tomar una ducha y luego a la cama. De todos modos se había resfriado.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Traje algo para comer—

—Más tarde—murmuró Dean, y alzó sus brazos pidiéndole que se acercara a él y le cobijara entre sus brazos.

—Voy a estar para ti siempre, cada vez que me quieras o que me necesites—Sam le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se abrazó a él, cubriéndole con el cubrecama.

—Me lastima saber que después de todo lo que hizo Castiel por luchar contra los ángeles caídos… lo más probable es que termine como lo que siempre atacó por calmarme—sollozó.

— ¿Eso no te dice cuánto es capaz de amarte? —

—Supongo—

Dean cerró los ojos y recordó un poco cómo había empezado todo. Al igual que Cass no podía llenar el vacío de su hermano, Sam no podía llenar el de Castiel. Estaba seguro de que lo extrañaría. Mucho. Comenzaba a dolerle el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él, o en la manera en cómo le miraba o en el calor que le daba cuando le abrazaba.

Pero mientras Sam estuviera abrazándole a su lado, diciéndole que le amaba… las cosas podrían volver a como estaban en un comienzo. Con una enorme parte faltante y un vacío en el corazón que ni la cerveza o las hamburguesas pudieran llenar, pero con alguien a quien amar y por quien ser amado al lado.

**(FIN)**

_**Bueno, espero haya gustado. Nos vemos el próximo jueves, gracias por postear y feliz semana :D**_


	15. Final 4 Sad Sam Winchester

**Vuelvo, pero ésta vez, con el último Capitulo del Puzzle9. Ésta es la segunda versión triste del fic, y es el Final Feliz para los Castielistas, pues aquí no hay Sammy.**

**Como sea, respuestas aquí abajo, y me adelanto. Muuuchas gracias por leerme y a los que me comentan siempre. Voy a hacer algo malo… GRACIAS, JAVOSS18, :D**

**Javoss18: **jajajaja. Yo también lloré por Cass cuando lo arrastraban al infierno, aunque el titulo suena a una peli, jejejee. Queria que fuera dramático, yc reo que funcionó bastante. Y creo que, cuando escribia y describia a Cassie, lo hacia pensando en un chico ideal al que, como tu dices, solo quiere que la persona que ama sea feliz, sin importar que el mismo Luci lo esté llevando a sufrir eternamente. Lo bueno, es que al menos Dean pudo disfrutarlo un ratito, jjejeje. Y yo tbn soy Destielista, pero mitad Wincestista, :p. Y me rompe el corazón saber que Sam y dean iran a Heaven y Cas se quedara sufriendo abajo, penita. En la versión original Cass les decía aue ambos morirían al mismo tiempo y que irían a Heaven. Y espero yo tbn subir pronto el otro fic, Jejeje. Es que aun no le encuentro un titulo adecuado, pero bueno. Me excedí mucho, mucho. Sorry. Pero bueno, me agradas, nos veremos en otra ocasión, take care… bechotes :D

**Ariam18: **Jejeje. No importa, a todos se nos olvida postear, pero bueno. Gracias por acordarte, Jejeje. Y muchas gracias por leerme y sobre todo por postearme, es super importante para mi. Y me fascina que mi fic te guste, en serio, thanks a lot. Nos veremos pronto, abrachos

_**Lo siento, me excedí un poquitito, so Sorry. Y bueno, esta es la Version "No Sam", disfrútenla. Espero sacar alguna lágrima… supongo. Ah, y lo olvidaba. Ya que mi memoria no funciona, metafóricamente, próximo jueves voy a poner algo así como una especial, con unas escenitas cortadas u "olvidadas" del Final Feliz, que me gusta tanto. Disfruten :D. Espero causen risa, al menos. **_

**XV.- Final 4; Saving me; Sad Final; Sam Winchester.**

(Castiel ha aceptado la propuesta de Dean de quedarse con él pero compartirlo con Sam)

Finales de Octubre:

De momento, para este trío todo empezaba a marchar perfecto, y aunque faltaran dos meses aún, empezaban a sonreír ante la idea de pasar su primera navidad juntos como "pareja".

Pero por mientras, Sam tendría que trabajar, así que le regalaba al ángel la posibilidad de quedarse con él y entretenerlo por mañana y tarde.

— ¿Les llevo algo? Aprovechando que estoy aquí en el centro, ¿van a querer algo para comer? —preguntaba Sam, del otro lado del celular. Dean miró a Castiel, que le hacía gestos con las manos, o mímica, de que quería una hamburguesa doble de queso y un refresco. Le miraba con una sonrisa divertida, y habló.

—Aquí Cass quiere una _Cheeseburger_ y un refresco, para nosotros trae lo que se te ocurra—

— ¿Una pizza tamaño familiar con doble capa de anchoas? —

Dean sólo se sonrió.

—Perfecto—susurró— ¿Vas a volver luego? —

—Acabo de salir, voy a comprar y como es muy difícil que haya mucho tránsito de aquí a casa llegaré en unos 15 minutos—

Dean se sonrió.

—Te estaremos esperando entonces, te quiero—

—Yo también—le contestó Sam.

Ambos colgaron y Dean volvió al sofá, a abrazarse a Cass y terminar de ver los últimos 10 minutos de "Friday the 13rd".

_**(Un pequeño homenaje a Jared Padalecki que actuó excelente en "Friday The 13rd", el Re-make del éxito de "Jason". A los que aún no la ven… háganlo. Buenísima :p. Y Jared se ve muuuuy bien ahí :D)**_

mientras Cass veía los créditos con algo de concentración, Dean se había levantado y había avisado que iría a la ducha. Al terminar los créditos, Castiel había apagado la pantalla y se había ido a sentar a la mesa. Un par de segundos después de haberse acomodado en el asiento y de haber dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás, afirmándola en el respaldo, se cayó la energía y todo quedó a oscuras por un poco menos de 1 segundo.

— ¡¿Cass? —Le llamó Dean— ¿Hiciste algo? —

—Nada…—El ángel había alcanzado a darse cuenta, en el poco tiempo en el que duró el corte de corriente, que todas las otras casas del condominio aquél, al menos, las que se podían ver desde su ventana, no habían sufrido el bajón de electricidad. Si aquella casa era la única que había tenido tan extraño acontecimiento, supo que sería por una sola razón— ¿Dean? Voy a salir un momento, volveré pronto, ¿ya? —

—Cuídate, te quiero—le gritaron, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Yo también, si necesitas algo, llámame—Castiel abrió sus alas y desapareció, sólo para aparecer en una calle húmeda, fría, y llena de sonidos bastante confusos.

La oscuridad de aquella calle sólo era interrumpida por la luz azul y roja de una baliza de una patrulla de policía y otra baliza de una ambulancia. Castiel miraba a todos lados, ávidamente, intentando decodificar cada estímulo que llegara a cualquiera de sus sentidos. Hasta el momento, sólo tenía 2 patrullas de policía, sólo una con la baliza encendida, 4 policías, 3 de ellos interrogando a un muy nervioso joven, el otro, en una ambulancia junto a dos paramédicos, que acomodaban una camilla en dichosa ambulancia. Castiel se detuvo primero en el interrogatorio de los policías al joven de 19 años, que parecía a punto de llegar a una crisis nerviosa.

"Tiene que entenderme, él se me cruzó, yo no alcancé a frenar"

"Hubiera alcanzado a frenar si no hubiera ido a exceso de velocidad y con indicios de estado de ebriedad"

No, al ángel aquello o le servía de mucho. Sólo quería encontrar a Sam y saber qué sucedía que aún no le veía. Los conflictos con la ley que ese muchacho pudiera tener no entraban en su rango de deber o interés, así que no tenía nada que hacer cerca.

A lo lejos, aún estacionado en una esquina, el ángel divisó el Dodge negro de Sam. Se acercó con rapidez a verlo, pero estaba vacío y sin indicios de que hubiera sido usado en, por lo menos, unas dos horas.

Volvió al centro del problema aquel, y se detuvo a un par de metros de un Kya Ceratto azul. Mirando al suelo, pudo encontrar una posita de sangre. Se acuclilló y posó sus dedos sobre ella. De inmediato le llegó lo que había sucedido. Sam sacaba sus llaves camino a su Dodge, cuando cruzando la calle, se vio golpeado por el Kya estacionado a un par de metros de él. El auto, que sólo había podido frenar cuando ya el daño había hecho, le había empujado y azotado contra el suelo, golpeándole en la cabeza y dejándole inmóvil sobre el suelo, sangrando por la boca y con una herida en la frente, manchando la calzada. Sólo podía oír la ahogada y temblorosa voz de un joven que se arrodillaba a su lado y trataba de levantarle, o siquiera, moverle, preguntándole si estaba bien y pidiéndole que resistiera.

Castiel reaccionó al oír las puertas de la ambulancia que se cerraban y su sirena que inundaba el ambiente con su llamado de ayuda.

—Sam—se incorporó, abrió sus alas y llegó a su lado, sin que los paramédicos a su lado pudieran verle. No muy cómodo y en una camilla, encontró a Sam, con la ropa algo desordenada, casi ahogándose, aún botando sangre, jadeando. Parecía verle. Podía verle.

— ¿Sam? —le llamó el ángel, susurrando.

Con esfuerzo, el menor de los hermanos movió la cabeza y miró al ángel, dejándole ver la herida en la cabeza y un lado de su rostro manchado en sangre.

— ¡Desfibrilador! —oyó decir a uno de los paramédicos.

Le sacaron la chaqueta con brusquedad y le abrieron la camisa de la misma forma, dándole un golpe de corriente, que hizo que su cuerpo saltara de forma involuntaria y le hiciera a él gemir.

—Es relajante—susurró Sam, cerrando de a poco los ojos, volviéndolos a abrir, cansado.

— ¿Qué es relajante? —preguntó el ángel.

—Morirse—sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y aunque Castiel no sabía leer el electrocardiograma en la pantalla al lado de Sam, podía poner la mano sobre su pecho, escuchar su corazón y saber lo que significaba, y no le gustaba lo que había descubierto. Con el corazón destrozado, Castiel tomó la mano de Sam.

—Hey, Sammy… no te devolví la vida… no te di una nueva oportunidad de vivir para que tú la arruinaras y te rindieras, anda, resiste. Dean te está esperando en casa—

—No voy a poder llegar hoy—

—No hables así, yo no puedo hacer más por ti, tienes que salir tú de esto—

—Dile a Dean que lo amo mucho, y quiérelo y cuídalo mucho por mí, ¿ya? —

— A 30—pidió el paramédico.

El cuerpo del castaño volvió a convulsionarse, pero sus párpados ya se habían caído. Desesperados porque el paciente se les iba, ambos paramédicos intentaron con el desfibrilador unas cuántas veces más y algunas técnicas de resucitación, pero nada.

Frustrado, Castiel soltó la mano de Sam, que sólo cayó. Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, ocultando su sollozo. A su lado cayó sentado el más joven de los paramédicos, frustrado en la misma posición que él. Intentando darle un poco de apoyo, Castiel dejó su mano en su espalda. Al sentir algo cálido esparcirse por su espalda, el más joven comenzó a llorar.

###

Castiel se detuvo frente a la puerta. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Tenía miedo, Dean se deprimiría tanto… justo después de haberle sacado de tantas crisis por las que había pasado.

— ¿Quieres apoyo? —

A su lado, Gabriel le miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

—No, debo decírselo yo. Pero de todos modos me gustaría tenerte cerca—

—Lamento lo de Sam—murmuró el arcángel.

—Yo también—

Abrió sus alas y entró; sentado en el sofá, frente a la pantalla, estaba Dean, con una taza de café entre sus manos. Se le veía tan apacible… ¡ángeles! Todo era tan difícil.

—Dean—le llamó.

Al verle, su amante se incorporó y se lanzó a él a abrazarle, pero el ángel le detuvo y le separó un poco de sí mismo.

—Necesito decirte algo muy importante, Dean. Siéntate—

Algo asustado, Dean obedeció. No le agradaba cuando el ángel se acercaba a él tan serio.

— ¿Es algo malo? —mirándole, supo de inmediato de quién se trataba— ¿Es Sam? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Sam? — — ¿Qué le pasó a Sam? —insistió, al ver que el ángel no quería hablar.

—Sam falleció hace unos pocos minutos—murmuró, con la cabeza baja.

Dean le miró casi con incredulidad en un comienzo. Pero de a poco comenzó a creerle.

—Mientes—se negó.

—Habría sido genial poder mentirte en este momento y decirte que es una broma de pésimo gusto, pero aunque me duela el alma, te estoy diciendo la verdad—

Le sintió gemir desesperado, incluso ahogado. Dean no sabía qué decir. Sólo le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras.

—No lo tomó bien, ¿verdad? —

—Samuel acaba de morir, Gabe ¿Cómo creíste que lo tomaría? —

Castiel se dejó caer en el sofá, frustrado. Gabriel se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole con seriedad, quitando las lágrimas de los azules ojos de su hermano con sus falangetas.

—Dean te necesita. Hoy más que nunca, Cassie. Prepárale algo caliente, y abrázalo y consuélalo. Te necesita y tú debes estar a su lado. Anda—

Castiel le miró como con duda. Muy serio, muy paternal y muy hermano mayor, Gabriel acercó su rostro y le besó en la frente.

—Anda—susurró—Yo estaré aquí abajo por si me necesitas—

###

Dean pudo sentir que la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

— ¿Deannie? —le llamaron. Éste volteó. El ángel entró, dejó un tazón a su lado y dejó que le abrazara.

—Lo lamento tanto—susurró el ángel.

—No fue tu culpa, no hubieras podido hacer nada después de todo— Tanta fiereza e impenetrabilidad que Dean había mostrado frente a Lucifer y a su Apocalipsis, y ahora se mostraba tan vulnerable e inestable.

—Quiero ducharme—susurró, moviéndose de a poco.

###

Podía oírle a través del vidrio. Cass permanecía sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared, viendo la silueta de Dean bastante quieta, dejando que el agua que caía sobre su espalda y su cabeza se perdiera. Sólo escuchaba un sollozo. Al rato, escuchó su gemido de dolor y su llanto ahogado. Castiel se puso de pie y pasó sus manos por su vientre, apoyándose en su espalda y besando su cuello.

—Desahógate. Va a hacerte bien—éste se apoyó en el ángel y continuó llorando por un rato más. Cuando salió, Castiel le abrigó con una toalla. Ya estando seco y con pantalón y una camisa, el ángel cubrió su espalda con su gabán y le secaba el cabello con el secador, acariciando los mechones de su cabello. Cuando ya estuvo en cama, se bebió lo que el ángel le había preparado y se abrazó a él.

###

— ¿Cómo murió? —preguntó, después de un rato.

—Un joven lo atropelló cuando iba a cruzar la calle—

—Cierto, hay que traer el Dodge. Mañana lo haremos—Dean buscó los brazos de Cass y dejó que éste le abrigara con el cubrecama y le rodeara con sus brazos— ¿Dónde… está Sam ahora? —

—Lo más probable es que en una clínica…—

—Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Está arriba… o abajo? —

—Está arriba—susurró Cass.

Dean sólo se sonrió.

— ¿Me amas, Cass? —preguntó, en un susurro.

—Por sobre todas las cosas—pasó su dedo por la comisura de los ojos de su amante y quitó sus lágrimas—Y siempre lo voy a hacer—

—Abrázame—le pidió.

El ángel le complació y le abrazó. En sus protectores brazos, Dean se durmió. Cuando estuvo seguro que el cazador estaba en alguna clase de fase de sueño, se separó con cuidado de él y bajó las escaleras a beber un café junto a su hermano, que se había puesto de pie al sentirle y se abalanzó sobre él a abrazarle y a mecerle de un lado para otro.

###

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Gabriel, mirándole con la cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos.

—Algo—

El arcángel suspiró y se puso de pie, tomando s su hermano y llevándole al sofá. Sintió como los brazos del ángel rodeaban su cintura y parecía acurrucarse y ocultarse con su cuerpo. Comprendiendo lo mal que su hermanito se sentía en ese momento, Gabriel le abrazó y le cubrió con sus alas abiertas, acariciándole y jugueteando con su cabello bastante paternalmente.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó el arcángel.

—Si, estaré bien. Sólo estoy algo desanimado. Es Dean el que me preocupa—

— ¿Lo dejaste durmiendo, verdad? —

El ángel asintió.

—Entonces sube y quédate a su lado. Cuando despierte, va a querer verte. Anda, yo estaré toda la noche aquí abajo—

Dadas las 05:30, el ángel subió y se recostó al lado de Dean, cubriéndole y vigilándole toda la noche.

Despertó a las 06:00. El ángel le acariciaba tan levemente que no se había dado cuenta de aquello hasta que despertó, y le miraba tiernamente, recostado boca abajo sobre la cama.

—Buenos días, Dean—se acercó con lentitud y le dio un tierno beso, sólo para quedarse a su lado y abrazarle— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

Dean sólo se abrazó más al ángel.

—Aún triste. Hoy tendré que hacer las llamadas del Infierno—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Hay que llamar a quienes querían a Sam y habrá que avisarles, ¿no? Va a ser largo. Además, lo más probable es que consigan ubicarme y me llamen a reconocer el cuerpo… e ir a buscar el Dodge…—

—Es temprano para pensar en eso aún. Duerme un poco más y veremos todo eso cuando estés más descansado. Anda, duerme. Yo estaré aquí hasta que vuelvas a despertar—

Dean suspiró y volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, a cerrar sus ojos y a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

###

Despertó unas cuatro horas más tarde, casi, por el teléfono sonando en su cuarto Cass no había alcanzado a detenerlo, pero sí a responderlo. Mientras se abrigaba con la ropa de cama, escuchaba la voz de un desconocido del otro lado, así que le pidió a Cass el teléfono. Al contarlo, se levantó de mala gana. Le habían encontrado y tenía que ir a ver cómo había quedado el cuerpo del hermano que había amado tanto.

###

Había llegado tantas veces a un hospital así. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a Castiel, que iba a su lado, pero Sam caminaba a su otro lado luciendo como un agente federal y sonriéndole. Dean bajó la cabeza y dobló por un pasillo. Castiel le miraba con desconsuelo. No le agradaba ver a Dean así y sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por su mente sin siquiera leerla.

Llegó frente a un médico que le miraba con seriedad y estrechó su mano antes de colocarse unos guantes, tomar una manilla y correrla hacia afuera. Dean levantó la cabeza, y frente a él, estaba Sam, del otro lado del cuerpo.

—Descúbreme—le susurró.

Al mismo tiempo que el médico, Sam tomó la manta blanca y la corrió, desapareciendo como una nube de vapor al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo aparecía bajo la manta blanca, con la cabeza ladeada, de ojos cerrados y una que otra mancha de sangre seca cayendo de sus labios. Dean sólo cerró los ojos un momento y asintió, volteando de inmediato y saliendo del lugar.

Cuando Cass logró encontrarle, Dean estaba apoyado en una pared, pareciendo tomar aire. Llegó a su lado y dejó que le abrazara y que buscara el consuelo en él.

— ¿Vamos a casa? —

—Tengo que ir a buscar el Dodge, ¿me llevas? —

###

A Castiel no le gustó mucho la sensación de subirse a aquel auto negro y sentir el ambiente que tenía. Dean tampoco parecía querer subirse. Miraba la calle a su alrededor y sabía que ese maldito lugar había sido el lugar que le había quitado mitad de la vida. Terminó cerrando la puerta de golpe y volviendo a casa, sin dirigir palabra alguna al ángel sentado a su lado, que le miraba disimuladamente, pensando y torturándose así mismo por no poder calmarle.

Dean se ocultó en su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra a llamar. Habría deseado no hacerlo. Se quebraba cada vez que mencionaba cómo había sucedido o cuándo se había dado cuenta, y simplemente, se dijo que había sido mala idea que él llamara a Bobby y le comunicara lo sucedido. Se verían en un par de días.

###

Bobby miraba bastante extrañado el comportamiento que su "hijo mayor" tenía durante la ceremonia. Simplemente, de un momento a otro, se mostraba muy afectuoso con el ángel guardián, que le abrazaba o le susurraba cosas al oído.

—Cass, dame un par de minuto, necesito estar solo un momento—le pidió Dean, acercándose a la tumba a un metro del suelo.

El ángel sólo tomó su mano un momento y se alejó. Estando unos metros lejos, se acercó Bobby y le preguntó sobre la situación.

—Lo he estado apoyando. La ha estado pasando muy mal desde que Sam murió… y en cuanto a la otra parte de este apoyo… creo que deberías hablarlo directamente con él y no con migo—

Al rato después, el ángel se iba para acercarse a Dean, cubrirle con sus brazos y llevarle a casa.

¿Cuento corto? Dean recibió una llamada unos cuantos días después. Más de la semana después. Bobby estaba intrigado sobre la situación, y aunque creía saber qué era, prefería escucharlo directamente de éste hijo suyo. No lo tomó a mal, sino que mencionó que tendrían su apoyo en cualquier cosa.

Hoy en día, las cosas para Dean y Castiel han vuelto a ser como eran cuando empezaron. Sin Sam, Dean con un vacío interior que se manifestaba al menos una vez cada dos semanas poniéndole depresivo y desanimado. El ex cazador ha vuelto a tomar un empleo que le da lo suficiente como para mantenerse él y a Cass, contando las cuentas de la casa.

Manteniendo a Cass al margen, Dean ha estado soñando con un niño de grandes ojos verdes que tiene en sus brazos y se duerme en ellos, oyendo el latir de su corazón, con un dedo en la boca y murmurando papá. Pero no ha visto a Castiel en aquellos sueños. Ni siquiera a Sam. No sabe aún qué pensar sobre aquello.

Va una vez al mes a dejarse caer al lado de su tumba y sollozar un poco y recordarle. Lo único que le calma, es que su hermanito ya no yace presos de las garras de Lucifer. Le ha sido duro aceptarlo, pero la muerte le ha librado de aquello que le había tenido encadenado a Lucifer desde los 6 meses.

Castiel, en cambio, se ha estado portando como un verdadero amo de casa en aquel lugar; mientras Dean desaparece en las mañanas para ir a ganarse la existencia, Castiel se queda ordenando o cocinando algunas cosas, gracias al libro que encontró en la casa de Bobby y que le ha ayudado bastante. Luego, sube y ve y pide consejo a sus hermanos.

Finalmente, el corazón de Dean le ha correspondido al ángel, como quiso en un comienzo. Pero a diferencia de cuando todo comenzó, el vacío en el corazón de Dean se ha abierto un poco. Antes, no había amado a Sam. En esta ocasión, había tenido a Sam en sus brazos y devorando sus labios y aquellos oscuros recuerdos le vuelven vulnerable cada noche.

Pero en aquellos momentos en los que siente que los recuerdos le encadenan y le arrastran a lo más oscuro de sus propios sentimientos, llegan un par de alas oscuras que le abrigan, unos brazos que rodean su cintura, unos labios que besan su rostro y una voz que le dice "te amo, Dean Winchester".

FIN


End file.
